¿Es sólo un sueño? –Previo San Valentín
by Zahakieri
Summary: ¡NEW Capítulo 12 UP! Esta historia se centra cuatro días antes de celebrar San Valentín en Tokio-3. Descubre que sucede con SxA. Más próximo a terminar.
1. Día 1 Shinji

¿Es sólo un sueño? –Previo San Valentín

Miércoles 10 de Febrero del 2016

Día de Ikari Shinji 6:30 A.M.

El día de Shinji, comenzó en su habitación de donde él acababa de despertar temprano porque ese día le tocaba hacer el desayuno para todos en el departamento.

Ahí se encontraba Ikari Shinji medio adormilado quitándose la pijama para ponerse su ropa de la escuela, también un suéter morado, el día estaba fresco y, al terminar de cambiarse, salió de su habitación para ir directo a la cocina y preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos que, él y una pelirroja, comerían en el receso. ¡Oh, que bien la comida más importante del día!

"Ammm". Bostezó Shinji, él caminaba hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo por unos instantes frente a la habitación de Asuka, tenía pensado algo desde hace tiempo pero su miedo e inseguridad le impedían hacerlo, si entraba talvez moriría en acción puesto a que una pelea con la habitante de aquel cuarto sería fatal. Después siguió su curso. "Bien, ahora prepararé algo".

Shinji estaba parado frente a la estufa pensado, miraba a la estufa directamente con una mirada perdida. Tenía unas intenciones con aquella piloto, pero, como dije antes, su miedo no le permitía avanzar como el quería.

"Un baile en la escuela". Pensó. "Pero ¿Qué, San Valentín no cae en domingo?". Extraño incluso para él, ya que, sí, la verdad, que escuela haría eso, mira que hacer una actividad en sábado es extraño, pero no es mi culpa que ésta fecha en realidad haya caído en domingo… si usan su celular podrán notar que es una fecha real del 2016. "¿Por qué lo cambiaron? hubiera sido mejor en viernes… pero ¡NO! No querían perder horas de escuela, estúpida influenza… ¿Invitaré a Asuka?".

El chico estaba tan metido dentro sí en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba dando unos pasos por el pasillo, de repente ese alguien entró a la cocina y se paró justo bajo el umbral de la puerta y preguntó.

"Qué bien huele, ¿Shinji, qué estás cocinado?".Preguntó Misato con claro sueño en su cara, pero feliz al oler eso. Llevaba listo su uniforme rojo (excepto su chaqueta), extraño, llevar esa ropa en la mañana esa no era actitud de Misato.

"¡Ah!, buenos días Misato-san. Son sólo los almuerzos que llevaremos a la escuela. Por cierto el desayuno está en la mesa".

"Sí, ya lo vi, Shinji". Misato se acercaba lentamente hacia la mesa. Se veía como un depredador asechando a su presa, con ojos de hambre, haló una silla hacia atrás y se sentó en ella.

"¿Misato?".

"Sí". Respondió mientras devoraba algunos de los alimentos que estaban sobre la mesa, ella jamás dejaría pasar algo como eso, ese chico cocinaba bien, y siempre era tiempo para saborear algunos de sus deliciosos platillos que hacía, aunque sólo fuera el desayuno.

"A-Asuka, ¿Ya despertó?". Dijo titubeantemente, el se sentía temeroso, la Major lo molestaba con cada oportunidad como ésa, y posiblemente no dejaría escapar ésta, que era muy tentadora.

"No, aún no". Dijo rápidamente mientras le daba una mordidas a lo que había en la mesa. "Por qué lo preguntas, ¡eh! ¬¬". Sí, no dejó, la bella oportunidad para molestar, ésta es una de las mejores mañanas de su vida: un buen desayuno, una cerveza matutina y una buena mofa, todo para iniciar, tal vez, un buen y brillante día.

"Bueno iré a despertarla, ya se está haciendo tarde". Trato de cambiar tema, y dio un buen resultado, eso dejó pensando a la mujer de cabellos púrpuras.

"Hablando de 'tarde' ¿Qué horas son?". Ella lo miró a los ojos, el chico fue a la sala para ver la hora, ella se quedó en el lugar, mas seguía devorando como una fiera, la cual no había comido hace tiempo.

"Son las 7:14". Dijo Shinji mientras regresaba a hacia cocina, ya se les estaba haciendo tarde, sobre todo a Misato que se levantó de golpe de la mesa.

"¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡Llegaré tarde a NERV!, ¡¡Demonios!!". Dicho esto, Misato, tomó su chaqueta roja y salió corriendo de la cocina para irse lo más rápido posible, todo el tiempo trataba de llegar temprano, esto parecía una tarea difícil, quién quiere ir a trabajar tan temprano, sería mejor que viviera justo a lado de los cuarteles, eso sería más fácil. O vivir en ellos. Antes de salir del departamento gritó. "¡¡¡Adiós, Shinji!!!".

"¡¡¡Que te vaya bien Misato!!!". Devolvió la despedida, tenía una leve esperanza de que Misato llegara temprano.

Shinji dejó la cocina para ir al cuarto de Asuka, tratar de despertarla es una tarea difícil, pero podría tomar este tiempo como una oportunidad para invitarla.

Antes de entrar al cuarto, se detuvo para ordenar sus ideas dio un suspiró un poco antes de abrir, tocó una vez pero nadie le respondió desde adentro, así que decidió entrar. Creía que posiblemente era una buena idea, pero tal vez no lo fue, sólo ingresó su cabeza, entre la puerta y el marco logró divisar a una pelirroja sentada, al filo de la cama, pensando.

"A… Asuka". Dijo vacilante. "El desayuno está listo". ¡Oh, oh! Creo que fue una mala idea desde muchos puntos de vista y en tantos sentidos.

_»»»_

Ya eran las 7:34 ambos salieron del departamento para dirigirse a sus labores diarias, caminaban por las mismas calles de siempre, donde pocos autos transitan, el chico pensaba en estar con ella a pesar de las circunstancias que parecían poco favorecedoras para él, no podía lograr pensar en nada más, estaba a punto de decirlo cuando al fin la pelirroja decidió romper el silencio que se generaba entre ambos, o más bien, el ruido que no se generaba.

"Hey, baka". Refunfuñó con su mismo tono de siempre, ella tenía una duda que quería aclarar, "te has preguntado por que Hikari le dijo… le dijo que 'sí' al chiflado de Touji". Esa duda tampoco se la había planteado su compañero piloto. Y lo puso contra la espada y la pared.

"La verdad es, que no… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?". Respondió mientras miraba directamente la cara de su acompañante, no encontraba una mejor respuesta, ella desvió la mirada y la puso al frente, quería evadirlo en ése entonces.

"Por nada". Fue la monótona respuesta que obtuvo de ella.

Esto se le hizo extraño a Shinji, pues si quería saber la respuesta ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba a su amiga? Ella jamás le escondería secretos, así es que ella debe tener la repuesta correcta, al fin y al cabo, ella dio: el famoso 'Sí'.

Shinji miró a la pelirroja mientras camina a su lado, regresó su vista a su camino, ahora este posiblemente se convertiría en algo incomodo así que pensó en algo.

"Esto no me agrada, no sé por qué, pero se que algo pasará. ¿Debería decirle ya, no?"

_»»»_

Después de haber tocado el timbre de la escuela, cruzaron por la puerta del salón clases, una cabellera roja larga seguida de una castaña pero más corta, efectivamente, era Sohryu e Ikari, éste último entró con la mancha roja debido a una cachetada, la tenía plasmada en su mejilla izquierda.

Shinji tomó su lugar de siempre, justo a lado de sus mejores amigos Aida Kensuke y Suzuhara Touji, no quería hablar del asunto, pero siempre tiene que haber alguien que se intrometa en lo que no le importa. Y esas preguntas no se hicieron esperar, ésas odiosas preguntas que no quieres responder, aunque debo admitir que a veces sí.

"¿Hey, Shinji, qué te paso?". Preguntó Kensuke algo preocupado, él era como un mini-espía, quería saber todo sin importarle si se metía en problemas. Ese profesionalismo tal vez lo llevaría a algún destino en el futuro.

"¡Eh!, otra vez teniendo peleas matrimoniales". Inquirió Touji, sabía que esto fue culpa de la pelirroja, así que no dejó escapar una oportunidad como ésta, aquí se desquitaría varias que ya le había dicho la pelirroja, se lo echaría en cara.

"Cállate, Touji". Shinji trató de poner su mano sobre su cachete para encubrir el golpe, pero eso le causó un dolor que no pudo ocultar. "¡Auch!".

"Lindo suéter". Dijo Kensuke mientras lo veía bien, al parecer era el suéter más (feo) ridículo que había visto (en su vida).

"Cálmate, Shinji, ya invitaste a la fiera". Dijo Touji, miró de reojo donde estaba la chica.

"¿Que?". Respondió cuestionando (esto es un clásico, responder con una pregunta) en un susurro.

"A Asuka, Shinji". Le susurró Kensuke al oído para que nadie lo escuchase de lo que los tres estaban hablando, si alguien se enterara antes de tiempo esto arruinaría 'el factor sorpresa' que tenían.

"Deberías hacerlo rápido, porque quedan un par de días y además, oí que Teki la invitará".

"¿¡¡Que!!?. Teki, demonios". Musitó sorprendido. "A propósito… ¿Quién es ése?"

"No lo sabes, ¿hug?". Dijo sorprendido, rápidamente cambió de tema, no quería hablar de ello, sabía acerca de él, pero no le diría… aún, no. "Además no se por que quieres invitarla, ella te odia".

En eso un maestro entró por la puerta para impartir la materia que les tocaba a los alumnos ese día, esa clase es aburrida así que me la saltaré. Espero que no les moleste que haga esto, así que me saltaré varias horas.

_»»»_

Ahora en el almuerzo Shinji estaba con Kensuke, los dos estaban solos, porque Touji iría a ver a Horaki para almorzar juntos, así que, ellos deambulaban por el patio de la institución, cuando Shinji sintió algo que cayó en su cabeza, rápidamente se volvió hacia arriba para ver quien hizo tal acto, pero no vio a nadie en la parte de la terraza.

Kensuke preocupado por el le pregunto. "¿Qué pasa, Shinji?", con eso podría saber por que había volteado hacia arriba hacía unos instantes.

"No, nada". Se limitó a decir. Extraño, alguien lo había golpeado con algo, eso le molesto y como no sabía quien pudo haber sido, mejor siguió caminando.

_»»»_

¡¡¡¡Al fin llegamos a la hora de salida!!!! ¡¡Hea!! El momento del día que varios esperan, este es el mejor momento para invitar a Asuka ya que Shinji iría junto con ella para ir a Nerv. Por fin podría hablar de eso, este es un momento esperado, sin falsas acusaciones ni gente que llega a tumbarte su oportunidad.

Unos momentos después de que Asuka no se presentó para que fueran juntos, el chico se desesperó, así que decidió ir solo hacia sus pruebas, ésta vez se le había escapado otra oportunidad, y la verdad ésta era una buena oportunidad, que digo buena, la mejor oportunidad.

"Tengo que decirle, el tiempo se me acaba, si tan sólo ese Teki…". Pensó el chico, se decepcionó al no ir junto con la chica con la cual quería ir al baile, pero aun tenía una esperanza, el la vería hoy y mañana antes de la escuela, con eso sería mas que suficiente.

_»»»_

Al fin llegó a NERV, pero como era demasiado lento llegó cuarenta minutos después de la hora en que acordaron, que depresivo.

Entró a las instalaciones de NERV, hasta el área de prueba donde se suponía que se encontraría con todos, pero ese 'todos' era todos a excepción de Misato, Asuka y Rey.

"Pe-pe-perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que yo… me retrase, yo eh… es que vengo demorado".

"Sí, ya veo que vienes de morado". Atacó Ritsuko con un juego de palabras, a ella no le gustaba esperar y por eso el golpe hacia el chico que no lo vio venir. Gracias a la visión analítica de la doctora pudo ver la vestimenta del tercer elegido.

Es comentario de la Doctora Akagi hizo despertar en todos una burla…

"¿Dónde está Misato y las chicas?". Trató el chico de cambiar el tema, y tratar de resolver sus dudas.

"Ellas llegaron temprano, así que las pruebas terminaron y se fueron. Pero Misato está aquí terminando uno asuntos pendientes".

"Ya veo."

"Shinji, ponte tu plugsuit y entra a la capsula, tendrás una pequeña prueba, pero ésta no será la real vas ha tener que venir mañana desde temprano".

"Sí". El chico veía el suelo, ahora mañana no podría decirle tendría que perder las clases, pero por el lado bueno, todavía le quedaba la tarde, en esta tarde le diría lo que tenía que decir, esperar que le diera el 'sí' y que ambos vayan juntos al balie.

El chico corrió del cuarto de observación y se dirige a los vestidores y se cambió lo más rápido posible, ya quería terminar con esto e irse lo mas temprano a casa.

_»»»_

El chico por fin estaba en la capsula mientras era sumergido por la teniente Ibuki que estaba introduciendo datos a las computadoras para que hicieran el proceso sin ningún error.

"Cuando estuve en su cuarto no fue un buen momento, tampoco cuando estaba desayunando con ella ¡¡Se burló de mi!! Y ni se diga cuando íbamos a la escuela, pero ahora estoy decidido, cuando llegue a casa le diré a Asuka, aunque me haya pasado todo eso… aún quiero estar con ella". Pensó Shinji desde la Entryplug, eso por el momento era lo único importante para él, el chico sin percatarse de que su mente, estaba divagando, no se dio cuenta que el estaba desconcentrándose, sólo podía haber un problema con ello y pronto la Doctora Akagi le haría reaccionar.

"Mire esto, Doctora Akagi". Aoba señaló su monitor, la Dra. Ritsuko se acercó para ver mejor y vio un ligero patrón que no debí estar pasando.

"Shinji, concéntrate". Dijo por el sistema de audio con una voz fría y sistematizada.

"Sí". Shinji salió rápido de sus pensamientos, ahora él necesitaba estar concentrado mientras estuviese en el lugar, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no seguir escatimándose en ello.

_»»»_

Las pruebas de harmónicos terminaron y Shinji estaba dejando los vestidores cuando se topó con Misato en un pasillo, ella miraba el suelo detenidamente pensaba en algo o simplemente está recordando como llegar a algún lado, aún no se acostumbraba a los pasillo-laberinto que era NERV, ¿Qué sería lo que pensaba? ¡¡Hugh!!, yo tampoco lo se.

"¡Ah, Misato!". Alegremente.

"Shinji, que bueno que te veo, no debes de llegar tarde, que sea la última vez, sí". Levantó un dedo mientras le señalaba de manera decepcionada.

"Entendido". Se limitó a responder con ello.

"¿A donde vas?". Eso, más bien no sonó como pregunta, sino como una negación (Como cuando tú vas a salir y tus padres te preguntan ello).

"A casa". Dijo Shinji mientras miraba hacia el piso, ahora estaba siendo regañado, ¡¡ha que vida tan injusta!!

"E-espérame, nada más voy por algo a mi oficina y nos iremos juntos, ¿Si?". Misato cambio su postura de Major a la de una amiga rápidamente ¿Cómo hace eso?

Shinji sólo se limitó y asintió con la cabeza mientras acompañaba a su guardiana hacia su oficina, ella entró y tardo varios minutos, ella después salir con una bolsa negra.

"¡¡Listo ya podemos irnos!!". Exclamó una Misato feliz, ellos se dirigía al estacionamiento de NERV.

_»»»_

En el estacionamiento de NERV, todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, hasta que Shinji no pudo ver el auto de su guardiana y mejor quiso preguntar.

"Esto parece que marcha sobre ruedas". Pensó el chico. "Hey, Misato ¿dónde está tu vehiculo?". Dijo Shinji, mientras, otra vez, buscaba con la mirada el auto pero no lo encontró.

"Ahí está". Dijo Misato, Shinji volteó donde ella señaló…

"¿Misato estás bien?". Shinji pronunció al ver lo que parecía increíble, eso no era, ni siquiera parecía auto, tenia ruedas pero…

"Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?". Cuestionó la Major.

"Porque eso es un bicicleta para niños ¿Dónde está tu auto?".

"¿Eh?… larga historia". Fue la respuesta de su guardiana, ella miraba a todos lados buscando en que enfocar su vista no quería ver a los ojos del chico por el momento.

Misato se subió la bicicleta y le dijo a Shinji que se subiera atrás, el coloca sus pies sobre los 'diablos' que tenía la bicicleta y Misato empezó a pedalear.

_»»»_

Al fin Misato y Shinji salieron de NERV para ya dirigirse a su casa, cuando en el camino ven una tragedia.

"Oh, No puede ser, quien seria capaz de esta atrocidad". Dijo Misato mientras observaba la situación.

"No lo se, Misato, no lo se… Sigue pedaleando que ya quiero llegar a casa".

"Esto es culpa del vandalismo, pobre de esos chicos que abandonaron el buen camino… malditos Punk's, Shinji, prométeme que no te convertirás en uno".

"Te lo prometo, Misato… yo soy 100% Emo".

"Sí, hablando de Emocidad*, te he visto algo preocupado, o mas bien algo Emo desde en la mañana ¿Por qué te comportas así, ¿eh?".

*(Medida de capacidad, con la cual se puede saber que tan Emable eres, o del verbo emar, yo emo, tú emas, ella ema, vosotros emáis, etc.)

"Es que, Misato, yo… este… eh… yo, ¿tu sabes que habrá un baile en la escuela verdad? Bueno se trata de eso, yo quería invitar a Asuka para que fuera conmigo, pero todo este día fue un desastre para mí" balbuceó el joven con clara desilusión en su voz.

"Bueno por que no le preguntas hoy". Dijo Misato, Shinji sólo asintió con su cabeza, con esas palabras lograría calmarse solo por esta vez.

_»»»_

Llegando al apartamento y después de hacer atravesado la puerta principal Shinji fue a la cocina y encontró unos platos en la mesa donde, al parecer Asuka había comido tras la ausencia de él en la cocina.

Entonces se dirigió a la habitación de Asuka, empujó la puerta suavemente, pero al entrar vio que ella está dormida.

"¡Demonios!". Murmuró para no despertarla, cerró la puerta lentamente y se dirigió a la cocina con Misato. "Creo que le diré mañana".

"Sí la vez". Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. "Acuérdate que mañana tienes que ir a las pruebas otra vez porque esta vez llegaste tarde".

"No me lo recuerdes".

"Por cierto ese suéter no te va".

"¡¡Misato-san!!". Exclamó Shinji enojado. "Ya me voy a dormir". No tenía ganas de pelear por algo sin sentido así que decidió irse a dormir.

"Duerme bien que mañana nos vamos temprano".

Shinji se fue desilusionado ese día a la cama, puesto a que no pudo decirle a la pelirroja que fuera al baile con él y espera poder verla mañana y preguntarle, porque siempre hay un mañana ¿Qué no? Otra oportunidad y al igual que muchas más siempre puede salir algo bueno de ello.


	2. Día 1 Asuka

Primero que nada; hola.

Bien, este fic, está dividido en tres partes por día, si leen un poco de este capítulo, podrán notar que, en éste, hay partes que se suprimieron en el anterior, por ejemplo, cuando, Shinji entra al cuarto de Asuka y después ya están desayunando; bien, pues aquí está la parte faltante, bien, así pues, yo también les podré ayudar un poco para que sitúen en la historia el espacio y tiempo de cada una de las escenas.

Si no hay necesidad de situar el tiempo y el espacio, no lo haré.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Miércoles 10 de Febrero del 2016

Día de Sohryu Asuka Langley 7:13 A.M.

Asuka estaba dormida en su cuarto ella tenía un sueño, así que digamos que tenia un sueño muy agradable ya que, en sus facciones faciales, así lo demostraban. Ella tenía una linda sonrisa esbozada en su rostro que la hacia parecer más linda aún. También su rostro denotaba serenidad.

De repente su sueño fue interrumpido, interrumpido por una voz a la lejanía que provenía más allá de su habitación. Rompió el sueño y el agradable silencio que se cernía en su habitación y sonaba algo así.

"¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? Llegaré tarde a Nerv, ¡¡Demonios!!". Escuchó la voz de Misato a lo lejos. "¡¡¡Adiós, Shinji!!!".

"¡¡Que te vaya bien Misato!!". Ahora era la voz de Shinji la que resonaba en su habitación, esa voz, la que casi no soportaba, y lo que aún no podía tolerar de él, es que siempre que hacia algo mal pedía perdón, o simplemente se disculpaba aunque no fuera su culpa.

Con el ruido que ambos hicieron, ella se levantó y se sentó al filo de su cama y vio un reloj sobre el buró que marcaba las 7:15.

"Ay, justo ahora que tenía un grato sueño". Pensó ella.

Ahora alguien tocaba la puerta, posiblemente era el 'baka' de Shinji que la molestaría y a pesar de saber quien era, ella, no quiso responde, todo fue su culpa y la de Misato, ellos arruinaron su lindo y exuberante sueño, ésta sería una pequeña venganza para él.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a quien estaba detrás de ella. (Llegada de Shinji al principio del cap1).

"A… Asuka". Dijo Shinji tartamudeando. "El desayuno está listo".

"¡¡¡Pervertido baka hentai!!! ¡¡Que haces en mi cuarto… espiarme!!".

"No, no Asuka yo…". Ahí está eso de nuevo, ella sabía con exactitud lo que acontecía después de estas palabras, lo que dirá la sacaría de quicio, como ya lo había hecho antes, y, ella, lo intentaría alejarlo de nuevo. "Lo-lo siento".

"¡¡Vete de aquí!!". Le gritó. Ella no quería oírlo disculparse, él cerró la puerta "Así no llegará lejos". pensó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, esos silencios incómodos que hacen que uno se aburra o se desespere, ella no quería estar en el silencio así que lo único que podía hacer seria; hablar para sí misma.

"¡Himmel! Por qué a mí".

Asuka se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para ver que sucedía con Tokio-3, cuando miró abajo, vio a su tutora pedaleando una pequeña bicicleta. Cuando, la Major, desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja, ella dio unos cuantos parpadeaos a modo de impresión e inverosimilitud. Era extraño ver a su guardiana en situaciones embarazosas como ésas, como podía ser cuidada por alguien así, como soportar que ella actuara de ése modo, pareciera que aún no ha madurado.

"Y, a ésta, ¿Qué mosco le pico?".

Después de haberse cambiado de ropa la chica salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina. El aroma del lugar era agradable, eso le ánimo un poco. Le agradaba respirar ese tipo de aromas que provenían del arte culinario del tercero.

Al ver el desayuno puesto en la mesa y se sentó para disfrutar los alimento, cuando el silencio se apoderó de la cocina, Asuka decidió romper el silencio para variar.

"Oye baka, ¿Tú sabes porque Misato iba pedale…?". Se interrumpió. Al parecer, ésa era una pregunta tonta que tal vez, él, no tenía ni la respuesta ni la más mínima idea del suceso.

"¿Hum?". Preguntó un extrañado Shinji ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Qué quería decirle, acaso eso le molestaría y por eso calló.

"Olvídalo". La pelirroja volvió a ver su plato para seguir comiendo. En que cosas estaba pensando esta mañana.

"Deberíamos darnos prisa que llegaremos tarde". Dijo Shinji. Él se estaba levantando de la mesa, Asuka simplemente lo miró. Tomó una actitud demasiado serena para su gusto.

Cuando el chico dejó la mesa, Asuka se dio cuenta de lo que tenía puesto el tercero, "¿Un suéter morado?". Pensó Asuka, mientras intentaba no reír tanto justo en esa situación en la que se encontraba, esperaba hacerlo después de insultarlo, eso se vería mejor, así que se aguantó las ganas de reír para decirle algo antes de hacerlo.

"¿Un suéter morado? Jajaja. Parece una uva, no más bien un teletubi". Pensó la chica.

"Toma Asuka". Dijo Shinji. Asuka salió de sus pensamientos. El joven extendió la mano para darle su almuerzo.

"Oye baka… lindo suéter". Dijo sarcásticamente. Ella tomó lo que le estaba dando. "Donde lo compraste, en el área de payasos, o estaban en otro lado ¿Eh?".

"Ja, muy gracioso Asuka". Renegó el chico, ahora sólo se dedicó a pensar en lo que había sucedido. "¿Éste no es un buen momento para decírselo, verdad?".

_»»»_

(Despues de haber hecho la pregunta en la calle: "te has preguntado por que Hikari le dijo… le dijo que 'sí' al chiflado de Touji").

Ahora, ya, por fin se dirigían a la escuela, de nuevo aclaro, iban por las mismas calles de siempre pero ahora ya sin el silencio para estos momento ya había pasado lo que pasó. Esa plática de Hikari aun tenía incógnitas que el tercero y se vio obligado a saciar sus dudas.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?". Ahora cuestionó Shinji mientras la veía a la cara directamente.

"Porque este… yo… eh, que te importa, además ¡¡por que me estabas espiando baka!! Quién te dio permiso para que entraras, pervertido hentai".

"Pero Asuka yo…". El chico trató de defenderse, pero cada esfuerzo era inútil contra alguien como la pelirroja. Era como tratar de acribillar a alguien con un plátano, (Aunque se ha demostrado que esto es posible, con una gran dosis de exceso de potasio), o con una pasta dental (preferible si usas la que contiene mentol, dicen que es buena, además que te da buen aliento).

En eso, cuando llegaban a una intersección de calles antes de que Shinji dijera lo que tenía que decir (La palabra con "P") fue empujado por alguien haciendo que cayera sobre Asuka y, bueno, ya saben, por error como la ultima vez que cayó sobre alguien, ustedes saben sobre quién cayó, le tocó… ahí (Me limito a decir donde, usen su imaginación, esta parte es una de las pocas partes que ustedes podrán usar su imaginación, así que disfrútenla, tengan la libertad de… mejor me callo).

"P-pe-perdón, Asuka". Rápidamente y quitó la mano. Él vio donde tenía esa extremidad, así que rápidamente se intentó levantar para no enojar más a la fiera pelirroja.

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

Asuka le dio una cachetada (¡Uy! Hasta a mí me dolió) para que el chico se levantó lo mas rápido de ahí, ahora este momento tampoco era el bueno, para la pregunta que le haría a la pelirroja.

_»»»_

(Cuando llegan al salón de clases y aún no está el maestro).

Llegando a la escuela, Asuka y Shinji, aún, el maestro, no había llegado, así que, no tuvieron problemas por llegar algo tarde, Shinji había ido con sus amigos y Asuka se estaba dirigiendo donde, "La Jefa de Clase" —o para abreviarlo, la JC—, estaba sentada, ella tomaría el lugar más cercano a ella, para estar juntas.

"Buenos días Asuka". Saludó Hikari en tono solemne.

"¿Buenos?". Dijo Asuka, mientras tomaba asiento. Ahora esta expresión haría despertar la curiosidad de su amiga y haría que empezara una serie de preguntas, como una entrevista pero… más incómoda.

"¿Buenos?, Asuka dime ahora que te pasó". La serie de preguntas se hizo presente en un segundo, al parecer la chica quería estar lo más informadamente posible, por si ocurría algún altercado, si esto sucediera, ella sabría el porqué empezó o cómo se solucionaría de la manera más justa, he ahí a la Hikari que, la mayoría, conoce.

"Muchas cosas, Hikari, muchas cosas". Respondió la germana, al parecer su tono de voz decía mucho, pero aun así, eso era difícil de descifrar; ella lo ocultaba muy bien, tenía años de práctica ocultando sus sentimientos, así que esto lo lograría poner bajo la tumba junto con ella si quisiera guardar muy bien sus secretos.

"¿Como qué, Asuka?". El interrogatorio no se detendría ahí, sino sería el comienzo, ahora Hikari querría saber la verdad y no habrá nada que la detenga, solo la verdad la detendría en estos momentos.

En eso entró el maestro y desde que cualquier maestro entra, Hikari deja sus labores de mejor amiga para tomar los de una JC; al igual que los pilotos que al terminar una batalla dejan de lado eso y vuelven a ser chicos otra vez. De no haber sido por el maestro el interrogatorio hubiera seguido por mucho tiempo.

_»»»_

(Durante el receso, donde Shinji camina junto con Kensuke).

Durante el receso académico, que usualmente los jóvenes usan para comer, o simplemente dejar los labores de estudiante para convertirse en amigos. Unas chicas se dirigían al tejado, no eran nada más y nada menos que Asuka e Hikari que irían a ver a Suzuhara, para tener una comida juntos ya por segunda vez en ese mes, más bien era Suzuhara y Horaki, los que almorzarían juntos, puesto a que hacía una semana había empezado una relación entre ellos.

"Oye, Hikari". Musitó la pelirroja.

"Si". Respondió la aludida.

"Dime… ¿Por qué decidiste aceptar salir con ese chiflado?". Su voz se hizo un tanto más baja.

"¡Ah!… es porque…". Su cara se volvió en un tono rojizo, increíble que le preguntara eso. "Suzuhara siempre me gustó desde hace mucho, además estaba esperando el momento en que él…". La chica bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. "Por fin se me declarara, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?".

"Porque eh… yo, yo tengo… tengo celos".

"¡¡¡¿Celos?!!! ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡Te gusta Touji!". Casi gritó sorprendida Hikari, lo hizo como para que todos se enteraran de eso.

"¡¡¡Qué!!! Qué estás diciendo Hikari". Respondió exaltada Asuka. "¡¡NO ES ESA CLASE DE CELOS!!...". La pelirroja le devolvió el gritó. "Es porque. Solamente puedo estar contigo cuando ese tonto no está, y eso es solo en la escuela, tú estás casi todo el tiempo fuera de la escuela con él y yo…"

"Eso es claro, pues es mi novio". Interrumpió Hikari. "¿Sabes qué? Hoy te acompañare a tu casa".

"Pero… hoy tengo que ir a Nerv".

"No importa, yo iré a acompañarte entonces". Le dio una sonrisa, Asuka también sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al tejado vieron a Touji que estaba esperando a que su Hikari llegara, cuando la vio se levantó y se acerca a ella, Asuka de nuevo estaba sola y se dirige al barandal para dejarlos solos y así no molestar.

En ese momento, dirigió su vista hacia abajo y miró a dos sujetos que transitaban, eran Shinji y Kensuke caminando, pensó un tiempo y después decidió algo, tal vez si le arrojara algo de su almuerzo a Shinji estaría bien. Calculó la trayectoria antes de arrojar la comida y apuntaba lo mejor que podía, pues si podía dar a un blanco a varios metros de distancia, quien diría que a un castaño sería imposible. Arrojó el trozó de carne, unos segundos después, el proyectil, dio en el objetivo y decidió esconderse para no ser vista.

_»»»_

(Cuando Shinji está esperando)

Al terminar las clases, ella y Hikari salieron muy rápido de la escuela porque Asuka tenía pruebas de harmónicos, así que, Hikari, decidió acompañarla para compensar lo que había pasado en el receso.

"Bueno, Asuka, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan, así que, Adiós, ya no puedo ir mas allá… lástima que no trabajo aquí".

"Sí ¿Verdad? Bueno, Adiós, Hikari". Se despidió de la chica de coletas y pecas, Asuka ingresó su tarjeta para entrar a las instalaciones del Geofrente.

_»»»_

(Cuando Shinji, esta esperando y después se va hacia NERV).

En NERV…

Cuando llegó a la sala de monitoreo notó que no estaba Shinji, pero sí estaba Misato y Rei. Lo más extraño era que él sabía que hoy tenían pruebas.

En los vestidores de NERV. Asuka y Rey estaban colocándose sus plugsuit, y como Asuka sabía que ella no hablaría, decidió hablar para entablar una conversación y no aburrirse en el lugar.

"Oye, Rei, ¿tú sabes dónde está el baka?". Musitó Asuka mientras veía a Rei presionando el botón 'Mágico' (Yo quiero ropa ajustable seria genial, como en esa película donde viajan al futuro y hay zapatos y chaquetas ajustables).

"¿El baka…? Te refieres a Ikari". Contestó monótonamente como sólo ella puede hacerlo, sin expresar interés alguno.

"Sí, de que otro Baka estaría hablando". Dijo sarcásticamente.

"No". Respondió Rei en su tono.

_»»»_

Ambas ya se dirigían a los cuartos donde serían monitoreadas para ver sus avances en sincronización mientras. Ritsuko preguntó.

"¿Nadie sabe dónde está Shinji?".

"¡¡NO!!". Respondieron Rei, Asuka y Misato al unísono.

"Bueno, ya entendí. Comencemos con la prueba". Respondió un tanto asustada al escucharlas a las tres. "Que genio, ya cásense".

Acababan de haber terminado la prueba, en realidad estuvieron ahí por, no más de 25 minutos, de modo que Asuka se fue para llegar al apartamento y terminar su labores, tales como la (Aburrida) tarea.

Iba transitando cerca de un parque cuando un balón cayó cerca de ella y un chico, no mayor de 10 años de edad, tal vez más, que usaba una gorra azul y roja, le gritó a la joven piloto.

"¡¡Disculpe, señorita, me puede regresar mi balón!!". El chiquillo le gritó gentilmente para obtener la atención de la pelirroja. Que volteó rápido.

"¿Eh?". Asuka reaccionó y decidió patear el balón hacia el niño para que ninguno de ellos dos tuviera la necesidad de cruzar la calle.

Entonces ella pateó el balón en dirección hacia el chico sin darse cuenta que ella tenia dos pies izquierdos, así que el balón tomó una (exagerada) curva y le pegó a un auto, que en menos de un segundo encendió su alarma, el balón rebotó tan fuerte en él que fue a dar en un puesto de frutas que atendían dos señores de la tercera edad, cuando la esfera llegó tumbó su puesto haciendo que una lona —que protegía a las frutas del Sol y la lluvia— quedara arriba de ellos y rompiendo la madera donde se sujetaban las frutas así que éstas, cayeron totalmente al piso, pero el balón no se detuvo ahí, siguió su trayectoria y le dio a otra cosa, le pegó a una andamio de madera he hizo que los trabajadores que estaban en ese momento ampliando una casa se asustaran e hicieran que algunos trozos de madera y concreto cayeran sobre los autos haciendo graves daños a estos… también parte de la casa se vino abajo ya que no tenia soporte.

Asuka sorprendida de la reacción en cadena que se formó corrió rápidamente hacia su edificio departamental para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella fue la causante de todo.

El balón de milagro llegó cerca del chico y lo levantó.

Cuando el chico se recuperó del susto que todo eso le metió, volteó para ver a la chica pero, ¿había desaparecido?, imposible, ella era tan rápida como Misato, cuando se trataba de pagar cuentas el bares, si ambas podían correr así podrían ser tan rápidas como Ana Gabriela o quizás podrían ser unos fantasmas, hubieran visto la cara del pobre chico.

De repente sintió unas mirada por la espalda, sentía como si alguien lo apuñalase con muchos cuchillos, o espada. Al voltear vio que, a una turba enfurecida de personas (Los tiernos viejitos, los trabajadores, los dueños de los autos dañados y dos personas que paseaban en su carro justo cuando también fueron alcanzados por escombros) que le culpaban de todo el acto que pasó, pues el tenía el cuerpo del delito en sus manos. Pobre chico, pobre.

Rápidamente el chico soltó el balón y se dio a la fuga mientras la turba, enardecida, sacó pedazos de madera ya encendidos (como antorchas, te preguntaras ¿de dónde las sacaron? La verdad no lo sé, pero ha habido casos donde suceden cosas parecidas) que usaron como antorchas y otros comían sandias que se habían caído del puesto.

"Genial". Musitó en un tono triste, sorpresa, asustado y temeroso. "Primero mi bicicleta y ahora esto". El pequeño no podía creer en lo que se había metido ese… no era su día.

_»»»_

Asuka por fin llegó a su casa/habitación/departamento y comenzó a ver a todas partes pero no encontró a alguien en él. Aún no había llegado, sabía que Misato estaría hasta tarde, pero… ¿Dónde diablos estaba el baka? Asuka comenzó a sentir los estragos que causa el estomago cuando necesita algo.

"Tengo hambre". Se sujetó el estomago y buscó en el refrigerador, pero no había nada y mejor decidió ir a la alacena y tomar sopa instantánea para prepárala ante la ausencia de su Chef (Shinji) favorito, que aunque no le dijera que él es el mejor, se podría especular (malinterpretar). "¿Donde estarán todos?".

Cuando la sopa estaba lista, la sirvió en un plato y luego se dispuso a comer en frente de la televisión.

Terminando de cenar decidió irse a dormir, dejó los platos en la cocina y se fue directo a su habitación. Increíblemente, ella quedó dormida casi al instante, no se daría cuenta que, el algún momento, Misato y Shinji, estarían llegando, nada la podía despertar de su tranquilo sueño. Nada la molestaría por el momento.

Nada.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por estar leyendo esta historia.

Después que nada, no se si esa expresión sea correcta, pero, espero que sigan con este fic hasta el final, y además, pero que lleguen más ideas para que pueda acabarlo pronto, ¿que no?


	3. Día 1 Misato

Miércoles 10 de Febrero del 2016

Día de Katsuragi Misato 7:00 A.M.

El día de la Major Katsuragi. Ella se levantó de su cama, tenía una cita de 'Trabajo' con Kaji en NERV a las 7:30. ¿Llegaría temprano? No. ¿Tomaría esto como una cita de 'Trabajo'? Tal vez. Pero quién piensa en futuro.

Ella decidió colocarse su uniforme, después de varios minutos salió de su habitación, con una cara de sueño que ni para que les cuento, cuando me la imagino también tengo sue… ZZzzzz…... ¿Qué? Perdón.

Ella estaba entrando hacia la cocina cuando vio a Shinji frente a la estufa.

_»»»_

(Después de despedirse, en la mañana, de Shinji).

La Major Katsuragi salió rápido del apartamento para ir por su deportivo azul e ir a la cita de 'trabajo'. El tiempo transcurriría y no se detendría por ella.

"Que extraño se ve Shinji con esa cosa encima, le diré que lo tire y le compraré otra más bonito".

Iba llegando al ascensor cuando sonó su celular, decidió responder para que quien estuviera detrás de la línea no se desesperase. A ella tampoco le gustaba que la dejaran esperando.

La Major entró al elevador.

"Hola Misato".

"¿Quien habla?". La Major cuestionó, ella sabía quien era, pero, ustedes saben que preguntar es de cortesía.

"Soy yo". Del otro lado de la línea responde una voz un tanto ofendida, esperaba que ella no tuviera que decir cosas así. Y pensar que llevaban conociéndose desde hace mucho… mucho tiempo.

"¡Oh! Por Dios me estoy hablando a mi misma". Respondió la Major con una voz muy atónita. Esta broma sería la mejor de su día. Como le gustaba molestar a la persona de la otra línea.

"Misato, podrías dejar de jugar, esto es serio". Dijo con voz seria.

"¿Qué quieres?". Contestó Misato algo enojada pero el tenía razón esto tal vez sea 'importante'. "Kaji".

"Sólo quería decirte que han cambiado los planes, ahora te veré en el parque".

"¿Qué? En el parque… ¿Cuál parque?". ¿A qué parque irían y para qué? ¿Quizás esto si sea una cita? ¿Posiblemente, ahí se la quiera ligar? ¿O sólo es mi imaginación?... ¿Dejaría de preguntarme cosas así?... ¿O no?

_»»»_

Misato por fin llegó al primer piso o más bien a tierra firma, había salido del elevador y ahora se dirigía a su deportivo azul, pero para su sorpresa el auto tenía una llanta ponchada, así que recordó que no tenía una llanta de repuesto, ella la dejó en el supermercado porque no cabía su dotación mensual de cerveza en el auto así que la abandonó en la intemperie.

"¡¡Demonios!! Que bien, que bien". Se dijo a sí misma repetitivamente. "Actitud positiva ante esto, piensa, vibra positiva, tengo vibra positiva".

Ella rápidamente busca un sustituto para reemplazar su auto, en eso vio a un chico, y pensó "Mmm, una bicicleta, seria yo capas de… Sí, sí soy capas". Ella se acercó al chico y le enseñó su credencial de NERV, esa credencial poderosa, la que hace que pueda hacer muchas cosas, como entrar a buenos bares o simplemente pasarse los altos. Lo único que le faltaba hacer a esa tarjeta era hacer a su portador capaz de volar.

"Éste es un asunto oficial de NERV, así que me dispongo a tomar prestado tu vehículo, mocoso". Misato quitó al pobre chico de la bicicleta y se subió en ella.

El chico se quedó mirando hacia donde la Major Katsuragi pedaleaba para salir de su vista y chico comienza a llorar, le habían robado su bicicleta, no, espera, le habían tomado prestada su bicicleta. Independiente mente de lo anterior, era un regalo de cumpleaños y ya no lo tenía.

"¡Mamá! una vieja me robó mi bicicleta". Gritaba el chico mientras corría (hacia donde al parecer era su casa) con lágrimas en su cara. A sus 9 años y ya había sido víctima de un robo, oh, que desdichado niño, su infancia, piensen en ellos (Llanto del autor) pobres.

_»»»_

Misato fue donde se suponía que Kaji la esperaría, ese tipo, como le caía mal, pero sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, muy, muy en el fondo, aún lo quería. Cuando llegó al parque donde se suponía que se verían, efectivamente ahí estaba él, el que no se sabe afeitar bien, ¿Por qué? Acaso usa de los desechables, ¡debería usar unas Gillette©!

Misato se levantó del asiento de la bici y se dirigió a hablar con él pero, Kaji era más rápido que ella y le ganó la palabra.

"Linda bici, Misato". El sarcasmo en la voz de Kaji se hizo notar.

"Cállate, Kaji, para qué querías que viniera aquí". Dijo enojada, o aparentaba estarlo. Era inusual estar en un lugar como ése. "No quedamos que en NERV".

"Ah, lo siento, Misato, pero hace unos minutos recibí una llamada de Ritsuko. Cambio de planes. Ahora iremos a NERV".

"¡Rayos! yo que no quería llegar ahí hasta después". Se dijo para sí misma.

"Misato, me puedes dar un aventón".

"Claro, súbete atrás". Dijo con ironía en su voz mientras señalaba hacia atrás con el pulgar sin mirar hacia allá.

"Gracias".

Ambos estaban en la bicicleta, Misato pedaleando a toda máquina y Kaji sobre los diablos que tenía la bicicleta. Estaban a punto de llegar a un cruce de calles cuando Misato rompió el silencio. Ella era una mujer que le gustaba charlar, y aunque fuera Kaji el que estaba con ella decidió hacerlo.

"¿Y…? ¿Cómo has estado?". Increíble que preguntara algo así, e incluso Kaji se sorprendió de dicho acto, era imposible, tal vez esa Misato no era Misato, sino otra persona ¿Quizás Misato II? ¿O la tercera?

"Bien y… al parecer tú también". Dijo lo último mientras veía atrás las nal… bueno, la parte posterior de Misato meneándose al pedalear en un vaivén. "De aquí atrás te puedes ver muy bien, Misato, dime haces ejercicio a menudo".

Misato sabía que estaba haciendo Kaji, cuando él terminó esa oración, ella se detuvo en seco, el hombre casi se cayó pero se logró detener. ¡Uff! Por poco y estaría levantándose.

"¿Qué pasa, Misato?". Ingenuamente trató de exonerarse de lo que había hecho, él quería dar a entender que no entendía nada. Bueno, su plan, no fusionaría.

"¡Bájate!". La Major ordenó, ahora ya no era su amiga, sino un posible enemigo, su peor pesadilla.

"Pero por qué". Acto seguido, Kaji se bajó y se colocó frente a Misato, quería una explicación, pensaba que su plan podría salir mejor si él intentaba eso "¿Ahora que hice?".

Misato se estaba enojando, al creer que Kaji se estaba haciendo el inocente, así que se preparó para atacarlo o empujarlo, así que optó por empujarlo, y efectivamente eso fue lo que hizo.

Al empujar a Kaji, se dio cuenta de su error, ya que vio que él chocó con alguien, ella se vería obligada a pedir perdón, pero rápidamente reconoció a los chicos con quien Kaji había chocado, mas no dijo nada, y se dio a la fuga regresando por donde vino. Pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía para salir de ese embrollo, el cual, ella había creado.

"¡¡Rayos!! Ellos no me pueden ver con ése ahora". Pensó la Major mientras seguía acelerando.

_»»»_

(Después de que Shinji cae sobre Asuka en "el día de Asuka").

"¡Auch! Eso me dolió". Dijo Ryoji.

¡¡PLAF!!

"¡¡Uy!! Eso me dolió más". Continuó al oír el sonido de, al parecer, una cachetada, volteó para ver a quien se surtieron.

"¡¡¡Asshh!!! Hombres". Refunfuño la germana.

"Hola chicos". Los dos jóvenes escucharon una voz que era muy familiar y la reconocieron muy fácil.

"Kaji". Dijo un sorprendido y adolorido Shinji, él se sobaba su mejilla.

"¡¡Kaji!! ¿Qué haces por aquí?". Asuka, por su lado, saludó felizmente.

"Yo, estaba con Katsuragui hasta que…". Volteó para señalar a Misato mientras se levanta, pero ya no había nadie. "¿Katsuragui?".

Los dos chicos también vieron hacia allá, pero no había nadie, eso era extraño demasiado extraño. Si Misato estaba ahí, entonces quiere decir que ella es muy rápida para huir de ese modo.

"Bueno, chicos, creo que los dejo, tengo que volver a NERV y ya es muy tarde". Kaji se despidió para ir a su trabajo, ¿O no?

"Antes que te marches, ¿Qué horas son, Kaji?". Cuestionó Asuka con una sonrisa en su cara, claramente daba a entender que el simple hecho de que ahí estuviera él, le alegraba el día.

"Las 7:54".

"¡Demonios!, Asuka, llegaremos tarde…".

Así ambos se fueron corriendo para que ese retraso no se prolongara mucho más, tratarían de llegar lo más temprano posible, una tarea difícil porque aún les faltaba un tramo grande.

Ambos chicos se estaban alejando, cuando el mayor le dio un consejo al castaño.

"¡Hey!, Chico, ponte hielo".

"Lo haré, Kaji".

"Bueno a regresar a NERV…". Bajó la cabeza, hundió sus hombros y dijo desilusionado. "Caminado".

_»»»_

Misato ya se estaba acercando a NERV, llegaría tarde después de todo, lo malo de hacer eso, era que le disminuirían el sueldo por cada vez que llegaba tarde o faltaba. Ella miró a su derecha, vio una tienda y decidió entrar, ya que iba a llegar tarde y que importaría si llegaba 10 minutos después, al cabo de unos minutos ella salió con una pequeña bolsa.

Unos instantes después la Major llegó a las instalaciones y al entrar a los laboratorios, donde Ritsuko estaba, se sentó. La doctora decidió hablar ya que el ambiente aburrido se estaba haciendo presente y aunque ella era aburrida, también a ellos les disgusta eso, bueno, yo creo eso. Que aunque dicen que los científicos son callas, a mí ¡qué!

"¿Dónde está Kaji?". Preguntó con su voz fría y analizadora ante la situación que veía, se suponía que llegarían juntos (Misato y Kaji).

"No lo sé, podemos empezar sin él". Propuso, ella estaba apoyándose en la mesa con sus brazos, y colocó su cabeza para descansarla sobre ellas.

"No, tenemos que esperado".

_»»»_

Ya casi era la hora en que los alumnos salieran de clases, pronto estarían en los cuarteles los elegidos, de repente un cansado tipo con una barba mal afeitada entró a donde se realizarían la pruebas de armónicos.

"¿Kaji, dónde estabas?". Preguntó Rutsuko, la Dra. estaba tecleando en la máquina adjunta a ella.

"Tuve un percance y…". No terminó su frase, extraño casi nadie hace eso, sólo una persona hacia eso.

"Ya cállate, Kaji, pronto llegarán los chicos, así que mejor vete". Buscó de donde vino la voz que le interrumpió, era Misato, no se había dado cuanta que ella estaba también en la habitación. Él sólo pudo decir un: "¿Uh?" ante el entrometimiento de la Mayor.

_»»»_

Kaji había salió de la habitación y se fue a quien sabe donde. Pocos minutos después entraron Asuka y Rei a las capsulas.

"¿Están listas chicas?". Pregunto Ritsuko.

"Sí". Respondieron ambas pilotos.

Ritsuko cortó la comunicación con las chicas y le dirigió la palabra a Misato, ella al parecer estaba mirando hacia las cabinas, pero su mente no estaba haciendo eso; pensaba.

La Dra. decidió preguntarle antes de que fuera más difícil sacarla de sus pensamientos. Como antes habían tenido una conversación, decidió preguntar de nuevo.

"¿En serio no sabes dónde puede estar?". Inquirió la científica.

"La verdad… no". Respondió algo preocupada, posiblemente al chico se le había olvidado que tenía las pueblas hoy.

Pasaron varios minutos en el área de pruebas hasta que terminaron, y de nuevo se estaba poniendo tedioso el ambiente, las pruebas a veces parecían eternas y estresantes, el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento, nunca se sabría hace cuando empezó, pero aun así, no duraban mucho, pero, al fin, cuando las pruebas se habían terminado, Misato, se limitó a decir.

"Es todo por hoy, chicas, ya pueden irse".

"Bien, ya era hora, Misato". Ya han de saber quien respondió así verdad. "Ya me estaba aburriendo aquí, deberían ponerle una decoración mas bonita o mejor aún, una televisión dentro".

"Entendido". Un tono muermo respondió, ¡wow! ¿Será Rei?

"¿Ritsuko?". La Major buscaba la atención de su amiga.

"Sí". ¿Y saben que…? la obtuvo, Ritsuko miró directo a los ojos de la Major.

"Como han salido sus pruebas". La verdad era costumbre preguntar sobre ello, así que ella esperaba los mismos datos que las veces anteriores, quizás uno que otro punto en su sincronización de aumento para ambas, pero nada más.

"Igual que siempre, creo que no van a cambiar hasta que algo muy extraño pase". Respondió la doctora. Aún se veía seria, tal vez era porque lo estaba, ella regresó su vista hacia las computadoras.

"Bien, Ritsuko, ahora tengo que irme a terminar algo en mi oficina". Misato salió de la habitación para diríjase por los pasillos de NERV, la Major quería llegar a su oficina, que albergaba todo un conjunto de papeles que posiblemente llegaban casi al cielo, o mínimo podían rozarlo.

Saliendo de la habitación ella comienza a vagar por los pasillos. Sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a caminar por algunos extraños corredores de la instalación y no se dio cuenta ya que estaba pensando en una simple fecha, si ella no estuviera pensando en aquello, tal vez no se hubiese perdido en primer lugar.

"Ahora que lo pienso, muy pronto será 14 de febrero. No puedo creer que la humanidad aún siga celebrando ese tipo de fechas, en especial después de lo que pasó en el segundo impacto. La verdad no se que tiene de importante esa fecha 'El Amor Y La Amistad' ¡huh!, posiblemente Kaji me diga algo, si cree en eso… aunque yo sea la que tenga que darle algo".

En esos momentos Misato entró al mundo real —bienvenida Misato—, ella dejo sus pensamientos, se percató que los pasillos en los que ahora se encontraba, no los conocía, ¿Se ha perdido de nuevo? La verdad yo creo que… sí (Para que les cuento calumnias, no me gusta mentir).

La Major Katsuragi empezó a buscar una salida, o más bien, ayuda, pero se siguió perdiendo más y más a medida que avanza, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que hubiera esperado a alguien para que la rescatara, pudo haber llamado al 066 o incluso a protección civil (Lástima que no van tan lejos, imagínate ir en una patrulla de México hasta Japón, pero eso sí, una patrulla voladora o submarina).

"¡¡Oh, por Dios!! ¡¡¡Dónde estoy!!! Creo que no debí pensar mientras caminaba". La Major comenzó a sentir los estragos de la soledad, desolación y desesperación y también el no saber a dónde dirigirse, pensaba regresar por donde vino, pero, de todos modos parecía una mala idea después de todo, si a 'Hansel y Gretel' no les funcionó dejar rastros de pan en el camino ¿Quién dijo que a la Major sí le funcionaría?

Misato ahora trataba de regresar por donde vino pero algo extraño estaba pasando, cada vez que pasaba por algún nuevo pasillo se daba cuenta que en realidad no había nadie, como si estuviesen haciendo algún complot para dejarla abandonada, ¿Querían ver que tan lejos llegaba sin guía?

"Extraño, en estos pasillos… no hay nadie, qué acaso nos estará atacando un ¡¡¡Ángel!!!... No, no lo creo ya me hubiesen llamado por los altavoces… y si están fallando… Oh, necesito darme prisa para salir de aquí, por favor ¡que alguien me ayude!". Una esquizofrenia le empezó a llegar, y aunque era un tanto inevitable, era demasiada ansiedad para ella.

_»»»_

Después de haber vagado sin rumbo por más de 40 minutos…

Al final llegó a un lugar que reconoció en un santiamén, se estaba dando cuenta que los pasillos se estaban haciéndose familiares para ella. La Major comenzó a recordar mejor cada uno de esos pasillos, los cuales transitaba.

"¡¡Oh, por Dios!! Este lugar lo conozco… y ése también, y ése también, ¡Ah! Y a ése también lo conozco". Misato se puso contenta cuando vio una cabellera castaña caminado a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Al ver a Shinji, intentó alcanzarlo, el muchacho caminaba rápido, pero pudo detenerlo y le pidió que fueran juntos a su oficina, y le convenció de esperarla, Shinji y Misato fueron hacia dicha oficina…

_»»»_

(Es cuando, Shinji se topa con Misato en los pasillos).

Misato y Shinji están en búsqueda de la (extraviada) oficina de la Major, ¿Cómo se extravió?... si una oficina no se mueve se preguntaran pues no tengo la más mínima idea. De nuevo Misato se había perdido, estaba haciendo lo posible por recatarlo, y puesto a que era muy obvio, Shinji no tardo mucho en saber cual era la situación en la que su guardiana se había metido.

"Demonios, ahora que hago…". Pensó la Major. La mujer giró hacia la derecha.

"Misato, estas segura de saber a dónde vamos". Shinji rompió el silencio, el se dio cuenta de que su tutora (otra vez) se había perdido, él, mejor debía dirigir la expedición por los laberintos de NERV.

"Claro que sí, Shinji, no vez con quien estás hablando". Dijo algo preocupada no sabía que hacer así solo pidió que el chico no se diera cuenta, Misato solo podía pensar en 7 palabras ahora. "Que (1) no (2) se (3) de (4) cuenta (5) por (6) favor (7)".

"Misato… no tienes por qué ocultármelo, hemos pasado este pasillo 4 veces". Musitó el piloto ante la respuesta de Misato.

"¡¿Cómo los puedes distinguir?!". Cuestionó asombrada, como era posible que el pueda distinguirlas y ella no. "Digo, ¡¡ejem!!...". Carraspeó un poco la garganta.

"Mejor yo dirijo". Interrumpió, a lo mejor era por la pintura, si eso debía ser. De hecho sí, en la pared había instrucciones, pequeñas manchas, e incluso hay parte con flechas que dicen cosas como: 'Centro de comando, 200 metros' 'Baño de damas' 'Ruta de evacuación (Exclusivo para hombres)' 'Salida de emergencia' 'En caso de incendios' 'Oficina de la Major Katsuragui a 150 metros' y cosas por el estilo —A parte de: Disminuya 50Km, Retorno a desnivel a 340 m entre otros—.

_»»»_

Misato entró en su oficina, gracias a la afortunada ayuda de Shinji, ella encontró la oficina y aunque no pudo hacer su trabajo (Papeleo). Siempre hay un mañana, que ¿No?

"Veamos dónde está… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde la dejé?". La Major estaba buscando la bolsa negra que una vez estuvo con ella antes de dejarla en ese lugar, Misato se volvió presa de la desesperación y buscaba como loca.

Aún no encontraba lo que vino a buscar, así que encendió la luz y logró encontrar lo que estaba buscando, camino hacia ello y lo tomó, por fin ya podía irse a casa después de 5 minutos escudriñándolo en su oficina.

"¡Oh! ¿Por qué no las encendí antes?". Se dijo con desdén a sí misma.

Con la bolsa que le dieron cuando fue a la tienda, la Major decidió salir de su oficina, que más bien parecía papelera de reciclaje de Microsoft ®.

Shinji estaba afuera, y estaba un tanto desesperado ya que la había esperado mucho tiempo. ¡Ay! 5 minutos, de que se queja. Yo he estado esperando hasta 2 horas en un cyber y tenía ganas de ir al baño hacía como una hora y media. ¡Eh!

Así ambos fueron al estacionamiento para irse, Shinji se estaba subiendo a la bici, pronto dejaron las instalaciones de Nerv, habiéndolas dejado atrás.

"Que vergüenza, ojalá que nadie me vea". El pensamiento del primero no podía ser más claro. Se tapó la cara con una de sus manos sin despegar la otra, porque con ella se estaba deteniendo para no caerse de la bicicleta. "Ahora que lo recuerdo… espero que Misato no sepa que Kensuke y yo fuimos los culpables de arruinarle la llanta con un dardo, ese tonto de Kensuke lo dio… y él sabe que tengo mala puntería, demonios por que lo reté". Siguió pensando.

_»»»_

(Esta escena se situa después de que Shinji deja a Misato en la cocina y éste va al cuarto de Asuka).

Al llegar a departamento Shinji se dirigió al cuarto de Asuka mientras Misato se quedó en la cocina.

Ella tomó una cerveza del refrigerador para refrescarse, y se sentó en la mesa, nada mejor que una cerveza nocturna, esta cerveza no se compara con la matutina, ni la vespertina, ni la de antes de ir a bañarse, ni con la de antes de la cocina, ni la de la merienda, ni mucho menos con la de ir a dormir, eso era la mejor, esperó un rato y escuchó una puerta abrirse que más tarde se cerró.

"Mmm, con que eso era lo que le preocupaba, ya veo". pensó la Major.

_»»»_

Antes de que Shinji saliera de la cocina la Major le dijo: "No dejes que eso te moleste, mañana le podrás decir".

"Tienes razón Misato".

"Te quiero despierto temprano para irnos a NERV". Dijo la Major y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, y al no tener respuesta del chico continuó. "Que tengas buenas noches, Shinji-kun".

"Igualmente Misato". Shinji se retiró a su habitación para dormir.

_»»»_

(Entre cinco y diez minutos después de que Shinji y ella se dan las buenas noches).

Misato estaba en su habitación recostada en la cama con su pijama puesta para conciliar el sueño, ya había tomado su cerveza nocturna y la de antes de dormir, así que ella estaba más que dispuesta para soñar, estaba a apunto de pegar sus ojos cuando reflexionó.

"Ojalá que pueda beber mientras duermo".

"Bueno. Mañana será otro día. Espero que sea mejor que éste". La mujer se acomodó bajo las sabanas, ahora estará siendo presa del sueño. Su día había terminado y con como lo esperaba, pero aun así, lo disfrutó mucho. Y esperaría con ansias el siguiente día, mañana sería jueves, un lindo jueves 11 de febrero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, aquí concluye el primer día. Ahora vendre, por lógica, el segundo día, es decir, como pensó Misato, un lindo jueves el 11 de febrero. Bueno, creo que será todo. Espero que, no me abandonen durante esta historia.

¡¡Acompáñenme hasta el final...!! Por favor.

Y... hasta la vista. Nos leeremos luego, ¿o veremos?

No lo sé. Sólo ignoren el último comentario.

Bye, bye.


	4. Día 2 Asuka

Jueves 11 de Febrero del 2016

Día de Sohryu Asuka Langley 7:18 A.M.

Asuka volvió a despertar, era otro día, uno brillante, su sueño otra vez fue interrumpido, en el soñaba que estaba con alguien en un baile, posiblemente en el baile de San Valentín que habría en la escuela; bueno, continuemos. Ella se sentó al filo de su cama y enfocó su vista en el reloj despertador que tenía en un buró, ésta marcaba las…

"¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¡Las 7:20!!! Ese baka de Shinji no me despertó". Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina casi siempre se levantaba tarde, pero esta vez quería culpar a alguien más, en el apartamento se oía nada, ese perpetuo ambiente silente que detestaba. "¿Qué…No están? Qué pasa hoy". la chica buscó en la sala, la habitación de Shinji y la de Misato, al final se fue resignada a la cocina, ella no esperaba ver a en lo absoluto a alguna persona, si hubiera habido ruido ella sabría que había alguien. Cosa que no paso desde los primeros instantes de la mañana.

Asuka no podía creer que la habían dejado sola, esto era extraño para ella, por lo general estaba Shinji, y si ambos tenían que irse siempre avisaban antes, recordó que ella había llegado a casa y no estaban, y luego se fue a dormir, tal vez fue por eso que lo avisaron, Asuka se dirigió a la mesa, al estar cerca vio un almuerzo y un desayuno, pensó que era solo para ella, también logró ver una nota en el centro de ésta, que decía:

Asuka:

Si estás leyendo esto es por que tal vez yo no este, así que te dejo el desayuno en la mesa y también tu almuerzo.

Lamento no estar aquí. Es que como llegue tarde ayer la

Doctora Akagi me pidió que cambiáramos la fecha de las pruebas, así que tengo que ir hoy. Creo que no iré a la escuela.

Atte. El baka Shinji.

Postasa: no se como escribir postata, me ayudas cuando llegue.

Ella sostuvo la nota un tiempo, después la arrugó entre su puño y la arrojó a la basura. La pelirroja se sentó en la mesa, ahora su cabeza pensaba en los últimos instantes de su sueño, ¿Qué significaban aquellas imágenes en su cabeza? Y por qué nunca le vio la cara aquel joven con el cual bailaba.

"¿Qué significará? Ni si quiera puedo ver a esa persona entre la penumbra, por que lo sueño a tan seguido".

La pelirroja regresó a su cuarto para cambiarse ya no tenía tiempo de un calido baño, siempre había tiempo para ello, ayer y apenas lo pudo hacer antes de irse a dormir, habiendo terminado de cambiarse regresó a la cocina y tomó su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo ya que se hacía tarde, habiendo terminado la chica agarró su almuerzo y se dirigió a la escuela. Como era posible que ella saliera tan tarde de su apartamento, no ocurría muy seguido.

_»»»_

Cuando estaba llegando a la escuela pudo divisar a lo lejos a Hikari, que por primera vez estaba llegando tarde. Le parecía raro a ella nunca la había visto llegar tarde pero, por una vez que esto ocurra no le pasará nada, además con eso sabía que no llegaría tarde sola.

Para Asuka el inicio del día fue muy extraño, primero lo de Shinji y ahora lo de Hikari, decidió apretar el paso para alcanzar a su amiga, que le llevaba cuadra y media de ventaja.

"¡¡Hikari!! Espérame".

Hikari reconoció la voz volteó pero no se detuvo, ya era muy tarde pero ella creía que podía llegar temprano, así que lo estaba intentando, la pelirroja corrió mucho más rápido para alcanzar a la jefa de clases.

"A-Asuka, buenos días". Hikari saludó primero.

"¿Buenos, Hikari, ahora por que tarde?". Le preguntó mientras seguía corriendo al mismo paso de su amiga, las dos iban muy rápido.

"Es que, me topé con Shinji en la mañana y me pidió ayuda". Murmuró entre la agitada respiración que tenía, la chica no estaba acostumbrada en correr tanto. Pero la idea de llegar tarde no le era grata, por eso tenía que correr muy rápido antes de darse por vencía con el contratiempo.

"¿Ayuda?". preguntó Asuka de nuevo, no había visto a Ikari en la mañana, pero ella sí.

"Después te cuento, ahora sólo quiero llegar a la escuela, sí".

"Está bien, pero… me lo vas a contar". le recordó la pelirroja su promesa que hacía unos segundos le dijo.

Ambas seguían corriendo, al final lograron divisar la escuela a la cercanía, esto les alivió un poco, bueno, nada más a la jefa de clase y llegaron juntas.

Por suerte aún no había tocado el timbre, la tenacidad de Hikari, fue muy útil y llegaron a tiempo, claro uno minutos antes que el sensei.

_»»»_

Hikari tomó su asiento, y miró a Asuka, ella regresó la mirada, Asuka esperó a que Hikari le dijera algo pero no pasaba nada así que ella será quien apartaría el silencio, ella apenas abrió la boca cuando Touji y Kensuke se acercan y le quitaron las palabras a la chica.

"Hola, Hikari". Dijo Touji con alegría en su voz, y rápidamente lo cambió a un tono de trastabillarte y uno ligero de inconformidad. "Hola, Asuka".

"Hola Touji, ¿Cómo estás?". musitó la delegada feliz.

"Bien". Respondió Touji, él vio a Shinji por ningún lado. Siempre llegaban juntos él y Asuka, y ahora, por que demonios no estaba con ella. Lo mas importante en ese momento era ¿¡¡Dónde estás, Shinji!!?

"Oh, eres tu chiflado". rezongó la pelirroja.

"Oye Asuka, por que Shinji no vino contigo". musitó Kensuke mientras acomodaba sus anteojos en su cara, los ojos de Asuka se abrieron poco, si ella no tenia la respuesta, ¿Tal vez Hikari, sí? Pero la pregunta iba hacia ella, y no podía preguntarle a si amiga.

"Que te importa, además el no vendrá hoy". eso era lo único que sabía, gracias a eso nota eso era lo único que sabía. Su paradero era aún un misterio para ella. Esas extrañas desapariciones le decían que algo estaba mal.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ". dijo Kensuke sorprendido "Ahora es Shinji el que me abandona, Touji se quedará con Horaki, y yo de nuevo solo, a menos que…". pensó el chico de gafas.

"Desapareció, Shinji, con sus pies, el 11 de febrero, en Tokio-3, tenía que ir a NERV para pruebas". éstas eran las repuestas de las cuestiones de Kensuke, la pelirroja las contestó a modo de mofa mientras numeraba cada una de las respuestas con su mano.

El sensei entró al aula, pero los cuatro no se dieron cuenta de ello, así que siguieron con su plática hasta que al sensei les llamó la atención de los chicos.

"¡¡Ahemm!! Suzuhara, Aida a sus lugares". musitó el sensei algo enojado por que no lo vieron venir. Y pensó "Mis zapatos hacen mucho ruido ¿Por qué no los escucharon?".

"Sí, sensei". ambos jóvenes dijeron al unísono y fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

"Idiotas". susurró Asuka para sí.

_»»»_

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Hikari estaba con Asuka, ustedes saben, ahora la chica que tiene novio pasa más tiempo con él y menos con su amiga, así que trata de compensarlo.

Las chicas caminaban hacia una de las bancas cerca de los árboles, los más grandes.

Cuando llegaron Asuka fue la primera en sentarse. Dejó un espacio para que su amiga se siente a su lado. Ninguna sabía de que hablar. A Hikari se le había olvidado la promesa que le hizo a su amiga, esa promesa que hizo en la mañana, la que hablaba del el porque llegó tarde.

"¿Bien, ya dime que me ibas a decir?". pronunció Asuka en tono aburrido y algo ansiosa por la respuesta.

"¿Decirte qué, Asuka?". dijo la jefa ingenuamente, a la chica en realidad se le había borrado de la memoria la promesa, trató de recordar, pero le fue inútil, no lograba recordar nada, su mente en blanco y el pensar en Touji no la estaban ayudando del todo.

"Lo de Shinji, ¿Dónde lo viste?". inquirió la pelirroja, Asuka y su incertidumbre quería saber porque Shinji y Misato no estaban en el departamento cuando ella despertó. Por qué estarían fuera.

Hikari puso una mano con el índice recto justo en su mejilla y tratando de recordar lo que paso en la mañana, ella se estaba acordando de cada uno de los sucesos que le sucedieron en la mañana.

"Sí". Dijo la chica cuando las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza "lo vi mientras venía… me dijo a mí, que te dijera a ti, que…".

"Deja esos juegos, Hikari". Musitó la pelirroja con un pequeño tono de enojo en su voz, se acercó un poco más a su amiga para escuchar lo que ella estaba apunto de decir.

"Perdón". Dijo Hikari algo ofendida "Me dijo que, posiblemente no estaría él ni Misato en la casa hasta hoy en la noche, y que incluso podían llegar el día siguiente".

"No estarán. ¿Que? ¿Se irán de viaje? Sin mí". Musitó Asuka también ofendida "¿Y por que?".

"No lo se, eso no me dijeron".

Hikari miró hacia uno de los edificios donde estaba un cartel pegado en la pared que decía más o menos así: "Les informamos a todos los alumnos que el baile que se realizará en las instalaciones se ha cambiado del domingo al sábado por causas foráneas a la institución". y en letras pequeñas "La verdad es que no queremos venir en domingo. Atte: Los flojos del personal docente".

"Cambiando de tema, Asuka… ya tienes pareja para el baile". la chica de coletas le quería sacar la información a Asuka, ¿Quién sería el primero que la invitaría? Las ansias de Hikari no se dejaron esperar.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… la verdad no… aun no tengo pareja, hay varios que me quieren, pero yo los he rechazado, en este lugar no hay nadie que este a mi altura, ¿Sabes?". musitó la aludida con aires de grandeza, y sí, la verdad es que nadie estaba a su altura, quien la podía entender mejor, sólo ella misma, la única persona que la entraría en esa categoría sería Kaji, pero ella sabía que el no aceptaría esa propuesta.

"Que bueno…". Hikari esbozó una sonrisa en su cara, mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco.

"¿Por que dices eso?". Asuka miró los ojos de Hikari, la chica desvió la mirada hacia el suelo mientras cogía un poco de aire.

"Es que, me enteré que… Teki Hiretsu, te invitará". la chica de coletas se acercó un poco más a su amiga.

"¿Teki?". Asuka se exaltó un poco y se levantó de su asiento, increíble escuchar eso, no, no puede ser él, ¿Él? "¿Quién es Teki Hiretsu? ".

"Que no has oído hablar de él". ahora la exaltada era la jefa de clases, cómo es posible que ella no sepa quien es él.

El silencio se hizo presente, las dos chicas se miraron detenidamente, por uno segundos parecía como si el tiempo se había detenido para ellas, sólo el viento que corría entre ambas era lo único que podían sentir.

"Bueno, creo que tú debes de averiguarlo, además supe por otra fuente que también te invitará Shinji". continuo la jefa de clases.

"¿Shinji? Ese Baka… Mmm, pues la verdad que yo quisiera ir con Shinji, él es el único de todos ellos que me entiende, talvez no del todo, pero el aún no me ha dicho nada de nada". Asuka toma de nuevo su asiento junto a Hikari "Y si ese baka no me invita mañana, talvez iré con ese Teki".

_»»»_

En algún lugar no muy lejos de donde Asuka e Hikari estaban, tres chicos están hablando de, lo que al parecer es, algo importante, es como una reunión secreta, ahí todos están hablando en un tono de susurro para que nadie afuera de su circulo los escuche.

"¿Ya supieron dónde está? ". dijo el más alto y bien parecido de los tres. Él parecía que era el líder del grupo que ahora estaba reunido.

"No, aún no". respondió el más bajo de los tres, el parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a huir, era talvez el más débil de los tres. No tenía buen porte y parecía miedoso, era de las personas que se escondían tras un grupo para no ser amenazados o incluso agredidos.

"Como es posible que no encuentren a una pelirroja en la escuela". le gritó a sus dos compañeros, el tenía razón como no podían encontrar a una chica con cabello color rojo, en esta escuela no hay muchas personas con ese tono de color de cabello.

"Pero, Teki". interrumpió el ultimo integrante, el que no parecía ni bueno ni malo, todo grupo tiene uno, y si no lo tiene es por que la verdad no es un grupo "Por lo que sabemos ella ha rechazo a todos los que le han pedido que asista con ellos al baile".

"Lo se, lo se, pero creo que no me rechazará, además yo soy el más popular de aquí, y…".

El timbre que indicaba el fin del receso sonó justo en el momento más importante para Teki, él se volteó y les dio la espalda a sus colegas y caminó directo hacia su aula.

"Bueno, Mañana tendré pareja". musitó mientras se alejaba de pequeño grupo, el chico giró hacia la derecha y se predio entre los edificios. Los otros dos lo miraron hasta que se fue. Después ellos emprendieron su camino hacia su aula donde tomarán las siguientes clases.

_»»»_

Regresando con las chicas, Hikari se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula seguida de su compañera.

"¿Qué?, tan rápido". exclamó una sorprendida Asuka, ya que ese tiempo le pareció corto, el receso por lo general duraba más, bueno eso sentía las primeras veces.

Llegando al salón, los alumnos, tomaron sus clases, era la clase de historia….

Que aburrido no lo creen, bueno sigamos. El sensei explicaba como vivía antes del segundo impacto (anécdotas personales) así que estas escenas imagínenselas con alumnos semidormidos y un aula con una voz de fondo, el sensei hablando diciendo como: "En ese entonces yo vivía en Tangamagnapio, un lugar con crepúsculos arrebolados y bla, bla, bla…".

"Horaki". dijo Asuka susurrándole a su amiga para que el sensei no se diera cuenta de la pequeña platica que daría lugar dentro de los siguientes minutos "Horaki, voltea".

"¿Que Asuka? ".

"Quiero decirte que, últimamente he soñado que estoy bailando". ella estaba tan aburrida que decidió entablar un tema de conversación, y si quería hacer eso tenía que proponer un tema de habla.

"¿Bailando? Crees que sea en el baile de San Valentín". ésa podría ser una muy buena opción en que pensar, tenía que ser de ese baile puesto a que era un tema de novedad entre ellos.

"No lo se, pero lo vengo soñando desde que nos dijeron que se haría el baile".

"Bueno. Yo creo que si es el baile ¿Y que pasa en él?".

"Bueno, yo estoy bailando en el centro de la pista, con alguien, la verdad no se quien sea ya que las luces están a bajos niveles, medio oscuro más bien". Asuka se puso algo ruborizada, ese lindo color bermejo que hacía un lindo juego con el tono de su cabello "así que cuando pienso verle la cara, siempre hay alguien que me despierta y no lo logro ver". lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de susurro pero enojada, ella quería saber quién puede ser pero no logra verle y eso le hace enojar.

"Y, Crees que sea alguien que conoces… talvez, Shinji". sugirió la jefa de clases.

"No lo se Hikari, no lo se".

"Talvez es lo que quiere tu corazón, Asuka". esa frase, Hikari había elegido bien las palabras para decir lo que parecía una muy buena opción, aunque también parecía como un consejo si lo mirabas de otro punto.

El sensei se dio cuenta del falto de atención por parte de esas jóvenes así que les llamó la atención.

"Podrían dejar de hablar de sus novios".

Touji se puso rojo y miró hacia otro lado. Jamás pensó estar en un momento embarazoso como este pero por una parte sabía que no muchos sabían de esta relacion.

Mientras en alguna parte del mundo un chico castaño, piloto de la unidad-01 Evangelion, estaba estornudando. El pensó; "alguien está hablando de mi".

Y su acompañante le dijo lo mismo.

Al ser descubiertas, ella, dejaron de hablar, nunca pensaron ser descubiertas pero al aumentar sus tonos de voces eso se hizo muy susceptible para los oídos del sensei quien las descubrió.

_»»»_

Las clases terminaron, Asuka se dirigía a su complejo departamental, después de haberse quedado en la escuela por un tiempo, tenía que quedarse para hacer la limpieza, ella iba por las calles de Tokio-3 caminaba mientras cavilaba en lo de ese baile y lo de su sueño, los comparaba, quizás podría ser Shinji el que baila con ella pero la verdad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, así que, prefirió dejarlo para mañana. La última oportunidad que le daría a Shinji para que la invitara a ese baile, sólo que había un problema, ¿Shinji sabe bailar?

Las palabras que le Horaki aún le sonaban en su cabeza, no las podía sacar, talvez ella tenía razón y es algo que su corazón quiere, como dicen algunos "La razón no comprende las desiciones del corazón". (¡Ay! Que linda rima, aunque ya está muy choteada, pero, todavía funciona, o ¿no?) Además está era una pequeña temporada donde todo ello se junta, el amor se respira en el aire, como dirían los franceses y los enamorados.

"Tal vez es lo que quiere tu corazón". cavilo la pelirroja "No lo entiendo, bueno… si quiero ir con Shinji pero, en serio no lo entiendo… Lo que quiere mi corazón, que quieres ¡Eh!". ahora se decía para sí, el no entender le hacia desconcertarse más. Cómo podría elegir con una duda así. Nadie puede decidir con una forma dubitativa en sí.

Mientras Asuka seguía pensando en ellos, un tipo de gafas salió corriendo de otro lado de la calle y chocó con ella en la esquina.

Asuka cayó de sentón mientras que el tipo sólo se tambaleó, el hombre se incorporó y siguió su camino, al parecer, estaba huyendo de alguien o algo.

"¡¡¡Estúpido, no vuelva a hacer eso!!! ". gritó la joven agredida.

Asuka se frotó la cabeza y sus posaderas, intentaba mitigar el dolor y mientras se levantaba escuchó unas sirenas que vienen a lo lejos. Un grupo de patrullas venia del horizonte.

"¡¡Maldito viejo, qué le pasa!! ". ella giró para ver qué producía el ruido, y no era nada más y nada menos que unas patrullas, mas bien, un comboit de ellas "Wow, ¿Qué estará pasando? ".

Asuka miró a las patrullas hasta que éstas dieron una vuelta en una de las calles y desaparecieron, así que, no les prestó mucha atención y siguió su camino. Ya quería llegar a su casa.

Ella estaba reanudando sus pensamientos también, trataban acerca de… ya saben, ¿no? Cuando un estrepitoso ruido la sacó de sus casillas e hizo que cayera. Ella volteó hacia atrás y vio una columna de humo que ascendía hacia el cielo.

"¡¡Un ángel!! ". grito la chica, ella se incorporó rápidamente como un ángel atacaría ahora, justo cuando terminaron las clases y también cuando hace cuatro días el décimo ángel había atacado y caído el mismo día que se presento. Pero la chica caviló rápido en una cosa, si era un ángel, por qué no se dio alarma a ello "No puede ser uno, si hubiera sido uno, me habrían llamado, e incluso habrían puesto los altavoces para aviar del peligro".

Un ligero silencio vino, duró por espacio de diez segundos cuando, al pensar bien, una posibilidad vino a su cabeza: "¿Una bomba? ".

"¡¡Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días!! ". dijo exaltada, jamás esperaría un atentado de esa magnitud en esta ciudad. "Oh, vaya Tokio-3 es lo mejor, mmm ¿Ataques terroristas…? y yo que creí que Shamir Husein era más calmado.

La pelirroja miró esa columna de humo hasta que se convierte en un… ¿hongo? Sí, en un hongo, ¡¡¡Arriba el hongo!!! La columna de humo se fue lentamente disipando en el aire hasta que, ya no quedad nada, nada, el humo se esfumó, así como se oye.

Esos ojos de sorpresa de la chica dieron un par de parpadeos y luego ella giró en 360°.

"Bueno, creo que esta clase de asuntos no me incumben, así que, me voy a mi casa".

La chica ahora estaba corriendo por que no quería ser atrapada en alguna de las siguientes explosiones que se podían presentar, así que, corrió y corrió.

A lo lejos, ella, ya podía divisar los edificios donde vive, y una mueca de felicidad se esbozó en su cara, talvez una sonrisa.

_»»»_

La pelirroja estaba en apartamento y quería cerciorarse de que estaba sola, ella investigó eso y se dio cuenta de que, sí, estaba sola, cuando fue a la cocina vio que ella misma tenía que hacerse su cena.

"Así que, Misato y el baka sí se fueron de verdad, mejor voy a…". Asuka fue interrumpida por el timbre "¿Qué? Y ahora, ¿quién será?".

Sohryu se acercó a la puerta del apartamento. El no saber quien estaba detrás de la puerta no le gustaba, pues ella estaba sola, y no podían ser ni Misato, ni el baka Shinji, a menos de que hayan regresado.

"¿Quién es? ". inquirió la pelirroja.

"Soy yo, Sohryu, ábreme por favor". Dijo la otra voz que ahora estaba volviendo a golpear la puerta.

"¡Oh! Por Dios estoy tocando la puerta a mí misma". Exclamó Asuka para quien estuviera del otro lado escuchara.

"No, soy Ayanami". dijo la otra quien estaba esperando tras la puerta. "Que boba y dicen que yo soy la rara…". especuló la chica mientras seguía esperando.

"Qué, ahora me visita la niña modelo". se dijo a sí misma mientras abría la puerta. Y efectivamente, cuando una persona esperaría ser visitada por alguien que apenas y habla con seriedad.

Cuando Asuka abrió la puerta vio a una Ayanami Rei llena de manchas y algunos rasguños. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Era una de las preguntas que se hacia la chica.

"Qué quieres, niña modelo". dijo Asuka con su mismo tono de siempre, ese tono que solamente empleaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, con eso esperaría molestarla, pero como siempre nunca lo lograba, era muy difícil hacer que Ayanami se enojara, no podía molestarla tampoco, todo lo que le hacía le parecía a Rei, indiferente, como si no le molestara.

"La Doctora Akagi, me dijo que te entregara esto a ti y a Ikari". Rei le entregó unas tarjetas rojas a la chica, ya había terminado parte de la tarea que le asignaron "Se la puedes entregar a Ikari". le recordó a la pelirroja. Sabía que había entendido, pero no está de más recordarle de la misión que ahora seguiría por parte de la piloto del Eva-02.

"Sí, pero ¿Por qué yo? ". refunfuño Asuka mientras recibía las tarjetas. Con esto podían entrar y salir de Nerv. Y otra pregunta le llegó, ¿Por qué las renuevan muy seguido?

"Bueno, tengo que irme". Rei dijo con su tono monótono de siempre, la chica se volteó y se dirigió al ascensor. Su misión había terminado, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era regresar a su casa. Puesto a que no tenía nada que hacer regresar a su casa era lo único que le quedaba.

Asuka vio a Rei alejarse, la chica tomó el ascensor, tuvo suerte ya que en ese momento se habían abierto las puertas de este.

La piloto de la unidad-02 lentamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su cena, ya no era hora de comer claro está.

_»»»_

"Creo que ese baka no va a llegar hoy, talvez vendrá mañana. Lo que no entiendo es, por qué no me avisaron que no llegarían".

Asuka se acostó en su cama, había dejado las tarjetas en un banco cerca de la puerta. El banco fue movido para que él, lo pudiera ver cuando llegara.

La chica estaba cayendo bajo los efectos de Morfeo, ella se fue lentamente quedando dormida.

Los ojos le pesaban, se sentía cansada, los parpados fueron cediendo lentamente hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

_»»»_

"¡¡Auch!!".

Se escuchó un grito fuera del cuarto que despertó a Asuka e hizo que abriera los ojos, ella sintió que era observada, pero aún así, no se movió y fingió seguir dormida, la chica escuchó una voz familiar que pudo reconocer fácilmente.

Sí, era Ikari, Shinji, Ikari.

"¡Demonios! Hoy también está dormida". luego Shinji cerró la puerta.

Asuka escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pensó un tiempo, a que se refería con eso. ¿Qué? Quería decirle algo, o sólo era su imaginación.

Decidió dejar eso a un lado, y optaría mejor por retomar el tema del sueño.

"¿Tendré ese sueño otra vez?". Se dijo Asuka a sí misma, pero, si lo había soñado varias veces, talvez ésta no sería la excepción. "Talvez es lo que tu corazón quiere". Aún las palabras de Hikari le rondaban por su cabeza. Esas palabras tenían muchos significados para la pelirroja que se estaba abismando por sí misma.

Asuka acomodó sobre su espalda y se quedo fijamente mirando el techo, los pensamientos de quién podría ser el chico con la que ella bailaba, por una parte quería que fuera Shinji, ese chico que, ya varias veces, la había salado, ese chico que, a pesar de sus debilidades, era la persona perfecta para ella cuando él se enojaba y tratada de protegerla, ese chico que, la hacía sentir bien cuando le hacía una buena cena, aunque no se lo dijera, ese chico sabía muy bien como cocinar. Eso era lo que buscaba en alguien, pero era muy difícil encontrar a alguien así.

_Asuka estaba con Hikari en el receso, esto sucedió justo antes que el timbre que indicaba el final del receso sonara._

_"Es enserio, que no iras con Teki si Shinji te invita_"._ musitó Hikari sorprendida ante lo que le había dicho su amiga._

_"Sí… la verdad, creo que ése… ese baka, digo, Shinji me gusta_".

_"¿Te gusta?... ¡WoW…! Quién lo diría, pues como lo tratas, pareciera que no". Aclaró la jefa de clases, ese punto de vista era muy bien utilizado en esta situación. Ella jamás lo había tratado bien. Aunque en los primeros días pareciera que si podrían serlo._

_"Pues la verdad no se como tratarlo, pienso que ésa es la mejor forma. Además, si le digo que me gusta y él no siente lo mismo por mi"._

_"No lo creo, pienso que él si te quiere"._

Asuka abandonó sus pensamientos y decide mejor dormir. Estaba muy cansada y ya no quería pasar mas tiempo despierta. Ese tiempo que desperdiciaba pensado de noche, le causaría arrugas en su cara. No le pareció buena la idea de las arrugas e intentó cerrar los ojos pero no pudo ya que n ruido se lo impidió.

"¡¡Misato!! ". la voz de Shinji se oyó fuerte y clara. Esa voz logró que resonara en la habitación de la pelirroja.

Después de un rato de estar en la cama la pelirroja recobró nuevamente su sueño. ¿Por qué habrá gritado así? Bueno, ya era tarde y no necesitaba estar despierta.

Ella en realidad tenía sueño… también tenía la esperanza de volver a soñar esa quimera que la hacía mucha intriga, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué sueña eso tan seguido?


	5. Día 2 Misato y Shinji

Bien, después de mucho, he aqui el siguiente capítulo de esta serie, espero que les guste...

Los personajes usados en esta historia NO son mios sino propiedad de Gainax.

* * *

Jueves 11 de Febrero del 2016

Día de Ikari Shinji y Katsuragi Misato 6:30 A.M.

El día de Misato y Shinji dio comienzo, cada uno despertó en sus respectivas habitaciones. Shinji fue el primero el levantarse e irse a bañar, luego entró Misato. Ducharse es lo más importante para empezar un día, o era el desayuno, bueno no importa.

Shinji estaba preparando desayuno para ellos y Asuka, bueno, si es que despierta, si la dejaría sin alimento eso la molestaría mucho y luego, con tal enojo lo intentaría golear.

"¿Qué haces Shinji-kun?". Preguntó Misato desde el marco de la puerta. Al verlo frente a la estufa, ya era rutina preguntar por ello, ya que no sabía que haría.

"Ah, Misato es el almuerzo de Asuka". Despejó sus dudas, con eso esperaría que dejara de molestar, pero precipitadamente se dio cuenta que había encendido la mecha de, al parecer, una bomba y no se detendría por nada.

"¡¡Mmm!! Ya veo que te preocupas por tu novia". Susurró la Major mientras ella hacia señas y ademanes con su cuerpo. Queriendo decir algo parecido al de un beso.

"¿Qué-qué estás haciendo Misato?". Demandó el joven aterrado, ya había terminado de preparar todo. Tomó lápiz y papel para intentar escribir algo, dejaría una nota. "¡¡N-no es lo que crees, es solo que quiero darle algo antes de que nos vayamos!!".

"Y entonces, qué estás escribiendo en el papel". Dijo Misato mientras señalaba con su mano la nota. Se acercó a él e intentó forcejear con él para quitársela de las manos. Logró poseer la hoja de papel y le leyó "Quería Asuka, te escribo esto para decirte que te amo".

"Misato deja eso". Dijo el chico mientras intentaba arrebatárselo de las manos. No permitiría que levantaran falsos de algo. Eso no lo había escrito pero aun así le molestaba.

"Ay, Shinji, que tierno". Dijo su tutora con una voz suave.

"¡¡Pero si yo no escribí eso!!". Trató de defenderse, sabía que Misato estaba jugando, pero no le gustaba que jugaran así con él. "Espera, que aún no la termino de escribir".

"Bien, entonces ya vamos". La mujer le regresó la nota el chico y él la tomó, ávidamente se la había quitado de sus manos muy rápido.

"Nada más me falta escribir el final…". Caviló el chico, él tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir el final de la nota. "Creo que no iré a la escuela. Atte….".

"El baka Shinji". Dijo Misato.

"El baka Shinji". El chico repitió las palabras de su tutora mientras escribía dichas palabras sobre el papel. Shinji se dio cuenta "Misato me has hecho escribir cosas que ni que…"

"Lo siento, Shinji, pero ya hay que irnos, no hay tiempo para corregir" aunque ella no había comido agarró un pan tostado que estaba arriba de la mesa y ambos salieron del lugar.

"Sólo necesito algo de corrector…".

"Qué no oíste, vámonos".

_»»»_

En el trayecto, cuando los dos salieron del ascensor se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Ahí tomarían el auto que los llevaría más rápido a su destino: NERV.

"Misato-san, no crees que deberías… bueno, arreglar tu auto".

"¡¡Demonios!!, se me olvido. Bueno tenemos que ir lo más rápido a NERV, así que súbete que yo pedaleo, ¿Sabías que esto le va muy bien a mis glúteos?"

"Cállate Misato y pedalea". No tenía ánimos de pelear con ella, estaba todavía medio dormido.

Los dos se dirigen hacia NERV, llegando cerca de su destino Misato se detuvo cerca de un parque a causa de una llamada de Ritsuko. La tutora contestó la llamada.

"Sí, qué pasa Doctora…".

"Tú y Shinji tienen que venir lo más rápido que puedan".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!". Musitó la Major sorprendida. Shinji veía a la mujer algo angustiada, y optó por bajarse de la bicicleta y mejor miró hacia el otro lado del parque.

Por ésa parte del parque, Hikari estaba caminando, se dirigía a sus labores diarios, la escuela.

Ella no lo vio, así que el joven la llamaría para que ella volteara.

"¡¡¡Horaki!!!". Gritó Shinji captando la atención de la chica, ella lo miró y camino hacia él.

Cuando, Hikari, se estaba acercando, le pasaron por la mente varías preguntas como: ¿El porqué estaba aquí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Misato estaba en una bicicleta? Algo que ni Mausan podría descifrar. Estos eran… los grandes misterios, del tercer impacto.

"¿Ikari, qué haces aquí?". Dijo la delegada.

"Oh, tengo pruebas en NERV así que me dirijo hacia allá y…".

"¿Por qué la señorita Misato está en esa bicicleta?". Interrumpió la chica. Al parecer, la respuesta del tercero no era tan importante como el saber por qué ella estaba pedaleando una BMX para niños.

"Ésa es una larga historia, mejor otro día te lo cuento". Ikari respondió a la pregunta, lo que le molesto un poco es que no le dejaron terminar su explicación de la primera cuestión de hace unos instantes.

"Bueno, y ¿por qué Asuka no está con ustedes?". Otra de las intrigantes preguntas que llegaron a la mente de la chica de coletas.

"Ah, es por qué ella no tiene pruebas hoy, sólo me citaron a mi… y como van las cosas con Touji". Intentó cambiar de tema.

"Oh, va muy bien… gracias por preguntar". Respondió la chica poniéndose un poco ruborizada.

"Entonces ya tienes pareja, ¿no?".

"Sí… ¿Y tú?".

"No, aún no, tengo pensado invitar a Asuka pero, ayer ningún momento fue el correcto…". Dijo con pena y algo rojo por haber tocado el tema.

"¡¡¡Shinji-kun!!! Tenemos que irnos". Gritó la Major mientras se acercaba al chico. "Sube, ahora tenemos que ir a otro lado…". Misato miró a la chica con quien estaba hablando su pupilo "Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Hikari-chan… vas a la escuela, ¿no? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?".

"Sí, Misato-san".

"Puedes decirle a Asuka que llegaremos hasta la tarde… y que no nos espere, dile que puede que lleguemos hasta el día siguiente".

"Sí, Misato-san".

"¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!".

"Shinji, deja de gritar y vámonos". Dijo Misato dándole una señal a Shinji para que se subiese al vehiculo. "Se nos está haciendo tarde".

"¡¡Tarde!!". Gritó Horaki mientras emprendía de nuevo su trayecto. "¡¡Llegare tarde a clase!!".

"¡¡¡¡Corre Hikari-chan!!!!". gritó la Major. "¡¡¡Correee!!!".

Los dos miraron a la chica irse lo más rápido que podía, después de que la joven saliera de escena, la Major empezó a pedalear y Shinji corrió para subirse. No quería quedarse ahí. Además quería saber por qué llegarían tan tarde en la noche.

El castaño apenas y pudo subirse en la bicicleta, la Major se desplazaba lo rápidamente, podía para llegar a NERV temprano, también una incertidumbre la corroía, Ritsuko no le había dado mucha infamación sobre "el porqué" la necesitaban a ella y a su Shinji.

_»»»_

En NERV, los dos llegaban al centro de mando, buscarían a la doctora para estar al tanto de la urgencia por la cual había llamado.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Doctora?".

"Son otra vez esos tontos… quieren hacer que los EVA's sean inservibles fabricando algo mejor". Dijo la Doctora Akagi mientras veía el monitor, en él, se mostraba una maquina moviéndose, más o menos ágilmente.

"Habla de los Jet Alone". Inquirió Misato al ver la silueta de la maquina. Como ya había estado cerca de uno, y también dentro de uno, lo reconocía. Casi no había cambiado nada en el exterior, tenía la misma estructura básica.

"¿Jet Alone? Qué no es la máquina que evitaste que se fundiera, como una bomba". Dijo el chico mientras veía el monitor, también lo había visto, y lo reconocía fácil.

El monitor mostraba una maquina fuera de control, esta vez era un Jet Alone mejorado, mucha mas grande que el de aquella vez y en esta ocasión se veía más reforzado y más fuerte, sobre todo en la armadura, y, algunos cambios en las facciones de la cara que lo hacía lucir más feroz, como un Eva.

"Sí, es un Jet pero éste está mejorado. Ahora se dirige a otro lugar poblado… Shinji, tienes que ir a destruirle antes que llegué a algún lugar con densidad de población".

"¿Tengo que enfrentarle?". Musitó el aludido, en forma de protesta. Él desvió la mirada hacia abajo. "Ahora no podré decirle a Asuka… tal vez, sí, llegue tarde". Caviló el joven ante lo que estaba a punto de prever. Era fácil especular algo así, ya que, su localización parecía lejana.

"Shinji, qué esperas". La Dra. Akagi no esperaba que él se quedara parado. Decidió hablarle de nuevo viendo el falto de atención que presentaba el joven frente a ella. "Ve a cambiarte y dale una paliza por mi.".

"Sí".

"Espero que no sepan que fui yo otra vez la que les modifique el programa… Ilusos…". Pensó la Doctora Akagi y luego rió para sí misma.

"Ritsuko, ¿te pasa algo?". Cuestionó su mejor amiga.

"Ejem… no es nada".

El chico fue a los vestidores, buscó su traje de conexión y se cambió, avivadamente se despojo de sus prendas para colocarse el cambio que necesitaba.

Habiéndose cambiado ingreso rápidamente a las jaulas donde se resguardaba su EVA, entró al entry-plug para pilotear su EVA-01.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para salir y ser trasportado en una máquina que lo llevará a su destino.

_»»»_

Misato estaba en el avión que enviaría a Shinji Y a la Unidad-01 para intersectar al "J.A".

Misato había abierto un canal de A/V por el cual estaba hablando con su subordinado.

"Shinji, tienes que detenerlo antes que llegue a la zona poblada". Dijo Misato por el micrófono. "Tendrás unos 259 segundos antes de que llegue a esa zona, así que prepárate".

"Entendido".

El avión dejó caer su carga hacia el piso. El EVA caía a gran velocidad, tardó sólo unos cuantos segundos para llegar al piso —o más bien, los 259 segundos—, cuando estuvo cerca del suelo, Shinji usó una maniobra para caer lo mejor posible, o séase, bien.

"Conecta tu cable umbilical, Shinji".

"Entendido, Misato". El joven buscó el cable y lo colocó en la parte posterior del EVA. Ahora, tendría que esperar algún tiempo antes de la aparición de su rival.

"Achú". El estornudo resonó en todos los canales abiertos. "Alguien está hablando de mi". Dijo Shinji para sí.

"Bienvenido". Musitó la Major justo después del pequeño estornudo del chico "Mmm… alguien piensa en ti, eh, pillín."

"¿Bienvenido?". Dijo extrañado el piloto. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque eso dicen en Estados Unidos, ¿qué no?". Afirmó la Major. "You're welcome se pasa a bienvenido".

"Y para que lo traduces al español, ¿que no debemos hablar en japonés?".

"Tienes razón". La Major dijo con voz dubitativa ante esa aclaración, no tenía con que defenderse ante ese comentario. Ya que, tenía mucha razón y lógica.

"Además, no es bienvenido, se interpreta como salud".

"Bueno, shinji, pues… salud, Shinji".

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?". Miró, Shinji, crédulo, un paquete de six'pack.

"De donde más…". Musitó la Major. "¡¡De la 'Misatobolsa'!!".

"No puedes beber cuando estás en servicio".

"Shh, Shh, nadie lo sabrá".

"Misato, mínimo hubieras apagado los canales de voz y video antes de decir eso o hacer esto".

"Demonios". Susurró para sí. "Era una broma". Dijo a los del cuartel, quienes, posiblemente, habían escuchado todo.

Pshht.

"¿Qué fue eso?". Cuestionó Shinji ante el sonido de, al parecer, algo que ya conocía bien,

"¿Que fue qué…?". Musitó Misato. "Digo; yo no oí nada". Trató de ocultar la eminente acción del sonido de una cerveza de lata siendo abierta.

Espero por espacio de 4 minutos hasta que lo vio a lo lejos, el "J.A." se acercaba a paso medio, cuando ella llegó frente a EVA, el Jet Alone lo tomó como un objetivo para destruir. Su software le indicaba que, si encontraba ago parecido a él, tenía que atacarlo. Aparte de que tambien, el "J.A." lo miraba como un Malware, es decir, lo miraba como un virus y tenía que escanearlo para eliminarlo y no dejar ni 'J' de eso.

El "J.A." atacó veloz y eficazmente, dio un certero golpe en el pecho del EVA, haciéndole bambolearse y casi caer.

"Shinji, ¿estás bien?". Misato miró la acción a distancia, tenía la oportunidad de verlo puesto a que tenía un monitor con ella.

"No hay daños en EVA, puede seguir peleando". Shigeru usó una línea para comunicarse con la Major. Dicha comunicación estaba uniendo a NERV, con la Major y el piloto.

"Sí, Misato". Contestó el chico mientras levantaba a su EVA.

Shinji atacó a la máquina, varios ataques fueron efectuados una y otra vez, los golpes se oían fuerte, pero nada le hacía efecto a se robot.

Shinji volvió a caer pero se incorporó rápidamente y le atacó para tumbarlo, la máquina cayó y el 01 se abalanzó sobre de él para después golpearlo en el pecho logrando hacer una pequeña grieta en su armadura.

"Shinji-kun usa el cuchillo progresivo". Sugirió la Major al contemplar la situación en la que estaba. Ese plan surgió debido a unas reminiscencias que tuvo al ver que el EVA estaba arriba del "J.A.".

Shinji abrió el compartimiento de donde salió el artefacto y lo comenzó a incrustar en la grieta, una y otra vez como cuando atacó a Sachiel para romper su corazón. La grieta se hacía cada vez mas grande, el "J.A." intentó levantarse, estaba en desventaja y su computadora interna le advertía que, si no se movía iba a perder o un 'Windows no puede actualizar su contenido'.

Atacó a EVA y lo tumbó de nuevo, comenzó a atacarle desde esa posición.

Ikari ahora estaba en desventaja, el robot estaba pesado, rápidamente pensó en un plan, puso sus pies bajo la máquina y lo aventó hacia adelante.

Se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente para saltar de nuevo sobre él.

Como no perdió el cuchillo, continuó con su ataque, incrustándolo sobre la grieta. Había dado en un punto crucial, ya que la máquina comenzó a descontrolarse. Ahora el robot, en su software, decía, 'Windows esta cerrando la aplicación, puede que uno o más archivos no estén'.

"¡¡Shinji!!". Gritó la Major. "¿Qué le hiciste?".

"Nada, nada, sólo lo toque y se puso así". El chico rápidamente se levantó de encima de la máquina, no esperaba esto, ni siquiera pasó por su mente una situación así.

"Shinji, le has cortado el sistema nervioso". La Dra. Akagi abrió un canal de 'Only Sound' "Por eso es que se mueve así".

"¿Eso es bueno?". Cuestionó el castaño.

"Pues no sé; ahora, esta máquina, no tiene nervios".

El "J.A." corrió hacia EVA, el robot comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje a partir de la cintura hacia arriba, con la vueltas que estaba dando le dio un al arquetipo morado quien se bamboleo un poco 'El sistema esta teniendo un error en su sistema'.

"¡Shinji! Estás bien". La Major se había preocupado por el chico ya que, el sonido se oyó estruendoso por el canal de audio que sostenía con la Unidad.

"Sí". El prototipo se estaba incorporando lentamente cuando el "J.A." corrió de nuevo hacia él.

"Ten cuidado por detrás".

El castaño hizo girar rápidamente su unidad para estar de frente a su enemigo, uso su campo A.T. para hacer que se elevara su unidad, dio un giro por arriba de la maquina y aterrizó de pie, el Jet Alone giró ya que estuvo al tanto de su maniobra y sabía que estaba detrás suyo.

Al girar fue golpeado por la Shinji, quien lo tiró de nuevo. Alzó su campo A.T. al máximo para, esta vez, acabar con su enemigo.

"Shinji, acábalo". Ordenó Misato al ver cuan efectivo fue el golpe.

_»»»_

Como saben después de todo, Shinji lo logró, ya era las 8:00 p.m., se preguntaran como pasó tanto tiempo. Bueno, todo empezó así:

Cuando llegaron a NERV eran las siete treinta ¿O eran las ocho y media?. dos horas y media (10:30 a.m.) de viaje, la batalla de aproximadamente hora y media (11:35 a.m.). Cuando trataron de poner a EVA en el avión de carga que los llevaría de regreso, así se tardaron otros cuarenta o cincuenta (12:25 p.m.). Descubrieron una falla en una de las de las turbinas de la aeronave, e intentaron repararla eso les tardó una hora veinte minutos (1:40 p.m.), mas de lo que esperaba, en fin abordaron de nuevo pero el problema siguió. Así que llamaron a otra nave que ¡¡si!! Funcionara. Esa nueva aeronave llegaría dentro de dos horas y media, pero llegando a medio camino resultó que Godzilla la atacó y la destruyó, o séase que, pasaron como una hora y media (3:10 p.m.) más. Pueden creer esto. Bueno, llamaron otra la preparación para que saliera, fueron treinta minutos (3:40 p.m.), ustedes saben, los tramites y todo eso. La nueva nave llegaría en dos y media horas (6:10 p.m.). Habiendo viajado por espacio de una hora y treinta y siete minutos fue cuando esta escena inició así si sumamos lo último con esta hora y treinta y siete minutos nos da un total de siete horas cuarenta y siete minutos (7:47), Tener que pasar mucho tiempo con Misato, no tiene precio. Para eso y todo lo demás, Masterca… canijo, que estoy tecleando.

Entonces no eran las ocho sino las siete cuarenta y siete, ¿Verdad?

Bueno, prosigamos, la Major Katsuragi e Ikari Shinji estaban en el avión de regreso hacia Tokio-3 y eran las siete cuarenta y siete.

"Lo siento, Shinji". La Major quebrantó el silencio que estaba entre ellos. Sabía lo de Shinji y sentía que lo había arruinado. Aunque no fuera su culpa.

"Por qué Misato". Dijo el chico mientras voltea hacia ella. Aún lo le daba cuenta de la situación que prácticamente desconocía.

"Porque tuvimos que venir a aquí… y no tuviste tiempo de…". Musitó su guardiana quien le estaba recordando los planes que se había propuesto desde ayer. "Tú sabes".

"Ah, de eso… no te preocupes, todavía me queda mañana,". Le dijo el muchacho quien volteó a la ventana y continuó. "es el ultimo día, le diré".

El avión viró un poco, su nuevo destino ya, era Tokio-3.

En la mente del castaño sólo había una cosa que pensar, él y sus sentimientos por Asuka, estos sentimientos se hacían cada vez más enfocados hacia ella, el no poder pensar en nada más lo afligía, ya que, Asuka estaba siempre presenta en sus pensamientos, sueños y demás, ahora esa chica se convertía en su presenta y tal vez su futuro, de hecho, el pensar en el baile le fastidiaba, si no podía ir con ella entonces, con nadie iría, sin ella no asistiría siquiera.

_»»»_

Llegando al apartamento, Shinji bajó de la bici y miró a su tutora con ojos parecidos a estos "¬¬" y le dirigió la palabra.

"Misato, enserio ya arregla tu auto".

"¡¡Hey!! Pero aún no me han pagado". Susurró algo enojada. "Crees que tengo mucho dinero".

"Pero… si quieres, yo te presto".

"Enserio… digo, yo puedo, no necesito tu compasión". Ella, otra vez, estaba hablando en susurro. No podía aprovecharse de su encargado, ella lo sentía ya como su hijo y por eso no quería. Aunque ella debe admitir que hay veces que sí, como con ese niño, pero ésa, es otra historia. "Ya te dije que me ayuda como ejercicio, además esto es bueno para el ambiente, no contamina, ¿sabes?"

"Pero tu auto tampoco lo hace". Sinceramente el chico quería poner a su tutora en jaque recordándole que…"Tú haces que funcione con solo pilas y… no contamina".

"Tienes razón… pero no discutamos, yo soy la Major aquí y tú solo un subordinado".

"Bueno, pero… lo siento, ¿Qué horas son?

"No lo sé". La Major, sacó un reloj del bolsillo y mencionó. "Son las… las 11:12 con 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40…". Órale, si que en este fic todo pasa muy rápido. ¡Ha! No sé por qué pienso que se parece a la vida real.

"Ya, ya, ya entendí, ahora subamos, ya tengo sueño".

_»»»_

Shinji entró al departamento, estaba a obscuras, dio un par de pasos, y cayó al piso. Alguien había dejado eso ahí, tal vez… ¿Asuka?... Sí, fue ella.

"¡¡Auch!!". Alegó. Luego continuó con un tono más silencioso. Especuló que la joven estaba ya durmiendo. "¿Quién dejó esto aquí?"

"Estás bien". Misato se acercó al chico y le ayudo a levantarse.

"Sí".

"Debiste encender la luz, no lo crees".

"Lo siento, Misato".

"Bueno, mejor voy por mi reanimador".

"¡¡¿O.O?!! ¿Re-re-reanimador, dijiste?"

"Digo, una cerveza jeje que mal pensado eres, de veras contigo".

Shinji se marchó de ahí algo perturbado por el comentario, y mejor fue a la habitación de la pelirroja. Esperaría verla despierta pero algo en él le decía que no iba a estarlo.

"Hay que cosas digo, mejor me tomo algo y calló este lindo pico". Misato se dijo para sí mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

El chico había regresado y entró a la cocina, como lo esperaba ella estaba durmiendo. De nuevo sus planes se vinieron abajo, ¿o ya lo estaban?

Vio a la mujer de cabello púrpura sentada, se miraron unos segundos.

"¿Y?... Bien". Dijo ella. El silencio se había vuelto sobre ellos y decidió quitarlo de por medio.

"Está dormida, otra vez".

"Ya tienes que decirle". Emocionada. "Imagínate… tú y Asuka en su primer baile juntos, agarrados de la mano… y ¡ah! Su primer beso…"

"¡¡Misato!!". Gritó él.

"¿O es el segundo?".

"¡Ya me voy a dormir!". Dijo el joven quien no quería el interrogatorio que se dejaría venir si se quedaba.

Él se fue a su habitación. La Major terminó su cerveza nocturna y optó por irse a dormir, no antes sin su cerveza de antes de dormir.

El día había concluido y Shinji aun no dejaba salir eso que lo martirizaba por completo. Sufría al no poderle decir eso. Y bien que podía hacer si ningún momento era el apropiado, según él.

* * *

Bien, ahora este es el final y ya faltan menos capítulos, desde aqui, creo que me tardaré un poco más en subir (Por examenes y por que es fin de semestre), pero les prometo que esta historia será más rápida después de que pasen estas torturas que los maestros llaman "Examenes Finales", o como son conocidos por la Universidad, pues ellos les llaman "Indicativos", Bah, esto si está muy muermo, de hecho el estar aquí es mucho peor.

Bye a todos.


	6. Día 2 Rei

¡¡¡UPS...!!!

Primero que nada, debo pedirles un perdón por haberme equivocado en cuesitión de que no subí un capítulo a tiempo y que además, para colmo, no subí el correcto, pues les dije que no había una tercer historia en el día dos, pero la verdad es que sí lo hay.

Me he equivocado creyendo que no lo tenía, pero la verdad era que sí, y como Errae human est -Errar es de humanos, o algo así va- esprero que no les haya molestado. De hecho, si miran el lado positivo, tienen dos capítulos por uno, además ese capítulo no influye mucho en el siguiente, sólo un poco.

Bueno, con eso me despido y hasta después.

* * *

Jueves 11 de Febrero del 2016

Día de Ayanami Rei 6:10 A.M.

El día de Rei, es como todos los días, su alarma suena, y si no funciona siempre está el plan B, como había unas construcciones de edificios afuera eso hacía que la despierten, es decir, el sonido de la maquinaria, ese sonido que siempre era puntual e inicia cada mañana a las 6:00 A.M., las maquinas que siempre le despiertan, ¿Ahora comenzaron tarde? "¿Por qué?" Pasa por su mente, ella se levantó de su cama para tomar una ducha, 5 minutos ó 7.

La verdad no me acuerdo, la chica salió de bañarse y ahora se colocaba su uniforme de secundaria, hoy era jueves… "¿Jueves…? Quién le puso ese nombre" pensó la chica.

Ya con el uniforme puesto y después de ingerir sus alimentos (unos fruti lupis con leche) la chica salió del departamento y se dirige a la escuela, pensando en lo que siempre piensa… veamos ahora entremos en su mente… (Música de misterios sin resolver).

"¡¡Demonios!! No tengo nada en que pensar… ya se posiblemente pueda pensar en algo si le miro con atención… pensaré en… los… ¿Qué es eso? Parece un árbol… mmm… un árbol, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo puede crecer un árbol aquí? Será mejor que lo inspeccione" la chica se acerco al árbol para verlo mas de cerca, jamás pensó en llegar a una conclusión como la siguiente, esa duda siempre le había llegado a la cabeza. "Mmm… como lo sospechaba, está hecho de madera, y al parecer estás hojas… un momento, ¿hojas? ¿Como las de una libreta? Por que se llaman igual".

En su mente estaba todo un embrollo, creo yo, una cosa lleva a otra, como una telaraña, es algo inusual, esos pensamientos que tiene, sinceramente, a mi me dan miedo. Regresemos a ver a que conclusión llego, ¡ah! Y si se lo preguntan aunque este pensado así, puede ver el mundo bien, es decir, se detiene si el semáforo está en rojo, y si algún perro la sigue, o si alguien le llama.

"Entonces… es la flojera de colocar otro nombre a las cosas, por eso se llaman igual. ¡Wow! Y que se hacen en las hojas… la fotosíntesis, oh si eso, ese proceso, ¿para qué servirá? …." Cinco minutos después. "No me acuerdo para que es la fotosíntesis, sigamos… las hojas sirven para escribir, relatar historias, escribir canciones… ¿canciones? ¿Es la forma en que alguna persona se expresa? ¿Puedo expresarme cantando? Lo intentare" Por si se lo preguntaba ya está a medio camino de su casa y la escuela. "Te quiero yo… y tú a… ¿mí…? somos una familia feliz… ¿Feliz?"

Bueno ya se habrán dado cuenta de que ella se cuestiona por todo y por eso casi no habla, tal vez odia a las personas que le hablan por que le distraen de sus pensamientos. No lo se, pero creo que no.

_»»»_

Ayanami Rei estaba sentada en su pupitre viendo por la ventana, mientras llegó al tema de, el por qué el sensei siempre relataba la misma historia una y otra vez…

También el por qué los pájaros vuelan, ¿los ovnis existen? ¿Cuál era el nombre del rey Jorge IV? ¿De qué color son las cajas negras de los aviones? ¿Los rusos cuándo celebran la revolución de octubre? Y la más importante, ¿Dónde está Waldo?

Oh y se me olvida. Trató de componer una canción, no se dio cuneta que esa canción ya estaba bajo patente. A alguien ya se le habían ocurrido esas palabras.

"Bueno trataré de expresarme de nuevo… veamos cómo… que cantaré, ya se… Moshimo negai hitotsudake kanaunara, kimi no sobade nemurasete, Donna basho demo iiyo, Beautiful World ,Mayowazu kimidake wo mitsumeteiru, Beautiful boy, Jibun no utsukushisa mada shiranaino…" después de hacer pensado esto, ella se puso contenta por dentro… muy dentro… tan dentro que… no se puede ver ni con algún microscopio electrónico… bueno, no se ve a simple vista. Ni sus facciones mostraban felicidad.

"Ayanami" interrumpió la voz los pensamientos de la aludida.

Ella volteó pero no esperaría haberse topado con él.

No quiso responder, pero él tomó la iniciativa. "¿Qui-quieres ir a-ah…?" se congeló, sabía que decir, pero el valor lo estaba traicionando en este momento.

Como sé que no pasará nada importante en estos momentos, lo he cortado de escena hasta que ya hayan salido ¿les parece bien…? sí… ¡¡¡genial!!!

_»»»_

Ayanami estaba saliendo de la escuela justo después de hacer su servicio de limpiar el aula.

Ella seguía enredada en sus pensamientos vespertinos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que alguien le miraba de dejos, alguien que siempre veía en el trabajo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Casi nunca la veía fuera del trabajo, pero esta vez verla afuera y además cerca de su escuela no asustaría a malquiera pero, verla afuera, cerca de su escuela y además con una cara muy mala eso si asustaría.

"¡¡Ayanami!!" Rei escuchó una voz que le llamaba, esa voz peculiar, la reconocía, era muy bien reconocida ya que, esa voz le daba órdenes.

"Sí" respondió en un su tono monocorde, la chica giró 360° su cuerpo para ver a su locutor "¿Doctora Akagi?"

"Sí, hola… toma tu tarjeta de identificación. Ah y podrías entregarle esto a Asuka y Shinji, es que Shinji por el momento no está, y Asuka no la he visto salir, tal vez ya este en su casa, si podrías hacerme ese favor.

"Déjeme les llamo" Rei sacó su teléfono celular y buscó el numero de Ikari.

"Lo sentimos el saldo de tu amigo se ha…" contestó una voz automatizada.

"¿Ikari no tiene saldo?"

"Y eso que tiene que ver."

"Pues dice "Lo sentimos el saldo de Ikari se ha ago…"".

"¿Ikari? Querrás decir amigo".

"eso dije" aumento un poco la voz.

"Bueno si puedes entregárselos".

"Entendido"

"Oye, no digas esas cosas mientras no estemos en las pruebas"

"Sí, cambio y fuera"

Rei se volvió hacia el otro lado para seguir un sendero que la llevaría al apartamento Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu, o era Sorhryu/Katsuragui/Ikari o talvez era… mejor sigamos.

La doctora no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que… "Que rara es esta niña"

Rei caminaba hacia el edificio departamental, pensando y pensando y… Ya dije ¿pensando?

Bueno, las calles que, por lo regular, ella toma esta vez no lo estaba haciendo, estas calles desconocidas que la llevarían a su destino las había transitado antes por eso se le hacían familiares.

En el camino, ella llegó a mediación de una calle, un hombre que está ahí sentado tras una mesa, le mira y le dice.

"¡Hey! Quieres probar suerte".

"¿Huh?" giro para ver al anunciador, por lo general nadie le hablaba mientras caminaba, así que, esta vez quiso voltear ya que era una de sus primeras veces.

"Sí, te hablo a ti" le miro con ojos retadores "Ven prueba suerte".

"¿Yo?" se auto señaló "¿Me habla a mi?

"Sí, no hay nadie más aquí".

"Bueno" dijo Ayanami inocentemente, ya que. "¿Cómo se juega?"

"Sólo tienes que fijarte donde quedo la bolita, veras yo la cubriré con esto y le daré vueltas y giros…" Hizo una pausa para ver si la chica había entendido la explicación. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza "Luego sólo tienes que decirme dónde crees que está, y si adivinas yo te pagaré… vamos inténtalo una vez, la primera es gratis".

Ayanami volvió a asentir. El tipo comenzó a moverlos una y otra y otra vez, Rei sólo seguía con la vista el contenedor que tenia la "bolita".

El tipo termino después de algunos segundos, Ayanami se acercó y miró otra vez, pensó unos segundos y luego…

"Está en el segundo…"

"¿Que? Como lo hizo?" caviló el dueño del local clandestino, después de eso una patrulla se estaba acercando rápidamente.

El tipo no quería darle dinero a la chica y aparte creo que tenia problemas legales… saben a lo me refiero, así que, cogió lo que pudo, su caja donde guardaba el dinero y sus contenedores, salió disparado, corriendo hacia la calle más cercana para huir.

El señor corrió, llegó cerca de la esquina y justo cuando viró hacia la izquierda el choco con alguien.

Rei sólo lo había mirado alejarse en el horizonte, la chica parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó como un minuto parada.

"¿Y mi dinero?... ¿Dinero, para que se usa? El dinero es para comprar cosas y además… hay en forma redonda metálica y de papel cuadrado… ¿cuadrado? Cuadrado son las tarjetas… ¿tarjetas? Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que ir con Sohryu e Ikari para entregarle eso".

La chica volvió a reanudar su camino llegó a una de las esquinas y vio a dos personas bajando de una camioneta, los señores tenían actitudes sospechosas y uno de ellos tenia una bolsa.

"Rápido Shamir déjalo caer y vamonos" dijo uno de ellos a su acompañante.

"E-espera, sólo deja lo activo".

"Ya" dijo disgustado el más alto de los dos "Apresúrate".

"Que te esp…" Shamir se interrumpió "Listo, vamonos".

La chica peliazul los miraba y vio que dejaron una bolsa en el piso y ellos se iban corriendo, la chica corre hacia la bolsa, si algo sabía es que, las cosas que se le olvidaban a alguien, tú sabes que tienes que regresarlas.

Ella tomó la bolsa, fue tras ellos y vio que se subieron a una camioneta, ella como buena persona de moral, les colocó la bolsa en la cajuela.

La camioneta arrancó y dejó polvo levantado, unos instantes después la policía iba tras ellos.

Unos segundos después hubo una explosión, Rei fue alcanzada por la onda, por surte sólo la empujó. Ella calló al piso y rodó.

"Wow. Es como en la película."

Se levantó uno metros después… digo metros por que rodó.

"Oh por dios estoy sucia" pensó mientras se veía a sí misma, la chica intentó limpiarse en vano. Esas manchas no saldrían ni con el mejor detergente como ACE mucho tiempo pensaría cualquiera. (¡¡Uff!! Por poco y promociono algo.)

_»»»_

Rei se estaba alejando del apartamento de la pelirroja, camino hacia el elevador y dejó de tararear una melodía que sonaba en su cabeza… como iba… ¡así! Tan, tan tan tan, tan, tan tan tan tan tan taaan… un momento no es la marcha fúnebre, más bien era ésa, la de las navecitas espaciales, donde había un tipo vestido de negro, y le dice a un tal luki "yo soy tu tío", o algo así (NO me Quiero meter en problemas, sí.)

Ya no había nada más que hacer, su misión aquí, había terminado.

Ya sólo era de regresarse a su casa para irse a dormir, ella preferiría estar dormida en su cama ahora, todo ese día ajetreado la había puesto muy cansada. Talvez un descanso la reanimaría para mañana. Ese día era el último antes de dicho baile, por una parte ella no quería ir, ya que no tenía a alguien con quien asistir, pero, por la otra, un leve sentimiento de ansiedad la dominaba, como nunca había asistido a uno de esos bailes, siempre tuvo ésa ligera intriga en saber que se hacía, como su nombre lo indicaba, pues, se bailaba, pero, a parte de eso qué más se hacía en ellos.

Hoy en la mañana, Kensuke, le había propuesto que fuera con él, pero al no saber que decirle ella calló, él sin muchas esperanzas sólo se fue, no quiso forzarla para que ella diera una repuesta, por eso la huida rápida.

Posiblemente iría con él, ya que, no tenía con quien más ir. Si iba con él, despejaría sus dudas de que se hacía ahí, y con eso, podía darse una idea de todo ese ámbito que ella desconocía rotundamente.

Empezó a reconocer las calles, las cuales, ella transitaba, se estaba acercado más a su casa, si se le puede llamar así, únicamente le faltaban algunas calles, esas calles descuidadas que daban a entender que era el barrio donde ella pasaba sus noches.

El baile era el tema que su mente estaba tocando, ese baile, que despertaba mucho interés en la primera niña, jamás pensaría que ella alguna vez asistiera a uno, y esa incertidumbre la hacía tener una actitud dubitativa. En verdad concurriría con Aida. En verdad iría a ese tipo de eventos. ¿Qué usaría para ellos? ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación así?

Sin darse cuenta, ella estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, todo ese remolino de ideas la había sacado de la realidad, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella había pasado por varios lugares antes de abandonarlos. No le dio mucha importancia, ya que, ella ya estaba en su casa/apartamento.

Decidió irse temprano a dormir, mañana sería un día muy agotador, ella lo sentía de ese modo. Esa sensación sería una premonición o sólo era por que así se sentía ahora.

Se recostó en su cama. Esperaría a que el sueño llegara para estar envuelta en esas declaraciones nocturnas donde la sus ideas fluían como el agua, esas preguntas sin respuesta que tenía sobre su existencia.

Lentamente el sueño la estaba dominando, ella dejaba el mundo real para irse a su quimera donde ella podía tener un mundo bueno, donde estaba a salvo, donde estaba con Ikari, ese chico que le hacía sentir bien cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que le tocaba.


	7. Día 3 Rei

Si pensaron que habría una tercer historia en el día dos, ustedes, ¡¡¡están equivocados!!! La verdad no lo había contemplado y, creyendo que ya la tenía, pues creé este otro el cual se sitúa en viernes y ejem... cof, cof... pues me gustó y ta'chido...

* * *

Viernes 12 de Febrero del 2016

Día de Ayanami Rei 6:00 a.m.

El día de hoy, Ayanami aceptaría la invitación de Aida, su curiosidad podía más que su mente, ésa incertidumbre de no saber que hacer en un baile, bueno, a parte de bailar, la intrigaba demasiado.

Un solo vistazo y tal vez, le encantaría; un solo vistazo y tal vez, le desagradaría; o simplemente le caería igual.

Las máquinas habían iniciado puntualmente, ése, continuo, traqueteo de las máquinas la había despertado de nuevo, como de costumbre, pero ésta vez, estaba ansiosa por lo que acontecería en el día. Preferiría ser invitada por Ikari, pero sabía que invitaría a la Segunda, por eso no esperaba que él se lo pidiera.

Se dirigió al baño, y se duchó, no podía ir así a la escuela con esa cara, pues, ayer se fue a dormir sin quitarse las ropas sucias, que le causó aquella onda expansiva cuando la alcanzó y tumbó. Con esa ducha se limpiaría la cara y se cambiaría de vestimenta, a una más cómoda; que consistía en una falda azul con unos tirantes y una camisa blanca —ya sé, ya sé. Es el mismo uniforme que usan, pero éste es nuevo—.

Termino de ducharse, la ropa limpia yacía en su cama, y, como en las demás ocasiones, ella, se acercó a éstas para después colocárselas y por fin estar vestida, la chica pensó que, si no fuera por la moral, a ella no le importaría estar sin ropa por el mundo pero, le tenía prohibido eso.

Se dirigió a la cocina, indagó en su refrigerador, ahí encontró un poco de leche, otra vez desayunaría su platote de cereal, oh, esos fruti lupis la volvían loca, ése maravilloso sabor que es multisabor, no había frutas especificas en este desayuno lleno de vitaminas y complejo C.

Se sentó en la mesa para disfrutar el sabor y saciar su hambre del antojo.

_»»»_

Estaba arribando a sus labores diarios, hoy sería el día en que aceptaría la oferta de Aida con respecto al baile, en la vida pensó decir 'sí', a eso, además no muchos la invitaban, tal vez es por eso que ella no iba a esa clase de eventos escolares desde que tenia memoria —O sea, desde que Rei II, entró en acción en vida— y esos vagos recuerdos que la acompañaban.

Entró por la puerta principal del aula, se dirigió a su asiento, ese asiento que siempre le había pertenecido desde que ingresó a la clase "2A". Le gustaba por el simple hecho de que estaba cerca de una ventana de donde podía gozar de una excelente vista hacia afuera.

Sólo tenía que esperar a que Aida llegara y se propusiera de nuevo, pero, y si no tenía el valor para invitarla de nuevo. Qué haría si eso ocurría.

Tendría que atreverse ella si eso pasaba, pero no se sentía segura de poder hacerlo, invitarlo si él no se atrevía.

Buscó con su vista a ese chico, pero no lo encontró, tampoco encontró a Ikari ni mucho menos a Sohryu. Posiblemente no vendrían pero, ella pensaba que sí lo harían. Cuando menos se lo esperara tal vez estarían ahí.

Decidió regresar su vista hacia la ventana, pasaría mejor el tiempo. Con tal distracción sería más fácil pasar el día.

Se oyó la puerta abrir, dos voces estaban discutiendo, esos timbres de voces los conocía bien, eran nada más y nada menos que la Segunda y Suzuhara.

Ella viró su cabeza en dirección hacia ellos, divisó a los aludidos y también a Ikari y a Aida, al parecer se habían encontrado mientras venían a la escuela.

"¡¡Cállate, deja de molestarme!!" dijo el deportista mientras caminaba hacía adentro del salón. Él estaba caminado de espalda, ya que la chica estaba tras él y no podía darle la espalda, quién sabe de lo que sería capaz la chica.

"¿Qué?". Dijo con desdén la pelirroja. "No te gusta, ya acéptalo, ¡¡Te gusta Hikari!!".

"¡¡¡Asuka!!!". Una tercera voz ingresó a la conversación, su locutora tenía la cara muy roja. "¡¡Touji!! Dejen de pelear".

Rei sólo los estaba mirando. Tal situación era muy embarazosa desde su punto de vista. Aunque se hacía la indiferente no sabía el porqué ellos peleaban casi todo el tiempo. Bah, no le importaba.

El maestro ingresó al aula y pidió silencio, el cual llegó muy rápido ya que la jefa de clases lo ordenó de la manera más sutil (ruda) y gentil (agresiva).

Rei se levantó y dio el saludo al igual que todos. Este era el inicio de otro día aburrido en la escuela, ¡¡¿Qué?!! Jamás se acaban.

La primera clase del día sería la de geografía, luego economía del hogar, para después el tan esperado descanso. Concluyendo con deportes e historia despectivamente.

Vaya, el maestro de geografía, quien diría que ésta era una de las materias más difíciles, ya que uno no sabe cuando cambio la división política.

Malditas minas N2, como osan destruir a su paso. Puedes estar viendo una linda playa o bahía y en sólo dos segundos se convirtió en un golfo.

Cosas como ésas pasaban por la mente de la primera quien seguía mirando por la ventana, creía que la escuela no era más que perdida de tiempo, y yo opino lo mismo, aunque debo admitir que a veces, no.

Rei recordada varías veces donde sacó un 90 en los exámenes debido a eso, como había que cambiar los libros cada vez que una mina estallaba, a ella se le olvido hacer eso y por eso puso una extensión de tierra mayor a la que ya se había puesto.

Pero si esa era la correcta, pensó hasta que después le dieron los libros nuevos y checara que ella se había tenido un pequeño desliz, puso unas cuantos kilómetros de más.

Volvió en sí, miró hacia en enfrente donde estaba el maestro, él impartía su clase como todo un catedrático experto. Deh, como si eso fuera cierto, bueno, sigamos fingiendo, seguía de ese modo, alzando la voz en partes importantes para hacer énfasis, y también para captar la atención de los alumnos quienes muy pocos le prestaba dicha atención.

A Rei se le había olvidado el por qué estaba aquí, hasta que una reminiscencia llegó a ella, sí, había venido sólo para ser invitada por Aida, el chico obsesionado con lo milico que de vez en cuado la miraba de soslayo. Ella no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que dirigió su vista hacia él.

Mmm… después de todo, talvez si la invitaría al baile. Por fin sabría que hacen en uno.

El tiempo pasó y, sin darse caer en cuenta, el timbre sonó marcando el final de la hora. Vaya clase, fue interminable para los demás, pero para Rei sólo sintió como un minuto y medio. Que suerte tiene esta chica.

(N/A: esto va como narración de la primera elegida).

Que aburrido… mmm… mira allá hay más árboles.

"A-Ayanami". Escuché una voz que venía detrás de mí. Me sobresalté, no muchos me hablan y pues…, no soy muy sociable.

Viré hacia atrás y miré a un chico, era ese chico que había esperado durante toda la mañana y que además me daba un poco de miedo estar con él.

Lo miré a los ojos y noté que estaba nervioso, por qué se pondría así, por lo general él es mucho más abierto que yo, y que digo abierto, o sea… ¡uhm!, dije o sea… bueno, lo ignoraré. Es muy sociable.

Vamos Ayanami, dile algo lindo, bonito y encantador que te sirva para… "Lárgate de aquí". ¡Uy!, que directa soy.

"¿Qué?". Dijo él.

También noté que ninguno de los dos estábamos hablando mucho. Otro de esos silencios estaba en esta conversación. Además, ni siquiera sé porqué dije eso.

Vamos Ayanami, di algo. Algo agradable.

Cualquier cosa. Sólo _abre_ tu pico. ¡_Ábrelo!_

¡Oh!, está sudando. Vamos… di cualquier cosa.

"Me gustan los fruti lupis"

¡Huy!, creo que no debí de haber dicho eso, ahora creerá que soy tonta.

"A-a mí también, no es genial". Dijo muy feliz, no sé que dije pero le gusto.

Otra vez está esperando. Di algo… vamos, di algo.

"¿Sabías que los árboles están hechos de madera?" ¡Oh!, de nuevo eché todo hacia atrás.

"Sí, creo que ya lo sabía". Dijo él sonando un tanto raro. "¿Ayanami… quisieras… ir… al baile… con… migo?"

¡Oh por Alá! Me invitó, sólo tengo que decir que sí y asunto resuelto. Vamos, dilo, no te quedes así.

"Ah, ajá". Bueno, no era lo que esperaba pero es mejor que nada.

"¡Yahoo! ¡Google! ¡Wikipedia!". Gritó aida, dio un salto y se fue corriendo que le pasa, me preguntó eso y luego se va… sigo sin entender eso, tengo que preguntarle a alguien que debo hacer.

Ya sé, Shinji ha de tener las respuestas, o un libro también. Hoy iré a la biblioteca.

(Fin de narración).

_»»»_

En la biblioteca…

Rei Ayanami estaba buscando entre, la vasta, colección, un libro que le ayudase a saber que hacer en ese tipo de casos.

Pero, un libro rojo, llamó su atención.

"Oh, vaya, un libro rojo… un gran y majestuoso libro _rojo_ escarlata…". Lo tomó entre sus manos e intentó leer la portada, que para su asombro, estaba con letras mayúsculas, grandes y doradas.

"Abrase en caso de incendio…". Qué pasaría si se abriera y no hubiera un incendio… veamos que pasará aquí y ahora.

"Hmm… te dije que lo abrieras en caso de incendio". Leyó rey en el libro Rei. "No le encuentro el chiste".

Y continuó su búsqueda —la verdad yo tampoco le entendí bien, pero no sabía que poner en ese momento—.

Aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco minutos y medio después, la peliazul, encontró lo que estaba buscando, el famosos libro de la Collection; "Todo lo que siempre quiso saber y nunca se atrevió a preguntar…" —Oh, quién no conoce esos libros, ¿verdad, madre?—.

"¡¡Aquí está!!". La chica se entusiasmó mucho al ver que, efectivamente, era el libro que estaba buscando. "Todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre los bailes escolares de San Valentín en Tokio y nunca se atrevió a preguntar". Musitó la joven, mientras leía el titulo del libro.

Ayanami dio unas cuantas hojeadas a las primeras páginas del libro, ya antes mencionado, y notó que ese libro era tan abstracto y bizarro que apenas y supo interpretar algunas cosas, conocía las palabras, pero acomodadas de ese modo, no podía entenderlo.

Tenía que buscar un traductor o interprete para poder saber, más o menos, de que se trataba el libro a ciencia cierta, pero a quién preguntarle en ese momento, a quién recurrir para satisfacer sus ganas (de dejar se ser ignorante y superarse) y saber más de lo que algunos pocos saben.

Su inalcanzable búsqueda por el conocimiento la llevaba a grandes horizontes, pero eso sí, no demasiado; no quería ser un sabelotodo.

Su periplo terminó cuando llegó al mismo punto de inicio. No había encontrado a ni un alma pero había escuchado un ruido. Se detuvo para poner más atención a aquello.

Supo que venía de la biblioteca, pues ese sonido dejaba un eco que resonaba en ella. Viró su cabeza hacia la derecha; de ahí provenía ese extraño ruido de procedencia casi extranormal.

Caminó a paso firme, sólo para saber qué provocaba ese ruido. Giró entre unos estantes y ahí estaba, era nada más y nada menos que el incomprendido Shinji Ikari, hincado. Él estaba hojeando un libro y en la portada pudo notar… "Todo lo que siempre quiso saber de las pelirrojas para invitarlas a un baile y nunca se atrevió a preg…" no pudo terminar de leerlo, pues el joven se percató de su presencia y cerró el libro.

"Ayanami… ¿Qué haces aquí?". Sentenció el joven.

"Lo mismo te preguntaría a ti". Se juntó un poco más al chico. "Ikari, ¿podrías traducirme esto al español?".

"Pero si hablamos japonés, ¿por qué lo quieres en español?". Ayanami se quedó pensando…

_»»»_

Rei estaba feliz por haberle entendido a Shinji todos esos absurdos conceptos acerca de ese libro; pues ya sabía que hacer en dado casi de que se atreviera a ir.

En estos momentos la chica de cabellos azules estaba tan fresca que apenas y sentía el más mínimo cansancio. De hecho estaba con Ikari; le había enseñado bien que decidieron estar juntos para compartir consejos; bueno si a eso _Consejos_ se les pueden llamar así.

"¿Y que debería hacer, si bailara con Kensuke y un rufián lo tumba y baila conmigo?". Cuestionó Rei.

"No creo que eso pase".

"Y si vomito… o si…".

"Rei… puedes callarte… por favor".

_»»»_

"Ayanami… espera… no… aceleres… el… ritmo…". Dijo Ikari entre respiraciones cortadas. "estoy… cansado".

"¿Cansado? Ikari, pero si acabamos de empezar".

"¡¡¿Empezar?!!". Se exaltó el joven. "¡¡¡Llevamos 10 minutos haciendo esto… no es normal!!!". Abrió sus ojos de par en par. "…¿o sí?"

"No aguantas, ¿verdad?, ¡ah!".

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?". Se apresuró a decir.

"No, es sólo que… ya me cansé".

"¡¡Oigan, chicos… despéguense…!!". Gritó Touji.

"¡¡Ay…!! No puede ser". Exclamó Kensuke con un cráneo en la mano, en tono poético como si hubiera sido Romeo en una obra de William Shakespeare. De Romeo y Julieta. "¡Que desdichado soy! Mi mejor amigo y mi cita… ¿juntos?".

"Párale, Kensuke, que aún no estamos en clase de arte". Dijo Touji a su amigo y compadre…

"Lo sé, lo sé".

"Por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste ese cráneo?". Musitó Ikari.

"Ahh… la mayoría dice que es de mi padre pero otros dicen que lo heredé de mi…". Fue detenido abruptamente.

"No tu cabeza, sino el cráneo de que ostentas en tu mano".

"Ahhh… es del club de teatro. No te lo dijeron…". Esbozó una gran y radiante sonrisa en rostro. "Seré Hamlet… 'Ser o no ser… he ahí la cuestión'. ¿Apoco no se oye chido?".

"Creo que me voy". Sentenció la chica de pelo azul.

"No, espera, Ayanami, que aún no terminamos de hacer las treinta abdominales". Musitó Shinji.

Ayanami dejó al los tres tipos. Ella prefería estar; o sólo con Ikari o sola, pero la presencia de ellos ahí no le agradaba del todo, sino que, le incomodaba, como cuando uno esta esperando en la sala de espera, valga la redundancia, esperando a que el dentista salga y diga: _el siguiente._ Y ese siguiente eres tú. Apenas y los había dejado, cuando volteó y miró, que un balón, se dirigía a donde había estado, es decir, se dirigía donde Ikari y sus amigos estaban.

No alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para advertir a Ikari sobre dicho balón que se dirigía fugazmente hacia él con una velocidad increíble. Lo que también era sorprendente era que ese balón estaba dejando una estela increíblemente grande tras de sí de color rojo… como si Oliver Atom de _Super Campeones_.

También, increíblemente, Touji y Kensuke, se libraron de ser golpeados por dicho balón, el desafortunado fue Ikari, quien estaba sentado en el suelo en esos momentos y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para soslayar el golpe.

Una sorprendente cara de asombro apareció en su rostro. Por un momento no pudo creer lo que había pasado, como fue posible que un simple balón acabara con la vida del tercero... nhe; estoy exagerando, como es posible que un balón noqueara a un chico que simplemente estaba sentado en el suelo sin hacer nada —así se oye mejor, porque, como para escribir sobre un sepelio como que no, ¿verdad?—. No supo que hacer. Simplemente se quedó viendo la escena que estaba frente a ella. Vio como todos, los alumnos de la clase, se juntaban alrededor del chico inconciente. Le dieron ganas de ir a echar un vistazo, pero esa no era su actitud.

Después miró como, los alumnos, se llevaban a Ikari, al parecer, a la enfermería.

"¿Debo preocuparme, o debo estar feliz?". Pensó Ayanami. "Intentaré hacer algo… por qué me están mirando". En esos momentos, todos los chicos de la clase, comenzaron a observar a la chica de cabellos azules con ojos penetrantes, esos ojos que nadie puede soportar, como aquellas veces que uno hace cosas sin querer y resulta que por hacer eso hicimos un grave accidente y todos te miran como si hubieses sido el único culpable….

"Creo que he hecho algo mal". Pensó de nuevo. "Mejor me iré". Se levantó y salió corriendo de allí. No sabía a donde dirigirse pero tenía que dejar ese lugar cuanto antes, antes de que la lincharan o algo así…

Había llegado a las escaleras y se sentó ahí. Suspiró. No sabía que hacer. Pero mejor decidió ir a la enfermería para averiguar el estado del tercero. Si estaba bien, podía sentirse mejor pero si no, que podría hacer, al parecer ella tenía la culpa pues sus compañeros de salón así se lo indicaban con la mirada.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de las instalaciones, se dirigía a la enfermería para visitar a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Viró a la derecha en uno de los tantos pasillos para después subir unas escaleras más.

Se encontraba afuera de la enfermería; un trozo de madera era el que lo que los separaba, acercó su mano para abrir la puerta y lo hizo.

En ella un inconciente Shinji estaba recostado sobre una cama de hospital.

Lentamente se acercó a él, para verlo a una distancia menor y poder ver el daño que tuvo en aquel día…

Una pequeña brisa se dejó sentir cuando la chica abrió la ventana que estaba en la habitación. Intentó crear una buena ventilación en la habitación para que se dejara de oler aquel extraño olor a esterilización que sólo los hospitales tienes.

Regresó su vista hacía donde se encontraba el tercer niño. Aquel joven se había movido para descansar mejor, y entre tanto movimiento, quitó las sabanas que tenía encima de él y éstas se quitaron de él.

Ikari estaba sólo con la bata de hospital. La chica lo empezó a ver más detenidamente… y se acercó lentamente…

Una corriente de viento estaba circulando muy cerca de aquella habitación. El viento sonrió al ver una ventana abierta. Pensó en colarse para ver que había adentro; entró.

Aquella brisa malvada tuvo una buena y monstruosa idea; pasó alrededor de la primera y levantó la bata del primero…

Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse al estar viendo… eh… su… este… ya saben, ¿no?, ¡¡no me hagan escribirlo…!!

Tan vergonzoso fue eso que se cubrió instantáneamente sus ojos para no ver aquello que se acontecía frente a ella, pero dejó de apenarse cuado se repitió un sin número de veces, no se apene, no se apene…

Súbitamente, desde la habitación, se pareció oír la voz de la segunda que se acercaba mientras se quejaba de cómo el maestro la había regañado por lo que hizo, o algo por el estilo.

Rei percibió en la voz de la segunda mucho enojo e ira acumulada. Pensó que tal vez vendría a visitar a Ikari, pero con ese ánimo, atacaría a todo aquel que se encontrara frente a ella. No sabía que hacer; pero al ver la ventana…

_»»»_

Rei se encontraba corriendo a más de 25 km/h de la Segunda niña que amenazaba su vida. A su paso fue dejando una estela de polvo que se levantó hasta muy, muy alto.

No sabía a donde dirigirse, en cualquier lugar podía encontrase con la peligrosa pelirroja. Pensó por un momento ir a NERV para pasar el tiempo allá y esperar a que fuese otro día para regresar a la escuela.

Increíblemente había roto la maraca mundial de los 5.6 Km que eran de nada más y nada menos que de 15 minutos reduciéndola a tan sólo a 7. ¡Fue increíble!

La chica se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la instalación jadeando por un poco más de aire. Pero para su fortuna se había recuperado muy drásticamente. Después de eso se fue al área de máquinas expendedoras de refrescos; donde, obviamente, compró una para frenar su sed. Se sentó en una de las bancas y se relajó.

Lo más extraño fue que no notó al sujeto que estaba sentado junto a ella. Aquel individuo estaba vestido de una manera inusual; usando una botarga de un frijol.

"Hola, Rei". Musitó el individuo.

La chica se exaltó y tiró su bebida. Volteó y miró a Kaji usando aquel bizarro traje de banana de segunda mano.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Le musitó con una sonrisa esbozada. "¿No deberías estar en la escuela estudiando o hablando mal de los profesores?".

"Que extraño se ve". Pensó la primera. "Eh… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?".

"Claro, para eso estamos nosotros las bananas, ¿que no?".

"¿Por qué esté usando eso, señor Kaji?". Le dijo sin mucho interés; como siempre lo hace.

"Ah, es porque perdí una apuesta, y verás, tenía que pagar".

"Ok". Dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

"Bueno; te dejo". Le musitó el adulto. "Adiós".

Sin darse cuenta la chica había pasado casi todo el día en aquellas instalaciones que casi o mejor dicho, conocía por completo. Había almorzado y había comido allí, y dentro de algunas horas sería la hora de cenar; su día se había hecho aburrido, tan aburrido que empezó a divagar por los pasillos y empezó también a pensar en lo que haría en aquel baile.

Imágenes de ella y Kensuke llegaron fugazmente, también una imágenes de ellos bailando o más bien, intentando bailar. Aunque esto no había ocurrido aún era muy extraño ya que tenía visualizaciones de ellos dos juntos.

Una voz la sacó de sí.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Asuka?!". Le reprendió Misato a la susodicha.

"Porque, porque…". Intentó defenderse la chica pelirroja. "¡No te importa!".

Rei miraba a distancia la escena y no pudo evitar notar aquella incomodidad que sentía en sí misma. Adelante, en el pasillo, Asuka y Misato peleaban por algo ¿Qué era?, se cuestionaba la chica. Ese no era un buen momento para pasar por aquel pasillo y dio medio giro y regresó por donde vino. Pero antes de girar miró que la pelirroja también había girado y se estaba yendo al igual que ella, pero en dirección contraria. Misato se quedó mirando como la alemana se fue alejando hasta dar la vuelta en una de las intersecciones más adelante.

Rei huyó como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, pero no se percató de que su vestido se había enganchado a una planta decorativa que estaba por casualidad en ese pasillo, en ese momento. Obviamente, la planta, cayó al suelo provocando un ruido, no obstante la chica corrió rápido para no ser detectada por la Major.

_»»»_

Sin darse cuenta, la chica, estaba afuera de NERV literalmente con el corazón a punto de salirse, y jadeando, había corrido mucho y se había cansado en extremo. Exhaló un poco de aliento sólo para sentirse mejor.

Este día, para ella, había sido muy extraño; había corrido demasiado y además había dicho que sí a una propuesta de Kensuke para estar como pareja para aquel dichoso baile donde ella, por primera vez, sería parte de uno de esos eventos que a la gente le gusta asistir como una manera de divertirse con sus compañeros y amigos.

Con intenciones de regresar a su casa; la chica, empezó a salir y pasó por el estacionamiento de las instalaciones. Un auto en particular llamó su atención, pues, no era auto, sino, era como una… ¡Bicicleta! ¿Qué hace aquí?, pensó. Se acercó a ella y empezó a toquetearla pasando su mano por el manubrio y después rozar con sus dedos el asiento del conductor.

"Dicen que pilotear un Eva es como andar el bici…". Musitó alguien a sus espaldas, era la voz de una mujer madura. Se supuso que era una Misato. Giró su cabeza sólo para toparse con ella.

"Ojalá supiera andar en bici". Dijo apenada.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No has andado en bici?!, ¿qué, no tuviste infancia?".

"No". Dijo monótonamente.

"Es como si nunca hubieras visto Dragon Ball o jugado Mario Bros, o Megaman". Miró a la chica, ésta parecía inmutarse ante los nombres de aquellos juegos y serie televisiva.

La chica albina, parpadeó dos veces.

"¿Qué? Tampoco hiciste eso…". Misato mientras rascaba su cabeza.

"Ni siquiera tengo Tele". Musitó la chica. "El Comandante me dijo que la televisión es mala… que te hace adorar al diablo y quiere que sólo lo adore a él".

"Pero al adorar al Comandante, estás adorando al diablo… literalmente". Pensó Misato.

"Disculpe, Major… podría usted; este… enseñarme a andar en bici, es algo que siempre he querido hacer".

"Esta niña se esta volviendo más desenvuelta; ¿el último ángel vendrá en camino?". Caviló la mujer. "Ok, Rei, te enseñaré…"

_»»»_

Después de varios intentos de hacer a Rei andar en bici…

"Vamos, Rei, tú puedes. Te empujaré…". Le dijo la Major a la chica que estaba sentada en la bicicleta intentando pedalear para lograr uno de sus sueños frustrados de la infancia. Y continuó con un susurro con fastidio. "como en las otras 35 veces…".

"Estoy lista". Espetó, Rei, con felicidad. Vaya cambio de personalidad. Esto es muy, que digo muy; _demasiado_… _¡¡¡¡Increible!!!!_, un Mercedes Benz modelo 2016 aquí, pensó Misato cuando volteó a la derecha y lo miró.

Soltó a Rei dejándola andar sola mientras daba una carcajada cínica de la euforia que sintió cuando, por fin, lo estaba logrando, lento y tambaleante estaba aquella bicicleta, pero aun así, estaba dando y seguía adelante.

La Major se embelesó con aquel auto y se acercó para poder verlo mejor. "Ojalá tuviera uno". Dijo ella. De la nada, la alarma de aquel automóvil, comenzó a sonar. "¡¿Qué?!".

Otro estrepitoso ruido la sacó de sí. Volteó y miró a Rei tirada en el suelo con su bici después de haber chocado con un auto. Sin pensar en mas corrió hacia ella y la levanto. Le dijo que se colocara en los diablos y fue rápido a la salida. No quería ser atrapada con las manos en la masa además si sabían que ella había estado con Rei y tomado en cuenta que la dici era _suya_ le iban a obligar a pagar los daños del auto dañado por la chica. Ambas salieron a paso acelerado del estacionamiento.

"Bien, Rei, ¿Dónde vives?". Le dijo la mujer.

La chica, obviamente, le respondió y le dijo donde ella vivía. Después de un tiempo.

"Uy, quien vivirá en un barrio tan deteriorado, que pocilga".

"Misato, esa _pocilga, _ es mía". Le respondió la chica de pelo azul.

"¿Esa pocilga es tuya?, dije pocilga, quise decir palacio… ¡qué mansión!". Espetó con sarcasmo.

La chica no respondió y mejor se quedó callada. Unos instantes después Misato la llevó hasta la entrada

"Rei, si alguien te pregunta quien fue el que daño el auto, diles que no sabes nada del tema del Porche dañado, ¿eh?".

"Está bien". Dijo a manera de captar el plan. "Gracias por traerme a casa".

"De nada, Capem diem… aunque ya se acabó el día". Se despidió Misato.

"Adiós".

La Major se fue, dejando sola a la chica que empezó a subir las escaleras hasta su departamento para dormir y despertar el día siguiente con la idea de que, mañana, sería el mejor día del mejor mes del mejor año de su vida en la historia de la tierra y del sistema solar y de la vía láctea y del Universo y de… no se me ocurren mas pendejadas y así lo dejaré.

La muchacha se baño y cambio de ropa por otro uniforme idéntico al anterior. Cenó y fue a su cama para dormir.

Cerró sus ojos y cada vez más y más se dejó presa del sueño. En sus últimos pensamientos coherentes la chica pensó y abrió sus ojos de súbito; se levantó y se sentó en la cama…

"Qué me pondré mañana para el baile". Dijo.

* * *

Bye y hasta dentro de 2 a 4 semanas (semana = mes), yo qué sé. Espero que no. Trataré de terminarlo rápido...

Chao, chao.... ¡¡Bark!!


	8. Día 3 Shinji

hola, hola.

ya despues de hace mucho tiempo que no he subido, y si se preguntaban: "¿por que este tipo no ha subido?" la única excusa que les diré es que "NO tenía Internet", y la verdad, no tenía Internet para acualizar.

Pero sin más que agregar, he aquí el capítulo...

* * *

Viernes 12 de febrero del 2016

Día de Ikari Shinji 6:12 a.m.

El tan aclamado Shinji Ikari se estaba despertando de su reconfortante letargo. Se encontraba somnoliento y cansado por el día pasado, cómo ya se había vuelto costumbre, hoy iría tras la pelirroja y se enfrentaría a ella para invitarla al baile, lo único que esperaba era que no interfiriesen los demás en esto.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y después, con la pulcritud de su ser, haría el desayuno para las dos personas que vivían con el y para el importante miembro de la familia el cual escucha a todos sin objetar nada, tal vez objeta pero como nadie habla pingüinez, no le entienden.

Cómo se dijo esa mañana, este día sería el más importante de su joven vida, así que tomó el perfume más caro que tenía y se colocó una considerable cantidad sobre el para hacer que la persona que estuviera cerca de él lo notara.

"Por si me besa…". Dijo Shinji mientras se ponía perfume alrededor del cuello y en las mejillas. Obvio era para que la chica pudiera olerlo. "Por si me abraza…". Se puso más perfume en el pecho y formaba una cruz. "Por si se pasa…". Estiró el elástico de sus pantalones y roció parte del perfume en sus trusas. "Uno nunca sabe que pasará", pensó.

Se puso su uniforme y fue directo a la cocina, tenía que hacer algo sumamente _especial_, para un _día especial_, aunque ese _día especial_, fuera tan normal como cualquier otro día… ¿qué dije?, bueno no importa. Era un día especial, ¿que no? Eso quedó claro.

Puso manos a la obra y terminó demasiado rápido. Haaaaa, olía tan bien.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para espera a que ella llegara, pero no fue así, en vez de la persona esperada apareció Misato bajo el umbral de la puerta. Shinji se decepcionó un poco, pero eso no lo desanimaría, todavía tenía un gran y largo día por delante.

"¡Que bien, soy la primera!". Dijo Misato alegremente. "Oye Shinji, ya invitaste a Asuka". Susurró para no levantar sospechas.

"Nop, aún no.". Susurró Shinji. "Tienes alguna idea de cómo acercarme y decírselo."

"Yo te diría que buscaras el momento preciso para hacerlo". Dijo Misato mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar asiento. "Es como cazar a una presa, el depredador tiene que esperar a que su víctima no sospeche de lo mas mínimo de él, lo que tiene que hacer el acercarse, cerciorarse de que esté sola y no pueda escapar". La mujer simuló ser un depredador mientras miraba un plato de arroz y fingía estar acechándolo como lo decía. "Y cuando menos se lo espere… ¡pamm…!", dejó caer la palma sobre la mesa y tomó el plato de arroz, "estarán bailando el día de mañana uno pegado del otro, y después… y después…".

La mayor sacó una figura de una barbie y un prototipo EVA (Unidad-01) del tamaño de la muñeca.

"Esta figura es Asuka". Dijo la Major mientras meneaba la figura como estrujándola levemente. "Y esta otra eres tú.".

"Misato, no me digas que eso lo robaste de NERV". Pensó el chico.

La oficial Katsuragi comenzó a juguetear con las figuras haciendo parecer que bailaban y después se besaban.

Shinji comenzó a sentirse avergonzado y un poco enojado.

"Oye, Shinji, no tienes salsa o algo así".

"Claro, Misato, aquí tienes". Dijo el muchacho mientras le acercaba un plato con salsa de tomate. "¿Qué harás con…? ¡Uhg!"

No pudo preguntar lo que tenía en mente puesto a que Misato comenzó a meter la cabeza rubia de la muñeca y sacándola al instante en que se volvió rojiza, casi como…

"No es obvio, hijo mío, si esto tiene que salir bien por lo menos también los personajes tienen que parecerse un poco, no lo crees."

Mientras Misato seguía jugando con sus monigotes, una voz la interrumpió al instante. Y ella, más que por inercia que por recapacitación, escondió a las marionetas bajo la mesa.

"Asuka", dijo Misato, "no te oí llegar, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mejor que tú… creo.". Respondió la pelirroja.

Asuka se sentó y comenzó a probar los alimentos que, el joven Shinji Ikari, había preparado para todos. Incluso Pen2 los disfrutaba alegremente engullendo y luego tomando de su plato y otra vez engullendo.

_»»»_

Después de comer la pareja —Shinji y Asuka— se dirigía a la escuela para tomar las clases del último día antes de la ceremonia del día de San Valentín.

Se dirigían hacia la escuela caminando por las mismas calles de siempre. Asuka había tomado la delantera mientras que Shinji se había quedado atrás pensando en cómo poder invitar a la chica que estaba frente a ella. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, puesto a que, según los rumores de Kensuke y Touji, había un chico llamado Teki Hiretsu que quería invitarla a ese baile, y eso jamás se lo permitiría, ni a él, ni a nadie.

Inhaló una razonable cantidad de aire y se acercó a la chica en cuestión. Se colocó a su lado y para evitar quedarse sin aire tomó más.

"Este… Asuka", intentó decir el chico pero sus nervios pudieron más, " A-Asuka".

"¿Qué te pasa, bobo?".

"Este, yo… yo, sabes…".

"No hables así que me estás poniendo nerviosa, habla de una vez, sin trabas." Desdeñó la chica.

"Este, yo… quería saber sí…"

"¡Shinji! ¡¿Hola, como te ha ido?". Espetó Touji desde la lejanía. Junto a él estaba su mejor amigo, Kensuke.

"¿Shinji, Asuka, que los trae por estos rumbos?". Musitó Kensuke mientras se acomodaba las gafas echándoselas para atrás con su dedo índice.

"La escuela". Respondió la chica.

"Vaya, pensamos igual, por que no nos vamos juntos". Dijo touji mientras pasaba una mano por detrás del cuello de Shinji. "¿No estamos importunando?".

"No", dijo shinji con sorna "como crees que importunas."

"¡Que bueno!, por que creí que lo estaba haciendo, y si me hubieras dicho que sí, me hubiera ido en un santiamén.".

"Bien, vayamos a la escuela". Mustió Kensuke.

"Tontos", susurró Asuka para sí.

Todo el grupito emprendió el viaje a lo desconocido, aquel mítico lugar de extraordinarios sucesos que sólo en Japón ocurren, y con frecuencia, estoy hablando de las míticas escuelas de Japón. Ese maravilloso lugar donde la fantasía se mezcla con la realidad y crea situaciones que —en México, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Ecuador, Panamá, Italia, Inglaterra y Alemania— no ocurren tan a menudo.

Santas escuelas japonesas.

Subieron las escaleras para dirigirse al salón de clases y continuar con la conversación con más calma. Justo antes de llegar al segundo piso, por fin salió en tema de conversación con el cual Shinji quería iniciar desde esa mañana, el único problema era que no estaba sólo, tenía a dos personas que estorbaban.

"¡Oye!, Shinji, ¿ya tienes pareja para ir al baile?". Cuestionó Touji como incitándolo a hablar del tema que tantas ganas quería decir.

"Sí, Shinji, ya tienes a tu enamorada esperando a que llegue el baile, ¿no?". Concordó Kensuke.

"¿Pero que estás diciendo?". Se defendió Shinji. "No, aún no lo hago".

"¡NO!". Gritaron al unísono Kensuke y Touji.

Touji arrastró a Shinji hasta un lugar en el cual Asuka no pudiera oírles con claridad. El plan consistió en alejar al chico de la pelirroja y hablar con él mientras Kensuke discutía con la chica.

"Shinji," susurró el deportista, "dijiste que para este día ya le habrías dicho".

"Si, pero…", susurró también. "Sí mal no lo recuerdo ustedes intervinieron esta mañana justo cuando le iba a decir sobre eso". Mustió medio enojado.

Una mano puesta en le hombro del deportista lo sorprendió demasiado e hizo que saltara hacia atrás por inercia al susto.

No era Kensuke quien puso esa mano en su hombro sino la chica. Ésta le miró desafiante.

"¿Y tú con quien irás?". Le dijo Asuka. "He escuchado que tú irás Hikari, ¿no es cierto?".

"Quien te lo dijo…". Espetó Touji. "Quero decir, que estás diciendo, eso no se debe decir mientras… mientras…".

"Mientras, ¿Qué?". Inquirió Asuka. "Estás negando a tu novia, ¡Qué, ya no la quieres!".

Estaban muy cerca del salón y abrieron la puerta para ingresar a dicho salón e iniciar las clases. El salón se inundó de la discusión entre Asuka y Touji y la calma del salón se vio interrumpida abruptamente.

"¡Cállate, deja de molestarme!". Espetó Touji sonrojado por el tema.

"¿Qué?". Dijo con desdén la pelirroja. "No te gusta, ya acéptalo, ¡Te gusta Hikari!".

"¡Asuka!". Una tercera voz ingresó a la conversación, su locutora tenía la cara muy roja. "¡Touji! Dejen de pelear".

Shinji se sintió abrumado y fue directo a su asiento para pasar las clases para intentar escapar de aquel barullo de sus amigos.

Las siguientes dos clases, para Shinji, pasaron volando, sin darse cuenta había llegado el momento del descanso. Salió al patio para comer y pasar el tiempo relajándose para pensar en cómo invitar a la chica.

Cruzaba por uno de los pasillos cuando se topó con Touji.

"Shinji, ¿dónde está Kensuke?". Preguntó Touji.

"Dijo que tenía que preguntarle algo a Rei. Después de eso deje el salón y… mira ahí está Rei".

"¡Ah!," Touji volteó lentamente. "Será cierto que Kensuke se animó a decirle a Ayanami que la acompañe al baile".

"Lo dices en serio. No me los puedo imaginar juntos, tengo que preguntarle a ella si eso fue posible. ¡Adiós!". Se despidió Shinji mientras corría tras Rei.

_»»»_

Había perdido de vista a la chica, pero antes de eso había visto que dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, y eso quería decir una cosa… estaba en la biblioteca.

Shinji Ikari ingresó a tierras vírgenes nunca antes exploradas, puesto a que la biblioteca no era frecuentemente usada por los alumnos de la institución.

Empezó a buscar a la chica albina entre los pasillos. El edificio era muy grande.

"Cualquiera se puede perder". Pensó. "Ahora que lo pienso. Ésta es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Y lo mismo me pasó en NERV cuando vagué por primera vez; ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Me he perdido!".

El chico comenzó a correr de un lado a otro como gallina sin cabeza, aunque no sé si las gallinas corran sin cabeza, pero creo que si corrieran correría igual, creo yo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un extraño lugar. Olía a "libro viejo". Un letrero se erigía en lo alto colgando desde el techo, el cual rezaba "Sección prohibida" con letras rojas en un formato semejante a letras sangrando.

"Me pregunto que habrá dentro". Se dijo pasa sí, después entró entre los pasillos y dirigió su mirada a un libro enorme con portada parecida a las piedras.

Leyó el titulo: "Manuscritos del mar Rojo".

"Wow, parece interesante". Dijo Ikari. "Le daré una ojeada."

Comenzó a ver las páginas y como cinco minutos, o menos, después.

"Es gracioso, este libro dice que me convertiré en un Dios". Musitó Shinji mientras cerraba el libro. "¡Puf! Patrañas. ¡Cierto, vine a buscar a Ayanami!"

El muchacho se levantó y volvió a correr para buscar a la chica, sin darse cuenta, la había encontrado, ella estaba más adelante en el pasillo. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

"Ayanami… ¿Qué haces aquí?". Sentenció el joven.

"Lo mismo te preguntaría a ti". Se juntó un poco más al chico. "Ikari, ¿podrías traducirme esto al español?".

"Pero si hablamos japonés, ¿por qué lo quieres en español?". Ayanami se quedó pensando…

"No lo sé…". Dijo Ayanami confusa. La chica ladeó la cabeza como un pollito confundido.

"Bueno, no importa, bien, pásame el libro."

Ikari y la chica permanecieron un tiempo sentados en el suelo. El chico leía mientras daba una pequeña reseña o resumen de lo que entendía y se lo decía a Rei con palabras que pudiera entender para una fácil acepción de la información.

El joven le explicaba a la chica con cuidado para no meterse de lleno a los conceptos sino que más bien a dar explicaciones y situaciones hipotéticas.

De repente Shinji detuvo la clase cuando se percató que alguien estaba cerca. Buscó con la mirada pero no pudo observar a alguien, tal vez todo era producto de su imaginación, sí eso debía ser.

"¿Qué pasa Ikari?". Cuestiono la chica de ojos rojos, y no es porque se haya desvelado o estuviese drogada, sino por que sus ojos eran rojos, aunque eso ya lo sepan de antemano.

"No, no es nada", se apresuró a decir Shinji con tal aplomo cándido, "es sólo que creí ver algo".

El tiempo del almuerzo pasó, literalmente, volando. Cuando el chico pregunto la hora a una de las encargadas de la biblioteca, se llevó un gran susto al descubrir que estaba apunto de empezar la clase de deportes, la favorita de Touji, pues era en lo único en lo que se podía destacar bien.

Cerró el libro e invitó a Ayanami a retirarse para acudir a la siguiente clase. Rei aceptó gustosa y ambos fueron a sus respectivos vestidores para cambiarse por sus tradicionales atuendos deportivos.

Cuando el chico entró a los vestidores notó que estaban vacíos, tal vez era porque la clase estaba a punto de empezar, dio un suspiro al ver su vestimenta deportiva dentro de su bolso y pensó "¿Esta ropa me hace ver gordo?", mientras procedía a cambiarse.

Salió del cuarto y se topó con que Rei lo estaba esperando justo afuera del vestidor, rápidamente se apresuró a ir con ella para ir al patio del Instituto.

_»»»_

Los demás chicos estaban haciendo abdominales cuando llegaron. Shinji se acercó a uno de sus compañeros y preguntó cual era la rutina de calentamiento que el profesor les había dicho, éste respondió que primero tenían que dar 5 vueltas al circuito de carreras, después 20 sentadillas, 20 lagartijas y por último 30 abdominales.

Rei y Shinji hicieron lo que marcaba el plan y cuando estaban haciendo las abdominales, Kensuke y Touji les importunaron en el momento, Kensuke tenía aquel cráneo en sus manos mientras hacía su monólogo de lo que actuaría, después Rei se fue y los chicos quedaron sólos.

"¿Kensuke, es cierto que invitaste a Ayanami?". Cuestionó Ikari.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?". Respondió con otra pregunta en tono de sorpresa.

"Eh… un pajarito blanco". Dijo Shinji.

"Dejemos eso para otro día". Musitó Touji mientras miraba hacia donde estaban las demás chicas. "¿Cuándo irás a por Asuka?". Cuando Touji miró hacia Asuka pudo notar que un balón, a velocidad exageradamente rápida, se acercaba a ellos y…

[N/A: Imaginen esto como si fuera en cámara lenta. Y además como si tuvieran las voces alteradas en tono grave, muy grave].

"C..o..r..r..a..n". Espetó Touji mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y trataba de alejarse de la trayectoria del balón.

Kensuke miró también el balón acercándose a considerable velocidad. Él, por su lado, soltó el cráneo y se lanzó pecho tierra mientras cubría su nuca. "N..o.. M..a..m..", no pudo completar su frase por que un cúmulo de tierra entro en su boca cuando calló.

Shinji fue el más desafortunado de la escena, puesto a que estaba en el suelo —y a que fue el último en notar el balón—, no pudo esquivar el balón que se dirigía exactamente a su cara.

De repente…

Vio todo negro…

_»»»_

El ambiente lentamente fue llenándose de un aroma; era tierra mezclada con aire que entraba por la ventana.

Una brisa veraniega, tal vez era otoñal… ¿eh, quien sabe en que estación está Japón cuando es 12 de febrero? ¡Dah!, eso no importa. Tal vez me equivoque ¡Ya sé; creo es primaveral. ¡Ejem!, como decía esa brisa entraba por la ventana que estaba abierta. Shinji Ikari sintió aquella frescura que te hace sentir bien.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos —pero los dejó entreabiertos— para darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela. Miró a la ventana. No se había dado cuenta que alguien le miraba.

Otra brisa entró y pudo notar que algo no estaba bien. Ciertamente tenía más frío que antes y giró su cabeza hacia su pelvis y notó que… bueno… este… sí.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que, una silueta muy conocida por él, estaba de su lado derecho. Pudo observar una falda verdosa pero no tanto. Intuyó de quién se trataba intentó levantar su vista y, justo antes de llegar al pecho de la figura, repentinamente todo volvió a ser…

Toda obscuridad…

_»»»_

Again, he opened his eyes…

Ésta vez el chico se levantó de golpe y dirigió su vista hacia donde —antes de desmayarse—, una persona estaba parada, con uniforme de secundaria, junto a él. Pero no había nadie. Miró hacia la ventana y notó que ya era de noche. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en la cama del la enfermería de la escuela? ¿Por qué ya era tarde?, se preguntó el chico una infinidad de veces antes de percatarse que, la puerta, se había abierto y había aparecido Misato con su característica chaquetilla roja y su falda que hacía juego.

"¿Misato?". Dijo el chico en cuanto la vio. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Cómo que qué hago aquí!, he venido a llevarte a casa; y que bueno que ya te despertaste que no quería llevarte a cuestas hasta la bicicleta."

Shinji golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano mientras decía: "Aún no has devuelto la bici, Misato ya ponle llantas nuevas a tu auto, esto te está perjudicando a ti y a mí, sobre todo a mí."

"No, Shinji, esto me ha beneficiado, mira mis piernas, ahora puedo correr un maratón, sin mencionar que podré retomar mi titulo como Miss NERV el siguiente año que viene."

_»»»_

Los dos se encontraban sobre la bicicleta. Misato estaba pedaleando con más soltura que las previas. Dieron vuelta en una de las intersecciones de las calles y vieron que, el desastre del hace poco aún no estaba resuelto, los trozos de concreto yacían en el piso sin mencionar que los autos seguían en las mismas condiciones de la vez pasada; y no puedo irme de ahí sin relatar que, los acianos que tenían aquel puesto de verduras, no se habían recuperado y tuvieron que cerrar el negoció puesto a que tuvieron que invertir todo para llevar a su nieto al hospital, según ellos dicen lo encontraron justo en el lugar donde habían atacado a aquel niño maléfico que había causado toda esa reacción en cadena por aquella pelota que usó, ah, y por su puesto se niegan a que los reporteros entrevisten al niño en cuestión. No quieren que se sepa la verdad del asunto.

Pero déjenme decir algo; lo que ellos no saben es que los adorables ancianos golpearon a su nieto en incontables veces y todo eso ocurrió por la miopía, y las nubes que impiden la vista. Po~bre niño, grita en innumerables ocasiones: _no abuela, abuelo, dejen de golpearme, no me lastimen, yo no fui, no soy el culpable, fue la pelirroja._ Pero nadie le creyó.

Eso me recuerda a la historia en que… ¡qué estoy contándoles, ya me salí del tema!

"¿En serio crees que un chico pudiera hacer todo esto?". Cuestionó Misato mientras aceleraba.

"No lo sé, pero no quiero quedarme aquí para averiguarlo."

_»»»_

Aproximadamente llegaron al departamento a las once de la noche, y Shinji, como de costumbre, se resignó a la idea de encontrarse con Asuka para pedirle que fuera con el al baile de San Valentín con él.

Suspiró en parte por derrota y en parte por abatido.

Fue directo al baño para ducharse, mientras Katsuragi se acercaba al refrigerador para tomar aquel brebaje mágico que la hacía poner bien y de la cual tenía una dotación entera como emergencia para un "T. I." o Tercer… ya saben lo que sigue, Impacto.

Ikari salió del baño y se fue directo a su habitación para conciliar el sueño, mañana era el último día para intentar dirigirse a su compañera y gritarle la invitación al baile.

Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, pudo notar que de la puerta de la pelirroja emanaba una tenue luz amarillenta por debajo de la puerta que al instante desapareció. Pensó en que fue su imaginación así que no le presto cuidado y continuó su camino.

Una voz irrumpió el silencio.

"Esfuérzate, Shinji, esto no se acaba hasta que la rubia cante".

"¿Qué no es; 'hasta que la gorda cante'?", rezongó Ikari.

"Shinji, ¿has visto a alguna gorda en ésta serie?" replicó Misato.

"Misato, ¿has visto a una rubia (natural) en ésta serie?"

La Major se quedo pensando mientras Shinji abría la puerta de su cuarto, para entrar, y después la azotó como si se tratase de… una puerta.

_»»»_

Shinji dormía plácidamente mientas la Misato aún seguía en la cocina meditando sobre lo que había acontecido en el día. Estaba tan ensimismada en que incluso parecía estar en un trance que parecía asemejarse a la muerte misma.

Un ligero balanceo logró moverla un poco e hizo que su codo se resbalara por el filo de la mesa y cayera precipitadamente hacia abajo. En eso…

…se despertó.

Abrio los ojos instintivamente y los posó sobre el refrigerador. Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, pudo observar que algo estaba mal.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y musito.

"Shinji… espero que despiertes temprano y te apresures a decírselo."

* * *

Bueno, ahora sólo falta terminar este día, con Asuka, para iniciar el capítulo final que tanto he venido soñando desde hace mucho tiempo y que aún no he escrito nada en lo más mínimo.

Lo único que espero es no tener otro maldito bloqueo de escritor que tanto me ha matado por no saber como seguir una historia.

Pero que Va; hasta la próxima...

Chao...


	9. Día 3 Asuka

HOla, después de una década de no haber subido, yo creo que ya era hora de romper con aquella mala racha de días de bloqueo de escritor, aunque, ahora espero que el siguiente capítulo llegue en menos tiempo...

La verdad es que me pidieron una historia y me he puesto de lleno en terminarla que abandoné estas historias, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y con respecto a la otra historia, me daré el tiempo para llevarme ambas hasta el final.

Regresando a la historia; espero que aún recuerden los dos capítulos pasados, ya que en esta historia en particular entrelaza el día de tres personas... ya se habrán dado cuenta, ¿no?.

Bueno comencemos con esto...

* * *

Viernes 12 de Febrero del 2016

Día de Sohryu Asuka Langley 6:00 a.m.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía una pesadez en los parpados que, (ustedes ya han experimentado algo así.), inexplicablemente los ojos se volvían a cerrar, sí, ese día al cual todos y cada uno de nosotros nos hemos vuelto envueltos en ellos, esos días donde apenas abres los ojos y se te cierran, no te dan ganas de abrirlos, la cama esta fresca y un ligero movimiento hace que sientas la frescura en tu piel en un cálido día de verano.

La experiencia de la Asuka era igual. No tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama.

"Ahg, no quiero levantarme de la cama"; dijo la pelirroja, o eso quiso decir puesto a que su murmullo se vio ahogado por la flojera que en ella se había acumulado, más bien sonó como 'Ahg' —N/A: eso se escuchó tal cual— 'Nho ieo leuanarme ea_'_ma'.

Otra vez intentó abrir sus ojos pero la pesadumbre de ellos se lo impedía. Realmente no quería levantarse de su acogedora y muy deliciosa cama…

"Tengo que luchar", pensó la chica, "esta estúpida cama no va a poder más que YO, yo soy claramente mejor, tengo que levantarme…". Asuka comenzó a moverse pero entre tanto movimiento no se percató que se estaba acercando a la orilla de la cama… "Es inútil", murmuró "que flojera con esto de la despertada en la mañana, por que no simplemente no inventan las camas horizontales como las que usan los astronautas… sería más fácil levantarse."

Un último esfuerzo, una última oportunidad para levantarse. La pelirroja alzó sus brazos y sintió la pared, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se dijo así misma, "¡Mundo, Asuka, está viva!"

_»»»_

Aprovechando que sus pies estaban descalzos la alemana se acercó a hurtadillas hacia la cocina para averiguar que estaban haciendo los demás inquilinos de la vivienda casa habitación de la Mayor Katsuragui

Acercóse hacia donde estaban Shinji y Misato, simplemente se dedicó a escucharlos, estaban en la parte donde Misato sumergía los cabellos dorados de la muñeca en la salsa y los tornaba rojizos… una ligera cólera, emergió en la pelirroja y la hizo enojar…

"Miii-zaa-too", dijo la pelirroja, en susurró, con tono de enojo retenido.

"Asuka", dijo Misato, "no te oí llegar, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mejor que tú… creo.". Respondió la pelirroja. "Aún tengo juicio sobre mí". Atajó con voz cortante.

"Au… eso duele" musitó Misato. "Y cambiando de tema; Asuka, Shinji, ya deberían irse que llegarán tarde a la escuela, no quiero criar a niños mal portados que se saltan clases sólo para salvar al mundo de cruel y desafortunado destino…"

"Sí, Misato", respondió Shinji, "eso no es excusa para saltarse clases…"

_»»»_

Habían terminado de desayunar y cruzaron la puerta del departamento. Se dirigieron al elevador que los dejaría en la planta baja.

En el trascurso del camino, la alemana estaba pensando en un tema muy sonado en esta historia, algo acerca de un pequeño baile que se realizaría el día de mañana.

"Shinji…", pensó la alemana con enojo, "te estás tardando en invitarme a salir a ese baile. ¡Qué!, acaso es taaaan difícil invitar a una chica tan linda y hermosa a un lugar tan burdo como ese… ¿qué tan difícil es?"

"¿Dijiste algo, Asuka?" espetó Shinji de repente.

"¿Qué diría, tonto?" Dijo Asuka. Luego pensó "Habré pensado en voz alta. No eso no puede ser."

"Este… Asuka", intentó decir el chico pero sus nervios pudieron más, " A-Asuka".

La chica se exaltó por el repentino sonido de la voz de Ikari.

"¿Qué te pasa, bobo?". Dijo un poco nerviosa. El nerviosismos también se le debió atribuir a que la pelirroja se sentía acosada por dos presencias que les estaban siguiendo a la distancia, estas presencias se ocultaban para no ser vistas en sus intentos por seguir a la pareja…

"Este, yo… yo, sabes…".

"No hables así que me estás poniendo nerviosa, habla de una vez, sin trabas." Desdeñó la chica.

"Este, yo… quería saber sí…"

"¡Shinji! ¡¿Hola, como te ha ido?". Espetó Touji desde la lejanía. Junto a él estaba su mejor amigo, Kensuke.

"Cómo lo sospeche, nos estaban siguiendo estos dos. ¡y creo que han arruinado una gran oportunidad!" pensó la chica "tengo que asegurarme que Shinji me invite hoy, no puede ir con nadie más… hasta lo he soñado conmigo en el baile…"

"¿Shinji, Asuka, que los trae por estos rumbos?". Mustió Kensuke.

"Tengo que buscar un lugar seguro para hacer que me invite… ya sé", continuó la chica, después de cavilar en una fracción de segundo dijo: "La escuela".

_»»»_

Pero ahora que ponemos las cosas en claro, la escuela, no siempre es el mejor lugar para hacer las cosas, es decir, siempre hay algo que interrumpe al último instante y no deja que terminemos lo que deseamos a tiempo. ¿Por qué será?

Asuka miraba fijamente por la ventana. El mundo exterior estaba, de lo más lindo de lo que pudieras esperar. Aves revoloteando —las pocas que existían en ese mundo apocalíptico—, el viento soplaba gentilmente meciendo las copas de los árboles de un lado a otro, y un sonido arrullador que provenía de la boca del maestro, que interpretaremos como; su _voz_.

Las clases pasaron volando como si nada, es más, ¿hubo clases?, se preguntarán, y la repuesta es sí, pero no lo he escrito por que me aburre eso de las clases.

Hikari se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose directamente hacia la pelirroja para iniciar una de sus conversaciones habituales a las cuales ya se habían hecho costumbre entre ambas, justo antes de empezar a comer su almuerzo en el lado más verde de la institución.

Platicaba con la delegada de la clase cuando reparó en Ikari. Éste acababa de hablar con Touji y se había ido muy rápido dejando al deportista solo bajo el marco de puerta.

"Oye, Hikari, tengo un asunto pendiente", anunció la chica, "tengo que ir… puedes adelantarte al patio si quieres."

"Claro, Asuka", contestó su amiga. "No quieres que te acompañe o algo así."

"No, no. Por el momento no. Si no te importa iré sola"

"Está bien; te esperaré en nuestra banca". Profetizó la pecosa.

Asuka se levantó de su asiento y fue directo en la dirección en la que había ido Touji minutos antes de abandonar el salón.

_»»»_

Touji caminaba delante de la chica mientras, ésta intentaba darle alcance y preguntarle algo referente al primero. Justo como lo estaba imaginando intentaría un ataque sorpresa para no levantar malos entendidos para las personas que los vieran hablar, ya que muy comúnmente se les veía discutir, pero en compañía de Ikari o Kensuke, e incluso la Delegada pero nunca juntos, y de algo Asuka estaba muy segura y era que no quería ser emparejada con un tipo como aquel.

"Touji", dijo un poco tajante la pelirroja incitando a un conversación trivial.

El deportista de un saltó le plantó la cara a la pelirroja mientras que entablaba unas palabras. "Sohryu, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Sólo quería preguntarte algo, Suzuhara…", escupió la chica. Asuka estaba muy segura de que Shinji quería invitarla al baile, pero reciente había notado que no todo estaba yendo de una manera… un tanto buena para ella. Para ser sincera; ella pensó que como mañana sería el baile, Shinji haría todo lo posible por ir tras ella, creyó que utilizaría el descanso para invitarla, pero, no fue así, salió del salón y desde entonces no lo había visto, "¿puedo?"

Touji dejó escapar una risita ahogada mientras era asechado por aquella mirada desafiante y diáfana que ofrecía la carmesí.

"¡Dónde está Ikari!" vociferó la chica en un bramido colosal.

La cara del deportista se tornó un poco asustada mientras sus facciones denotaban inseguridad por la situación en la que se encontraba.

El castaño de algo sí estaba seguro…

…no quería morir….

_»»»_

Habiendo abandonado al joven, y bajado las escaleras hasta la planta baja, Asuka comenzó a moverse por todos los lugares que frecuentaba Ayanami, ya que, según Touji era a quien Shinji estaba buscando, si debía estar con alguien, debía ser ella.

El baño.

No es que lo frecuentara mucho, pero era uno de los lugares en los que, a veces o casualmente, se encontraba con Rei. Y a decir verdad, a quien no nos hemos topado en los baños… a veces a amigos, otras a completos desconocidos y como en este caso, a personas que no te gustan ver mucho.

La sala de música.

En este lugar, pasó lo mismo. Ni rastro de la chica.

En su banca favorita.

El lugar al que, la albina, visitar para leer algún buen libro o simplemente para pasar el tiempo. Pero, ¿Dónde está esa chica cuando se le necesita? ¿Para saber?

Y por último lugar. La biblioteca. Ahí tenía que estar esa chica. ¡Joder! Por que no se me ocurrió ver ese lugar primero…, pensó Asuka.

Fue corriendo lo más que pudo para llegar antes de que el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora, sonara evitando que pudiese comer. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la chica dio pasos cansinos para no llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria y evitarse una llamada de atención por parte de ella. Comenzó a deambular por los pasillos del aula. Y ahí, en la lejanía, estaban Ikari y Ayanami.

Empezó a mirarlos y espiarlos. Al parecer Ikari le estaba leyendo algo a Ayanami, pero a decir verdad, desde su posición, no podía escuchar nada. Lentamente se acercó pero se detuvo al instante para esconderse entre otro pasillo antes de que pudiera ser descubierta por Shinji que empezó a mirar en su dirección. Era como si la hubiese notado pero no era así ya que el joven reanudó su lectura.

Asuka empezó a huir del lugar. Ya no le importaba de que era lo que estaban hablando aquellos dos. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al patio con su amiga Hikari.

Emprendió su búsqueda y la encontró junto a Touji, sentados en una banca. Se acercó firmemente y aparto al chico de un empujón mal intencionado. Se sentó junto a ella.

"¡Asuka, yo estaba sentado ahí!". Espetó el deportista desde el suelo.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, _estabas_ aquí" respondió la pelirroja. "por que no te vas a ver si ya clonaron a Rei".

"Está bien. Las dejaré a solas por un rato, luego vengo". Musitó enojado el chico mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse.

"Asuka, no tenías que hacer eso". Dijo Hikari mientras ponía su almuerzo por un lado para después. "Somos gente razonable y…"

"Tengo que decirte algo, Hikari".

"¿Qué, qué tienes, Asuka?" respondió amablemente mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

"¡Qué pasaría si aceptara la invitación de aquel otro chico?". Musitó al fin.

"¡Que! , no habías dicho que querías que Shinji te invitara, es decir, hasta tú misma lo dijiste, lo has soñado. Los dos han estado juntos en ese baile, por lo menos en sueño y tú…". Suspiró enojada. "Entonces invítalo tú. Ya que a lo mejor el no tiene las agallas para hacerlo."

"Pero si lo invito. ¿Cómo quedaría yo? Una chica es la invitada, no el invitador".

"Estamos en un nuevo siglo. Ponte a pensar… ¡ahora podemos usar pantalones, Asuka!"

"¿Y eso tiene que ver?". Cuestionó la chica mientras alzaba una ceja.

"No lo sé… siempre quise decirlo." Respondió Hikari. "Lo que quiero decir, es que tú puedes dar el primer paso. O como prefieras, puedes ser conservadora y esperar… aunque a veces eso no trae nada bueno. Es más… dale como límite hasta mañana a las 10 de la mañana, si aún no te invita vas por el nuevo."

"Tienes razón, le daré un poco más de tiempo. Pero si no lo hace… el apuñalaré un cuchillo en el estómago como en aquella serie".

"¿School Days?". Inquirió Hikari.

"Seeee".

"Trágico final" musitó la delegada mientas miraba el horizonte. Tomo su almuerzo y comió un bocado. Después dijo: "Se lo merecía…"

Asuka sonrió.

_»»»_

Había empezado la clase de deportes. Hikari y Asuka salían de los vestidores y se encaminaban a las canchas para practicar.

Después de haber hecho el calentamiento. Shinji y Rei llegaron. Es decir llegaron tarde a la clase. Platicaron con un compañero y después se pusieron a hacer la rutina que tanto como Hikari y Asuka habían terminado con anterioridad.

A los que ya habían terminado toda aquella práctica, el maestro les dejó hacer lo que quisieran. Y yo creo que en cualquier parte del mundo los maestros de deportes no hacen mucho y por lo general son gorditos… y como una vez dijeron en la película "_La escuela del Rock_" "_Los que no saben enseñar… enseñan deporte_".

Algunos alumnos tomaron del pequeño cobertizo de los materiales de deportes, unos balones. En su mayoría de fútbol ya que era lo que más se acostumbraba.

Se formaron algunos grupitos para jugar.

Asuka, mientras tanto, miraba a Shinji y Rei haciendo abdominales y vio como Kensuke y Touji se acercaban a ellos.

Instintivamente se sintió celosa por la albina que estaba cerca de Ikari. Rei se alejó de Shinji para dejar a los tres chiflados platicar un rato. La pelirroja miró a Rei acercarse a ella y justamente cuando un balón cayó cerca de ella, lo pateo.

La fuerza era tal… y la dirección incierta, que ciertamente les diría que nadie sabría la trayectoria de ese balón, pero de algo estoy seguro y es de que en las historias, el escritor puede ser _Dios_ y hacer lo imposible. Así que… tomé el balón y lo dirigí a Ikari… (Perdóname, chico (‿◕) )

Asuka se sorprendió por el acto, la verdad no quería hacer algo así, pero todos esos celos y enojo, era inevitable. Y aunque Rei estaba frente a ella, la chica pudo sentir como las miradas se cernían sobre ella. Miradas acusadoras.

Y ahí fue cuando Rei comenzó a correr.

La alemana miró como ella corría. Pero la que de verdad debía correr era ella. Ya que fue la culpable de tan cruel acto. Intentó sacarse de la escena pero Hikari la detuvo.

"¿Sabes que tendrás que pedirle disculpas a Shinji cuando se recupere?", musitó la chica.

Asuka volvió a mirar a Shinji pero esta vez con preocupación. Unos compañeros de clase se llevaron a Shinji a la enfermería ya que estaba completamente inconciente por el golpe. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, y la verdad es que era totalmente culpa suya.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro ocultó sus ojos bajo el flequillo y dijo: "Puedo ir cuando terminen las clases".

Horaki le miró de reojo y notó en aquel tono de voz todo el peso del mundo, es decir, era una de las contables veces en que miraba a Asuka tan arrepentida. Tenía que hacer algo para que su amiga dejara de sentirse tan pésima de se misma.

"Claro que puedes ir después de clases; no creo que inconciente acepte tus disculpas…"

_»»»_

Las clases pasaron volando… mira ahí va matemáticas, y por allá literatura…

La pelirroja miraba hacia afuera por la ventana. Aún se sentía incómoda; por lo que acababa de hacer. Y quien la culparía… de hecho, creo que todo el salón sabía que ella había pateado el balón hacia allá.

Como ya había mencionado, las clases, acabaron. La pelirroja tomó sus libros y se encaminó hacia la enfermería. Para esos momentos, tal vez Shinji ya estuviese bien y despierto, listo para recibir una disculpa por parte de ella.

Se estaba acercando a la enfermería, Asuka refunfuñaba unas cortas oraciones en las que le pedía perdón al pobre caído. Al no tener una buena disculpa se enojó con sí misma por no recrear algo bueno, gritó: "¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?".

Suspiró una vez cuando estaba justo enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería. Asió la perilla y abrió la puerta.

En la habitación se levantaba una ligera pantalla de polvo. La chica pudo oler ese aroma de de tierra suspendida en el aire. Después de cubrir un poco su nariz miró a Ikari acostado, inconciente y cómodamente, en la cama de la enfermería.

Primero miró su cabello… bajó un poco, miró su cara, Oh, oh… que es eso. Una pequeña lombriz estaba en el regazo… ¿lombriz? No, no puede ser una animal así, tendría que ser…

La alemana se acercó para cubrir al chico que estaba como exhibicionista. Pero antes de llegar a él, la chica, notó que éste estaba despertando. ¡Eso tenía que ser, Ikari era un pequeño pervertido que hizo eso para avergonzar a la chica!

¡O tal vez no, tal vez un chico inocente el cual levantó su bata por error. ¡Desliz o a propósito, de cualquier manera ese acto mantenía a la alemana como pervertida! Si fue error, ella disfrutaba al verlo, si fue a propósito la dejaba en una situación similar. De cualquier manera, Ikari tenía que pagar…!

Justo antes de que Shinji levantara un poco la cabeza, el golpe fugaz y fulminante lo noqueó otra vez.

Después de eso, Asuka, huyó.

_»»»_

Teniendo en cuenta que no había muchos lugares hacia donde ir, optó instintivamente para ir a NERV y pasar el rato con su amor platónico. No podía quedarse en la escuela, es decir, que niño no _nerd_ se quedaría después de clases; tampoco podía ir al departamento, pues en el no había nadie (Aclaración: Pen-Pen es nadie, para Asuka.).

Su única opción, era su primera opción. Encaminada hacia Nerv, llegó más pronto en lo que tú dices; pablito clavo un clavito en la calva de un calvito; en la calva de un calvito pablito clavo un calvv…. ¡Ay, ya me trabé!

Pasó su _ID Card_ por el _electronic reader_ y pasó por _the Machining gateway_ y así entró a NERV. Deambuló por los pasillos de las Instalaciones y llegó al área de _Recreación y diversión ininterrumpida_ de NERV, que los internos llamaban: REDIIN, para abreviar.

Se sentó frente a una consola de juego comenzó el jugo de KOF, de ahí aprendía aquellos trucos y gran maniobrabilidad con el EVA-02. Comenzó a ganar todas las batallas y llegó con el último villano en custión. Pero antes de comenzar la batalla, alguien le retó desde la otra parte.

Comenzaron el enfrentamiento, pero antes de derrotar al enemigo, Asuka pudo notar que su rival jugaba con ella cuando con el último carácter, en este caso Iori, destruía a sus tres personajes que había elegido.

La alemana se enojó e inmediatamente quiso conocer el rostro de su acérrimo rival para pedirle otra batalla, pero grande fue su sorpresa tras encontrarse con Kaji vestido de Banana.

"¿Kaji?". Musitó Asuka sorprendida.

"El que calza y viste". Reaccionó el señor tras la cuestión de la chica alemana. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a sentar en una de las múltiples sillas que había en el lugar. Acercó una silla e incitó a la chica tomar asiento.

Asuka tomó asiento.

"¿Por qué estás vestido de…?".

"¿de banana?" terminó la frase Kaji. "Es una larga historía… simplemente te diré que perdí una apuesta con Misato…" dijo. Se hizo una pausa y al ver Kaji que Asuka no pretendía hablar, continuó: "¿Tú que haces aquí?"

"Creo que vine para pensar un poco y aclarar mis ideas."

"Ya veo". Kaji, se levantó y comenzó a caminar. "Entonces te dejo pensar". Se despidió sin mirar a tras.

La alemana lo miró salir de la sala y decidió también que era mejor que saliera. No podía permanecer más en ese lugar. Se dirigió al pasillo pero ya no vio a Kaji. Comenzó a viajar por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo.

_»»»_

Ya se había hecho de noche, lo pudo sentir. Tenía hambre y un poco de sueño. Pero que podía hacer en esa situación, ahora no estaba Shinji en casa para que le hiciera la cena, y si estaba no creo que estuviera de humor como para hacerle la cena. De cualquier manera, hoy no cenaría.

Suspiró y dio vuelta en un pasillo, ella no se lo esperaba pero, una mujer chocó con ella a lo cual ella respondió con su ánimo de siempre.

"¡Fíjate por donde vas!", espetó la alemana; rápidamente se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era su tutora con quien se había estrellado.

"A ti era a quien quería ver". Dijo la mujer. "Sabes que tengo que reprenderte por lo que hiciste esta mañana, ¿verdad?".

Asuka se quedó callada. Misato continuó: "Pobre, Shinji, ahora esta en una cama de hospital luchado por su vida. Esta en los límites de este mundo con el otro; y tú estabas jugando KOF, no me lo niegues que me tope con el Bananaji (Banana + Kaji = Bananaji, ok.). Ahora…" Misato fue interrumpida.

"Lo sé, Misato, pero…" se detuvo también, la alemana.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Asuka?". Le reprendió de nuevo Misato a la susodicha.

Asuka sabía que decir, pero decirlo, indirectamente declararía su amor por el chico, es decir, no te pones celoso por que alguien hable con cualquier chico a no ser que ese chico sea la persona que te guste.

"Porque, porque…". Intentó defenderse la chica pelirroja. Quería dar una excusa aceptable pero no se le ocurría nada por el momento: "¡No te importa!". Espetó y salió de escena. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y dio vuelta en uno de los codos del pasillo.

Escuchó un estrepitoso ruido; se escucho como si una maceta de decoración que estaba por todas partes en NERV. Quiso volver y ver que fue realmente, pero si hacía eso, tendría que ver a Misato y enfrentarla.

Salió de NERV, y se dirigió al departamento.

_»»»_

Iba caminado por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio-3. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos divagaba entorno al día de San Valentín. Tal vez, si no fuera por que noqueó al primero, tal vez ya tuviera pareja para el baile, pero, como lo noqueó, pudo haber sido una causa.

Más rápida que una tortuga en monociclo, Asuka llegó al departamento, se las ingenió para hacerse una cena insaturada.

Terminó de cenar y antes de irse a la cama, escribió una nota.

¡Shinji, perdóname por lo que te he hecho, pero no tenía opción!

Si les esto, tal vez ya este muy lejos, puesto a que me iré temprano a casa de Hikari para prepararme para el baile de ese mismo día.

Posdata: si lees esto y si todavía estoy aquí… ignorala y no digas nada hasta que me valla con Hikari…

Te quiere

"NO, no… en qué demonios estoy pensado". Dijo asuka, luego tachó _Te quiere_.

Se despide, la eterna chica de los cabellos de fuego…

…

Asuka.

Suspiró… dejo caer la pluma y pegó la nota junto al refrigerador con dos imanes (Uno era una replica en miniatura del EVA-01 y el otro era Konata de Lucky Star).

Apagó las luces y se fue a dormir… o eso creo.

_»»»_

La alemana estaba conciliando el sueño cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Las voces de Shinji y Misato resonaron en sus oídos.

Ikari mencionó que iba a tomar una ducha antes de dormir, _y como no, _después de hacer ejercicio y permanecer sudado desde el momento en el que quedó inconciente hasta aquel instante en el que se habrá despertado, hicieron que se incomodara…

Asuka encendió una lámpara de escritorio que estaba sobre su buró al lado de su cama. Tomó otra hoja de papel y escribió algo…

Para esos momentos, Shinji había terminado su baño y, Asuka, para no dar a notar su situación, apagó la lámpara para no ser descubierta de que aún estaba despierta. Colocó el pedazo de papel bajo su almohada e intentó dormir otra vez.

Mañana sería uno de los mejores días de su vida, claro esta que el mejor día de su vida sería cuando todos la notaran como el mejor piloto EVA, pero se vale soñar, ¿no?

Mañana…

Mañana…

"Mañana…" susurró antes de quedarse dormida…

Continuara...

* * *

Ahora, sí, la continuación, un gran reto ya que pienso hacer la historia corrida... tal vez en dos partes, pero eso ya lo veremos.

Espero esta vez no tardarme mucho en subir, pero se hace lo que se puede. Ahora, que ya he leído muchos libros y ya he visto muchos animes, tengo ideas frescas para llevar esta historia hasta un final cómico, romántico, dramático y emocionante; espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y si es así dejen sus Reviews que leeré con entusiasmo.

Y como diré esta vez; espero que mi final no los defraude; a propósito, el final de"El cumpleaños de Asuka" de AryAs fue muy bueno, y con esto espero que vuelvas a hacer otra historia así de buena.

Cambio y fuera

Zahakiel.


	10. Día 4 SanValentín part1 Before Class

Bueno, primero que nada, les doy un saludo y espero que este capítulo nuevo que he subido les guste. Si os gusta comenten si así lo desean. De aquí en adelante comienza la historia.

* * *

Día de San Valentín (Parte I)

" ~Before class~"

El día de San Valentín había llegado. Una fecha tan esperada para las personas que tienen a _alguien_ especial, pero para los que no tiene, pues ni modo, que se le puede hacer.

Asuka se levantó de su cama. Era temprano en la mañana y salió de su cuarto directo a la ducha para bañarse e ir a la casa de Hikari para prepararse para la fiesta. Lo que primero había que hacer sería ir a tomar clases a las diez de la mañana, por que ese día había clases —¿Qué creían? En Japón también hay clases los sábados—. Ahí había el tiempo necesario para ser invitada por Ikari, o si él no se animaba a hacerlo, ya de perdido a un espécimen no tan grotesco y elegante.

Salió del cuarto de baño con una ropa casual. Fue al frigorífico por un poco de leche para aguantar más aparte tomó una banana para comer mientras llegaba hasta la casa de Hikari y salió a toda prisa.

Misato, quien estaba detrás del umbral de la puerta, miró a la pelirroja cómo salía a hurtadillas del departamento.

La Mayor suspiró y fue a preparar el desayuno. ¡Que alguien la detenga, que haga cualquier cosa menos el desayuno!

Eran las ocho y treinta y tres minutos cuando Ikari abrió sus ojos y miró el techo. Dijo su frase celebre y saltó de la cama. Estaba muy adormilado y pasó su vista por la habitación. ¡Hoy era el gran día! ¡Hoy tenía que invitar a Asuka al baile! ¡Hoy había que poner a prueba su valor! ¡Hoy no habrá ángeles! (eso espero). ¡Hoy… ¿hoy…? ¡¿Qué día es hoy?, pensó Ikari al no saber en que día ni época se encontraba. Aún sentía el dolor de los golpes de Asuka que le dio en su cabeza.

Salió del cuarto como si en él hubiese estado un fantasma. Fue directo a la habitación de la chica y gritó.

"¡Asuka, por favor, ven conmigo al baile!".

Silencio al otro lado de la habitación. Pensó en que la chica tal vez estuviese en un shock por haber escuchado eso de golpe, pero la realidad era otra. Ella no estaba en su cuarto, pero él no lo sabía, le ignoraba. Llamó la puerta en tres ocasiones sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Misato hizo su aparición. "Asuka, salió temprano". Dijo. "Debió haber ido con Hikari, toma". Le alcanzó la nota que había dejado Asuka, pegada en el refrigerador, ayer.

Shinji la leyó.

"Tengo que ir con Hikari".

"No puedes, Shinji. Ella esta con Hikari para animar esta trama. Si tú vas le dirás lo que sientes y la historia se acaba, pero eso no puede terminar así. Tienes que ir a la escuela y confesártele ahí para que todos vean de lo que eres capaz. Así todos sabrán que te gusta y los dejarán vivir en paz en un cuento de hadas, ángeles y Evas".

"Pero entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer, Misato?"

La mujer se le acercó a Shinji y le susurró al oído.

_**»»»**_

Asuka y Hikari estaban probándose múltiples peinados. Viendo pros y contras. Estudiando qué puede ir mejor con qué y cosas que las chicas hacen antes de un baile, y esto quedará como secreto, si quieren darse una idea qué pasa, pregúntenle a su mejor amiga o si eres chica, no le digas y déjalo con la intriga.

Hikari estaba peinado a la pelirroja cuando, una voz en el corredor, les llamó. "Hikari, tu amiga ya llegó". Le mencionó. Asuka se quedó pensado de quién podría tratarse pero, no supo quien pudiese ser a ciencia cierta, es decir, con qué otras chicas se inmiscuía su amiga. Que ella supiera solamente ellas dos se reunían.

"Dile que pase a mi cuarto". Sentenció la chica.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

Asuka se quedó con la boca abierta al sorprenderse. Ni por su mente había pasado esa posibilidad. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

"R-r-r-rei". Balbució la pelirroja.

"Bueno días". Dijo Rei monótonamente.

"Buenos días, Rei". Musitó Hikari.

"Al menos sé más asertiva, Ayanami". Regañó Asuka. "Actúa normal, Primera".

Ayanami se quedó en silencio. Luego dijo enérgicamente "¡Buenos días, Chicas!" mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía flamantemente.

Asuka se congeló. "Mejor se hubiera quedado como la muñeca de siempre", pensó. "¿Hikari, puedes explicarme que hace ella aquí?".

"Bueno, Asuka, la verdad es que ella me llamó y me pidió ayuda con lo del baile, no sabía que ponerse y bueno… no puedes decirle que no a esos ojos inexpresivos y fríos; nada más mírala. ¡Que linda!". La pecosa cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

"Bien, Rei… veamos que podemos hacer por ti". Dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a inspeccionar a su espécimen.

_**»»»**_

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Tokio-3.

"¿Y crees que esto le guste a Rei?". Cuestionó Kensuke a Touji.

"Claro; si yo fuera chica, me gustaría que me regalasen un bat de baseball". Hizo un hit con un bat invisible, luego imitó a un basebolista mirando una pelota que sale del diamante y se va a las gradas para un Homerun.

"Lo sabía. Contigo no se puede confiar". Musitó el chico de lentes. Dejó el bat en su lugar y salió del establecimiento.

"¿Qué?". El deportista estaba ofendido. "Y que tal que si llevando el bat puede golpear a un violador que se quiera propasar con ella…. Yo lo haría".

"¡¿Propasarte?". Espetó enojado.

"¡NO!, defenderme".

_**»»»**_

"¡Shinji!, despertaste". Exclamó Misato.

Shinji estaba recostado en el sofá cuando miró la cara de la Major, justo encima de él. "¿Qué, qué pasó?". Shinji se frotó la cabeza.

"No lo recuerdas". Masculló Misato mientras ladeaba la cabeza como un pollito desconcertado. "Dijiste: _Misato, estoy listo ahora iré a la escuela y me plantarme frente a Asuka y le diré: '¿Quieres ir la baile conmigo?'._ Después saliste a grandes zancadas hacia fuera cruzaste la puerta y pisaste una cáscara de banana que estaba tirada en el suelo te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste".

"Me duele la cabeza; ¿ahora que hago?". Comentó el chico. "Llegaré tarde a la escuela".

"No si yo puedo impedirlo". Dijo Misato al tiempo que se levantaba e iba a la cocina. "Descansa; te daré un analgésico y después te llevaré a la escuela para que no llegues tarde".

"¿En tú auto, verdad, Misato?"

"Te equivocas". Musitó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Tomó el analgésico y un vaso lleno de agua y regresó a la habitación. "En bicicleta, aún no me pagan para comprar llantas nuevas. Toma". Le alcanzó la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

Las clases empezaban a las diez y terminaban a la una de la tarde; tendía tres horas para invitar a la pelirroja al baile y después de eso regresar a casa para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse elegante para el baile que empezaba a las seis de la tarde terminando la velada hasta las once.

Suspiró y miró a Misato que se ponía su chaqueta roja y le incitó a levantarse para iniciar el viaje hasta llegar a su destino.

Bajaron las escaleras y se montaron en la bicicleta estacionada. Misato retiró el candado del vehículo para conducirlo por las calles de Tokio-3.

El camino fue ajetreado tras pasar algunos altos y conducir a través de algunos parques y casi arrollar a algunos peatones. Shinji se aferró a la chaqueta de la mujer mientras la aceleración le jalaba hacia atrás.

"¡Misato…! cuidado con el…" gritó Shinji al visualizar un obstáculo adelante.

"¿Con el qué, shinji?" inquirió.

"Olvídalo, ya lo aplastaste". Comentó resignado Ikari.

Atrás, donde había Misato aplastado algo, un niño se acercaba a un carro de control remoto destrozado en el suelo. Le miró y comenzó a llorar por su juguete. No solo bastaba con la bicicleta hurtada sino que también habría que destruirle su juguete favorito. "¿Por qué, Dios?" cuestionó al cielo por sus desgracias. "Si es por lo de la vez en que le dije a un vago que se consiguiera un trabajo… me arrepiento".

_**»»»**_

Las chicas ya habían elegido sus peinados, pero aún no era momento para usarlos, se acomodaron su cabello del habitual modo en que lo usaban y se prepararon para las clases que iban a darse antes del baile.

Hikari, al ser anfitriona, les ofreció un buen desayuno para que pudiesen sentirse mejor. Ayanami prefirió un cereal con agua (ya que siendo vegetariana, consumir leche de vaca, es casi como comer su carne… un minuto de silencio por todas las vacas violadas para conseguir leche, puesto a que tocar sus ubres es como… ¡blasfemia!) mientras que Asuka optó por unos huevos revueltos y un poco de tocino para hacer enojar a la chica. Hikari, en su dieta, tomo un poco de yogurt y una manzana.

El desayuno pasó en silencio y nada más que unos minutos duró.

"Bien", comentó la alemana mientras salía de la casa a zancadas grandes para tomar el liderazgo del grupo. "He aquí donde nuestra vida dará un vuelco y nos reuniremos con los chicos que serán nuestros amantes y futuros maridos".

"¿Eso es cierto?". Cuestionó la albina con sorpresa y confusa.

"No, solamente quiere que suene como una novela, eso es todo, si quieres después de este baile botas al chico que te invitó y comienzas de nuevo".

"Hikari, hay que ir rápido que pronto comenzarán las clases". Asuka tomó el camino.

"Aquí", pensó Rei. "Es donde mi vida cambiará. Ya no seré la chica introvertida y monótona de siempre, aunque tal vez regrese a serlo, pero hay que cambiar".

"¡Rei, te estás quedando atrás!"

_**»»»**_

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Tokio-3.

"Touji, tenemos que irnos ya, pronto comenzarán las clases y…"

"Espera, tengo una mejor idea…", sentenció el deportista. "Bueno. Te la diré cuando estemos en al escuela".

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al tren. Subieron, la estadía en ella fue de lo más placentera.

Mientras que Touji pensaba en que iría a hacer en el baile, Kensuke pensaba en su hermana… espera Kensuke no tiene hermana, no, pensaba en _qué _bueno sería si él tuviese una hermana. Ya quedó mejor. Más aparte también llegó a su cabeza el regalo que le había comprado como obsequio de primera cita, primer baile y primer encuentro cercano con una chica del tercer tipo.

"Espero que le guste a Rei", pensó mientras miraba el regalo cuadrado con forma de libro. Tal vez sea un libro, pero tal vez no lo será, ¿qué será entonces? ¡El suspenso me mata!

"Oye, Touji". Irrumpió el silencio el chico de gafas.

Espera, un vagón de tren vació… que loco, considerando que es una gran ciudad productora, como una utopía, donde todo el mundo trabajaba y donde los que no estudiaban. Es decir, en toda la serie no vi ni un vago… ni personas, creo que hasta las puedo contar con mis dedos. Eran de esos escenarios donde las calles estaban solas a pesar de ser la hora pico, como el los Power Rangers… pero ya me salí del tema.

"¿Sí, Kensuke?"

"¿Crees que Shinji ya haya invitado a Asuka?"

"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o que te mienta?"

"Miénteme, por favor".

"Sí, ahora son felices y ya están listos para el baile". Hizo la señal de paz y sonrió.

"Yo creo que ya la invitó".

"Esto apesta a apuesta". Comentó Touji mientras sacaba una libreta y una pluma. "Hay que apostar y veremos quién gana, ¿te vale?".

"Mmm… no lo sé, tal vez, puede ser. ¿Pero no está mal apostar a espaldas de un amigo?"

"Depende".

"¿Depende de qué?"

"De si se entera o no. Pero dime; cuanto apuestas. ¿Yo digo que aún no y tú…?"

"Déjame pensar". Dijo "Suponiendo que Shinji es igual a S y Asuka a A baile es B y fiesta F. S más A es igual a B sobre F donde B es igual a Movimiento por Aceleración y F es igual a Tiempo por Trabajo; entonces…"

"Entonces…" le incitó a continuar.

"Yo digo que ya son pareja…"

"¿Y para qué la fórmula?"

"NO sé, quería parecer intelectual".

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la institución. Pronto comenzarían las clases y el destino estaba ya casi marcado.

Y esto no acaba a aquí… repasemos:

Asuka, Rei y Hikari se dirigen a pie a su destino;

Misato y Shinij pedalean a su destino:

Y Kensuke y Touji viajan en tren a su destino…

¿Que les deparará la hora de clases?

¿Rei y Kensuke tendrá buenas afinidades, como en Fire Emblem?

¿Hikari y Touji se darán su primer beso?

¿Shinji y Asuka irán en pareja al baile?

¿Habrá un Evangelion ~After history~? (Eso me gustaría).

Esas preguntas serán respondidas el siguiente capítulo, excepto la última ya que no tengo influencias como para hacer ver mi argumento como bien aceptado. Habrá que hacer una página en Internet, llenarla de firmas y llevarla a Gainax…

* * *

Aquí termina la historia, el siguiente capítulo hay que esperarlo.

Se despide, Zahakieri.

Por un Evangelion ~After history~


	11. Día 4 SanValentín Part2 In Class

Hello, me again. Ja, después de décadas, de nuevo aquí. Pues como es costumbre; Los nombres de personajes usados aquí no son míos, sino de Gainax. No fue hecho con fines de lucro así que... ¡si alguien gana dinero con esto!... pues que me dé un 10% ¿no?

Bueno... les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste. Y si me tarde fue por la tarea y las investigaciones que me obligan a hacer en la carrera... bueno, sé que no es escusa pero; de verdad, lo siento...

(reverencia)

* * *

San Valentín (Parte II)

~In Class~

Las féminas fueron las primera que llegaron a la institución. Asuka entró a grandes zancadas seguida por su mejor amiga que hablaba con Rei; la última estaba sumisa y solamente escuchaba lo que Hikari estaba comentándole e incapaz de entender cualquier termino banal de la conversación.

Asuka comenzó a escanear el campo de batalla, donde comenzó a buscar a Ikari pero, este no daba luces de estar ahí. Dio un respingo y pateó el suelo inconforme por lo acontecido. No tendría que estar ahí ya; es decir, le había dejado una nota en su cuarto. El tendría que haber entrado y visto que estaba encima de su cama, si es así… ya tendría que estar aquí mismo, pero…

"¿Asuka que tienes?". Cuestionó la delegada. Se acercó a ella y le miró a los ojos.

"No es nada, Hikari". Desvió la mirada y notó que Rei se sentía incómoda. Le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia e hizo como que no la vio. Comenzó a caminar hasta el lobby donde ingresaría a clases.

Hikari miró como ella desapareció de su vista. Pensó brevemente en el asunto, a ciencia cierta no sabía nada de lo que la alemana pensaba y por ese instante lo creyó no muy importante lo que le sucedía.

"Rei, vamos al aula".

"Ok".

Ambas caminaron y entraron a la institución. Subieron las escaleras en el más cómodo silencio y entraron al aula. Hikari tomó lugar justo de lado de Asuka y Rei… Rei… "¿Dónde está Rei?", cuestionó la alemana.

"Que extraño, ella venía detrás de mí, me pregunto a dónde habrá ido".

"Como si me importara. Huh". Asuka desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Hikari no quiso presionarla a que hablara así que ella se quedó sentada pensando que podía hacer para ayudarle.

Ahora que pensaba con más calma, pudo ella notar que, los chicos no se encontraban.

_**»»»**_

"¿Desde cuándo hay una pendiente aquí, Shinji?". Cuestionó Misato.

"Desde que _cierto_ Eva cayó y levantó el suelo en una pequeña pendiente que después NERV reconstruyó sobre él. Desde ese entonces he sufrido de dolores de páncreas.". Shinji tocó su área lumbar y lanzó un pequeño gemido que pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

"Ah". Respondió Misato. "Menos mal que no fue por movimiento en las placas tectónicas". Prosiguió dando un último esfuerzo para la parte final de la colina. "Oh, vaya, esto no parece tener fin, pero con un… poquito más de esfuerzo; a, mira, ya llegue… ¿no te alegra?".

"¿Desde cuándo acá me alegra llegar a la escuela, Misato?".

"Bájate, ahora, no quiero a chicos con problemas en mi bici…"

"Ok, ya me bajo, pero… ".

"No, no, ahora yo hablo; no te distraigas, no hables con extraños y recuerda, invita a Asuka y que no se ocurra arruinarlo todo, tu futuro depende de este momento, Shinji, no lo arruines. Te dejo que tengo trabajo". Misato comenzó a desaparecer en el horizonte mientras Shinji la miraba alejarse, la major, antes de perderse en la línea fronteriza de una esquina gritó; "Fight, Shinji".

Shinji alzó la mano no muy convencido y pronunció un ligero _sí_ con no muchas ganas. El joven suspiró y miró hacia la entrada principal, miró su reloj y notó que aún era muy temprano y que incluso tendría tiempo de sobra para más cosas aparte de invitar a la susodicha. Una cita con el destino, repitió en tres ocasiones cuando de repente una mano le tocó el hombro y se exaltó. A su lado, Kensuke y Touji acababan de llegar. Touji le cubrió la boca y tanto él como Kensuke lo cargaron y lo llevaron del otro lado de calle para ocultarse.

"Oye, Shinji ¿Asuka y tú, ya son pareja?". Inquirió Kensuke una vez después de haber colocado a Shinji en el suelo y haberse escondido tras un arbusto.

"¿Qué hacen, por qué me traer aquí?", comentó confundido. "¿Acaso están locos?".

"Aquí nosotros somos los de las preguntas". Musitó Touji. "Responde a nuestras clamores."

"No, aún no; cada vez que intento hablar con ella, ustedes me arruinan la oportunidad".

"¡Ja!, gané", exclamó Touji felizmente. "Ahora págame, Kensuke".

"Eso no es justo, hemos estado interponiéndonos entre su camino, así que no cuenta, no hay que meter mano ni pata, ¡es trampa!".

"Apostaron a mis espaldas, mal-amigos."

"No, Shinji, mira esto como una inversión de apoyo; tienes que invitarla par que yo gane y así pueda invitarte a cenar con ese dinero que ganaré"…

"¡Ja!". Se burló cínicamente, Touji. "Eso quisieran Kensuke, pero yo gané y no puedes evadir la apuesta".

_**»»»**_

Asuka, por la ventanilla del salón, pudo ver toda la escena de los chicos, desde que apareció Shinji y Misato hasta que los otros dos tontos se llevaron a Shinji tras un arbusto para disimular algo.

La alemana hizo una pequeña mueca mientras pensaba "Esos Idiotas". Asuka estaba más que furiosa que hacía tiempo que estaba esperando la invitación y aún ese tonto no era capaz siquiera de acercarse. Hizo puños de sus manos y apretó los dientes.

Miró a Shinji, Kensuke y Touji salir del arbusto y dirigirse a otro lado que no era la escuela, sin lugar a dudas se saltarían la clase y se ausentarían todo el día. Eso _sí_ hizo enojar a la pelirroja que incontrolablemente se levantó de su asiento y salió a pasos agigantados por la puerta del salón. Hikari la siguió y Rei, que aún no se encontraba ahí quien sabe que estaba haciendo…

"¿Asuka, a dónde vas?, pronto comenzarán las clases y el maestro nos quiere ver sentados en nuestros pupitres sin hacer nada; bueno, estudiando tal vez…"

"Hikari, tengo que hacer lo que una mujer tiene que hacer" comentó con su tradicional tono alemán.

"¿Emm… cambiarse los panti-protectores?". Dijo confundida.

"No, eso no. Iré a ponerle fin a esta situación… Hikari".

"¿Sí?".

"Invitaré a una persona…"

Hikari se detuvo de golpe mientras decía un: "¡Queééééééééé´!" descomunal. ¡Qué! También diría yo pero no tan monstruoso. Tomó Asuka del brazo y la frenó en seco. Primero que nada; respuestas señores, eso es lo que necesitaba la delegada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién invitarás?" cuestionó la pecosa

"Invitaré a…"

_**»»»**_

Rei regresaba de _no sé dónde_ y vio a Asuka y Hikari discutiendo en un todo bajo… se acercó sigilosamente para poder interactuar con ellas y escuchó un poco de la conversación. Pero no entendió del todo lo que comentaban.

"Pero por qué lo hiciste Asuka, ¡¿Porqué?" cuestionó enojada.

"Ya te diré en su momento… ". Tajó la pelirroja.

"Asuka, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo invitaste a alguien sin que yo pudiera verlo, es decir, estaba a tu lado y, de la nada, me comentas que ya tienes pareja para este baile; es demasiado raro… ¿detuviste el tiempo?".

Ah, con que de eso se trataba, pensó Ayanami, ella recordó que, mientras estaba de paseo por el patio de la institución vio a Asuka y a Hikari caminar hacía los salones de los grados superiores. Le pareció sumamente extraño que ellas pasaran por aquellos lares; las siguió aunque eso significase traicionar a sus _amigas_ si es que así podría llamarlas, aún era muy temprano para dar ese paso. No sé, pero, Rei ha cambiado mucho desde que comencé a escribir esto… se asomó por una ventana y vio a Asuka caminar con fiereza, como siempre lo hacía, algo muy característico de ella y a Hikari detrás de ella.

La delegada discutía con ella, y Asuka le prestaba más a tención a la que se le presta a un pepino bailarín. Nada, porque eso es prácticamente imposible que pase. De la nada Asuka se detiene y mira hacia delante, la delegada se detiene también y vio a la chica detenerse y devolverse… ella dijo: "Ya está, tengo pareja".

Hikari quedó boquiabierta y la vio alejarse pero le alcanzó antes de que ella doblara en un pasillo y la perdiera de vista.

MMmmmm… pensó Rei.

Su reminiscencia terminó y vio que Asuka sacaba un celular. Sí, un celular.

Hikari la miró y miró el celular, luego la miró otra vez y después al celular y luego… se detuvo y miró los ojos de la alemana quien en ese momento marcó un número en su celular.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?". Cuestionó la chica. "Es decir, es obvio que marcarás pero concretamente, dime, ¿qué harás?".

"Llamaré a NERV para pedir un número y luego marcar, ya estoy harta de que, Shinji no me haya invitado, he estado esperándolo durante varios días y aún no se atreve. Y no es justo".

"Sé que no es justo, pero déjalo un poco, que tal si Shinji está muy nervioso y tal vez necesite agallas para poder invitarte". Musitó la Delegada. "¿Por cierto, donde están los chicos?".

"Los vi salir, irse de la institución, ni siquiera ingresaron… ves por qué no quiero esperarlo más". Refunfuñó la chica. Se cruzó de brazos y por fin vio a Rei cerca de ellas; la alemana indicó con la mirada a Hikari que volteara, eso hizo y miró a la albina.

"¡Rei!", musitó no muy convencida

_**»»»**_

"Chicos, ¿Qué tienen, por qué me han raptado?". Sentenció Shinji después de que o dejaron caminar. No parecía entender nada y por su actitud estaba un poco furioso.

"Calmantes-montes-alicantes-pinquis… para tus caballos, no te esponjes"; se escudó Touji con sus manos. "Déjanos hablar. Después de esto entenderás de qué va todo esto".

Kensuke, desde atrás de Touji, dejó escapar una ligera risa sorda. Touji prosiguió.

"Shinji, te hemos traído aquí para pensar qué haremos en el baile…".

Shinji pensó: "¿Bailar?".

"Sé que piensas estás pensando que bailar, pero aparte de ello, es decir, Kensuke le dará un regalito a Rei y tú y yo, ¡¿Qué? Dame una idea." Hizo una pausa. "No podemos llegar como si nada frente a ellas y decir, listas para bailar. ¿O sí? ¡Por Dios, que alguien me ayude con esto! ¡Shinji, tu puedes verdad!". Se arrodillo frente a él."Dime que puedes ayudarme con ello".

Shinji se avergonzó y se puso rojo, era la primera vez que alguien se arrodillaba frente a él y le pedía ayuda. Comenzó a tartamudear sin saber que decirle, y Touji comenzó llorar, como si arrodillarse con fuera suficiente "Levántate", musitó quedamente, "Levántate, Touji." El susodicho lloró más fuerte aún. "Está bien. Te ayudaré con tu problema, pero deja de llorar y levantaté." Musitó más apenado aún y…

"¿Ves?" musitó kensuke. "Te dije que te ayudaría, acaso no es nuestro mejor befi" —best friend.

"¡¿Qué?" espetó Shinji sorprendido y con una cara de What en todas sus facciones.

"Te dije que las lagrimas de cocodrilo nunca fallan, Kensuke. ¡Bien, a por el regalo!" Kensuke y Touji comenzaron a avanzar mientras Shinji se quedó atrás pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Es decir, le habían engañando de nuevo ese par de…

_**»»»**_

"Idiotas…" gritó Asuka por la ventana.

"tas… tas… tas… tas…" repitió Hikari desde su asiento.

Rei perpleja, las miró.

_**»»»**_

Mientras tanto…

En un lugar de Tokio-3 de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme…

Misato modelaba frente a un espejo su parte posterior. Ella decía: "mi parte posterior… para la posteridad, mi parte posterior… para la posteridad", mientras se tomaba unas fotos para enviarlas a una revista de modelaje muy conocida en Japón; Cual, no lo sé… no promocionaré nada.

"Me pregunto cómo le irá a Shinji y Asuka ahora mismo". Comentó. Flash, otra foto. "Debería ir a esa fiesta para ver qué es lo que harás; es decir, dos adolescentes con la hormona alborotada con alcohol y sin protección, quiero decir… sin la supervisión de un adulto responsable como yo; Bueno, ni tanto, pero adulta si soy, es más _un_ chaperón es lo que necesitan, _sí_ y aparte de fotógrafa le hare para que puedan recordar eso mejor y con evidencia… ahora podré chantajearlos". Soltó una risita pervertida. "_Sí,_ Por fin podré obligarlos a llevarme a Disneyland con su dinero y aparte que me compren un nuevo auto… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!". Evil laugh ~ON~

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí se acaba... espero no tardarme con el siguiente. Ojalá y les haya gustado. Gracias por seguir leyendo y esperarme... sobretodo por esperar, tiene un gran don consigo, eso de tolerar es bueno, a este mucho le falta mucha gente así... bueno y además espero que se la pasen bien este nuevo año que viene que tengan mucha dicha y sean bienaventurados en lo que deseen que quieran hacer. Un abrazo y si eres chica... ¿Pásame tu facebook, no? bueno no... un beso nada más... mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este 2012 (año del fin del mundo; espero que no aun tengo una vida por vivir).

Gracias,

-Zahakieri-

PD: si leíste esto después del 2 de enero del 2012, lo de los mejores deseos sigue aplicando.


	12. Día 4 SanValentín Part 3 After class

Los personajes usados en este fanfiction no son míos sino propiedad de GAINAX. Esto lo hice sólo por diversión, sin ninguna intención de lucro.

Bueno, la historia donde la empecé, se quedó en el capítulo pasado y ya terminé éste. Espero que sea de su agrado y que aún tengan ganas de seguir leyéndolo después de de tantos años, creo, la verdad no me acuerdo que empecé este historia, que pronto llegará a su fin.

Jajaja, mucho rollo aquí, pero bueno.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

San Valentín (Parte III)

~After class~

Shinji aún tenía una oportunidad, una última oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar. Se había dado el lujo de escaparse de sus amigos y regresar al colegio. A decir verdad, aún no regresaba al colegio, se encontraba en el tren que lo llevaría lo más cerca posible de su destino.

Sentado, mirando a través de la ventana, el joven, contemplaba a lo lejos el sol que intentaba inútilmente escaparse de las tercas nubes que seguían intentado en múltiples ocasiones ocultarlo. Su único pensamiento eres un tono rojizo, sí, uno rojo Asuka.

El tren se mecía de un lado a otro en un vaivén interminable. La sensación de estar molesto le abordó una vez, justo cuando no pudo decirle lo que pensaba del baile, es decir, su molestia total se debía a ese baile del cual ya tenía pensamiento donde no iría con la chica pelirroja. Esbozó una sonrisa de melancolía.

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo cuando el sol se asomó a través de un hueco en las nubes y le dio justo en la cara, tal luz le cegó y no pudo ver por un tiempo con claridad. Un montón de manchas fastidiaron durante buen tramo de viaje.

"¡Ojalá estés libre cuando te lo pregunte". Susurró.

_**»»»**_

La señorita Misato se acababa de poner su vestido favorito, uno rojo carmesí similar a los ojos de Rei. Mirándose al espejo, la mujer sonrió para sí para probarse algo… aún era joven.

"¡Yei! cuántos pollitos atraparé hoy". Rió tontamente, pensó por un momento regresar a su época moza donde ella era la envidia de todas y la admirada por los hombres. "Necesito un hombre". Dijo con desdén para sí.

"Creo que necesitas un Kaji".

"¿Un Ka, qué?". Cuestionó. Giró sobre si y vio a al joven Kaji.

"Lo que oíste, toda mujer necesita un Kaji".

Misato rió con fuerza incapaz de controlarse por lo hilarante que la situación resultaba para ella. Enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía a la mano la mayor prosiguió con una serie de respiraciones entrecortas por la risa provocada.

"Gracias por hacerme reír, pero algo aquí no cuadra", sentenció Misato, calmándose del ataque de risa. "¿Me podrías decir cómo entraste? ¿Dejé la puerta abierta?"

"La ventana querrás decir, ni Spiderman lo hubiese hecho mejor que yo". Comentó el hombre de la cola de caballo.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y con sorna prosiguió: "Ya que insistes; ven, vamos a un baile".

Kaji sonrió y asintió. Una oportunidad así no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Sin lugar a dudas si mundo se estaba reconstruyendo sobre las antiguas ruinas de su pasado. Le tendió la mano de manera cortes. "Me permite esta pieza, Madeimoselle". Ella permitió que tomara su mano y fue llevada al centro de la sala. Fingieron escuchar música, y comenzaron a bailar de manera lenta y agradable. Misato se acercó a Kaji y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja. El vaivén de la pareja fue rítmico y lento.

_**»»»**_

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. Kensuke y Touji regresaban hacia la escuela. Intuían que Shinji estaba en aquel lugar. Kensuke fue el primero que salió del tren y se dirigió a la salida de la estación. Touji llegó severos segundos detrás de él. Le miró.

"¿Crees que hicimos bien al raptar a Shinji?", cuestionó el chico de lentes.

"No le digas raptar… si Horaki se llegara se llegara a enterar de esto _me_ mata". El deportista soltó el cuello de su amigo después de la amenaza.

"¿Porqué te matará?"

"Ella quiere ver a Shinji y Asuka salir. ¡Quiere que sean una pareja!"

"¿Y tú no quieres eso?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porqué raptamos a Shinji para que no se declarara".

"¡Que no le digas raptar!". Touji suspiró. "Yo no dije que no quisiese… es solo que…"

Kensuke miró por encima del hombro de su compañero y distinguió algo que no le pareció. Tomó de la camisa a su colega y lo arrastró hasta detrás de un puesto de perros calientes. Este se dejó llevar y no opuso resistencia hasta que Kensuke lo soltó.

"¡¿Qué tienes?!". Espetó.

"Allá, a las tres en punto, las chicas".

"Las tres… ¡Santo Dios! ¿Tus tres o mis tres?"

Kensuke tomó la cabeza de Touji y la apuntó hacia aquella dirección. "No importa", dijo. "Si nos ven nos preguntarán porque no fuimos a clases y nos preguntarán por Shinji, también".

"Esto está mal". Sentenció el deportista y se estiró del cabello. "Y vienen para acá".

"Toma". Le tendió algo Kensuke. "Es un Mostacho, póntelo".

"¿Y de donde los sacaste?"

"De Mister Mostacho. Ahora no importa".

Las tres chicas se estaban acercando.

_**»»»**_

Asuka, Rei y Hikari después de haber terminado las clases salieron a dar un paseo. A decir verdad, el verdadero motivo era comprarle un vestido a Rei que desafortunadamente no disponía de alguno en su casa. La pelirroja se tocó el corazón y en un intento de altruismo se ofreció a llevar a la chica a buscar algo para ella. Habían estado en varias tiendas, pero ninguna les había ofrecido lo que querían.

Horaki estaba cansada y pidió un descanso. Todas aceptaron y fueron a tomar en alguno de los establecimientos que había en el lugar.

Ayanami miró como resbalaba una gota de agua por la superficie externa de su bebida. Parecía, en cierta manera, abrumada, pero lo que en realidad sentía era que, por primera vez, pasaba un tiempo con personas. Ella no sabía cómo comportase en una situación de esa magnitud.

"Deberíamos probar en las tiendas cercanas a la estación del tren" sugirió Hikari, una vez descansada. "Aún nos falta ahí. No te desanimes, Ayanami, aún falta tiempo".

Rei asintió. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron más después de las palabras de Horaki. Asuka las miró y reparó en el color que tomó Rei.

La pelirroja tomó la iniciativa de seguir buscando. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta que en un momento se dio la vuelta y les dijo: "Ya es hora". Sus acompañantes asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Estaban caminando hacia la estación para ver las últimas tiendas de ropa.

Horaki notó que unos jóvenes con mostacho estaban cerca de un puesterillo ambulante de perros calientes, pero no le dio importancia alguna. No era correcto para ella criticar a las personas por su apariencia. Aun y cuando ese mostacho les hiciera ver ridículo. Aquellos jóvenes parecían asustados, eso sí le llamó la atención. Pensó que posiblemente estaban extraviados y cuando estuvieron cerca, ella se paró frente a ellos a ofrecer su ayuda.

"Hola, ¿están perdidos?", dijo la delegada.

Los jóvenes se asustaron más.

"Err… NO". Dijo el Joven de mostacho con chaqueta deportiva y falso acento Inglés. "_No, no ai not perdido; ai am fain_".

La delegada sintió más curiosidad. Las otras chicas se detuvieron detrás de ella.

"¿Seguro, que no están perdidos?"

"_Nai-nai_". Dijo su acompañante con acento alemán, luego pasó al francés "_Ye suis non, arrivederchi, orbuá_".

La cara de la delegada se desencajó en confusión. El del acento francés luego pasó a usar español y dijo:

"_Nosoturos… shi, noso-turos… no… esutamous perudidosu._" Parecía que se esforzaba en hablar el idioma pero su acento japonés delataba que su español era de muy mala calidad. "_Aburaremos masu tarude… nenasu_"

"_Yea, ui jav no taim for dis. Ui aru weiringu for a furiend_"

Rei les miró perpleja. Observe que el "falso español" de gafas, le miraba con detenimiento. Como si para él, ella fuera atractiva y no pudo esconder un escozor en sus mejillas cuando supo que estaba sonrojada. Asuka por otro lado supo de antemano de que trataba todo esto. No estaba segura del todo, pero ellos no estaban perdidos.

"_Guracias, pero esutamos bien_". Sonrió.

"Vámonos Hikari, tengo miego". Sentenció la albina.

Asuka le miró con inverosimilidad. Era Rei actuando de aquella manera, el juntarse con ellas le había hecho despertar una Rei que nunca había conocido, la más baja Rei de las más bajas conocidas o la más alta, no sé. No sé juzgar. No pudo evitar su repulsión.

"Esos idiotas", susurró para sí.

Las chicas se fueron de ahí.

_**»»»**_

Shinji regresó al colegio con la esperanza de toparse con Asuka. Entró a la institución y se dirigió a los lugares frecuentados por ella. De arriba abajo se adentró en todas las aulas y pasillos y se quedó pensativo en el patio central.

Ella no estaba por ningún lado. Se habrá ido y eso era lo más probable para él. Se resignó y se sentó en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol. Suspiró.

Sin un rescoldo de ánimo permaneció viendo el horizonte hasta que una mano que tocó su hombro lo sobresaltó y Shinji dio un respingo.

Una voz familiar lo saludó a su espalda y le sopló en el oído. Gritó.

"Kaworu, ¿qué te pasa?". Sentenció incómodo.

"Shinji, que te trae por estos lares, es poco común verte aquí después de clases, y lo más extraño que puedo añadir es que hoy es sábado". Explicó el joven de la mirada rojiza. "Pareces preocupado… ¿qué te aflige, amigo mío?"

"No es nada, Kaworu. Es sólo que en este momento estoy pensando en cómo invitar a Asuka al baile de hoy".

"Aaah". Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviese interesado. "No quiero decirte esto, pero al parecer la pelirroja ya tiene pareja".

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, ya encontró galán".

"¿Qué?"

"Que ya no está disponible, ya tiene quien le piche sus chicles, ¿me comprendes?"

"No esa clase de _que's_ te estoy diciendo". Espetó. "¿Cuándo pasó?".

"No te quiero romper el corazón, pero todo sucedió así…". Una pausa larga hizo.

_**»»»**_

Kensuke y Touji se sintieron mejor una vez que las chicas se fueron. Exhalaron aire de alivio cuando ya no las vieron. Su alivió fue premeditado. Kesuke se quitó de la cara el mostacho y lo guardó dentro de una cajita por si en alguna otra ocasión lo llegaba a usar. Le pidió a su amigo el otro que aún estaba pegado en su cara. El deportista no hizo otra cosa más que despedirse de su amigo, era la primera vez que tenía vello facial, no pudo ocultar su tristeza cuando lentamente lo desprendió de su cara y lo pusieron dentro de su estuche.

"Pero algún día", se digo para sí mismo.

Kensuke lo miró con desconfianza. Se apartó de él y fue a pedir un perro caliente para comer algo antes de regresar a su casa y preparase para el baile. Aparte del regalo que tenía para su acompañante. "No puedo esperar", dijo y le dio una mordida a su alimento.

Touji lo imitó y compró uno igual. Se sentaron cerca y disfrutaron juntos la comida.

"Creo que deberíamos decirle a Shinji que Asuka está acá". Sentenció Touji una vez que termino de comer.

"Eso deberíamos de hacer", concordó su amigo "después de todo nosotros lo raptamos".

"¡QUE NO LE DIGAS RAPTO"

"¿Rapto?". Una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

"¡QUE NO LE DIG..!"

Al girar sus cabezas observaron a una joven. Las facciones de sus caras se deformaron en una mueca de terror y angustia cuando estuvieron frente a frente con Asuka.

Kensuke, chilló. Touji, gritó. Kensuke, lloró. Y Touji…

"¿Orinaste tus pantalones?". Inquirió la alemana, con inédito asombro, al ver una macha obscura crecer en el pantalón que llevaba el deportista puesto.

"Asuka, yo solo... nosotros solo…", tartamudeó. Intentó sonreír pero su boca parecía una carretera con muchas curvas. Kensuke se apresuró a decir:

"¡Jajaja!, no es gracioso… estábamos hablando de unos tipos que estaban perdidos y que hablaban Español e Inglés. Eso es todo".

"A mí no me traten de engañar, era obvio que eran ustedes con mostacho".

La chica parecía enojada y en sus ojos, una flama llena de ira, confirmaba que lo estaba. Los jóvenes tragaron saliva. Sus piernas flaquearon y comenzaron a temblar de miedo.

"Pero no vine a hablar de esto". Dijo con su típico acento alemán. Al oír las palabras, ambos se relajaron. "¿Dónde está Shinji?"

"No sé". Respondieron lacónicamente al unísono con miedo.

La pelirroja chasqueó los dientes. Se giró y comenzó a retirarse.

"Espera", espetó Touji. "¿Por qué le buscas? Danos el mensaje y nosotros le diremos"

La chica volvió a verlos por encima del hombro dirigiéndoles una mirada de odio que ambos sintieron como un cubo, lleno de agua fría, que los bañaba.

"Pues le dirán algo entonces". Imperó la alemana.

_**»»»**_

"¿Has visto como los pájaros hacen extraños performances para conquistar a una hembra, como en el documental de ayer?". Dijo Kaworu. Su compañero asintió en señal de afirmación.

"Quieres decirme…". Una pausa. Luego susurró "¿que bailaron y aletearon?"

Kaworu puso una cara incertidumbre. "Mhm". Se apresuró a decir con ingenuidad. "Pues la verdad no sé, solo quería saber si habías visto el documental necesito ayuda con la tarea, recuerda que me quedé dormido. De lo de Asuka yo sólo me enteré… por ahí".

"¡Kaworu, deja de joderme!"…

"¡AY!, dilo más fuerte…". Vociferó afeminadamente. "Yo si te quiero joder".

Shinji se heló. Abrió sus ojos de par en par. Tuvo ganas de huir, y huir y huir lejos. Kaworu lo abrazó…

"¡Aléjate de él, esperpento del demonio!". Alguien gritó a lo lejos. Era Touji que se acercaba e iría al rescate de su amigo. A grandes zancadas se posó frente a ellos seguido por el joven de gafas que se limitó a observar la escena desde su postura cohibida.

"¡Oh! Touji". Soltó a Shinji. "Solo le estaba diciendo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Asuka ya tiene pareja… y no es Shinji".

"Cállate". Le sugirió el deportista. "Shinji tengo algo importante que decirte".

"Touji". Le habló su compañero de gafas.

"Ahora no, Kensuke. Tengo algo sumamente importante que tengo que decirle a Shinji". Miró al aludido. "Shinji, Asuka ya tiene pa… Espera, ¿Qué le habías dicho, Kaworu?"

"En efecto, lo mismo que tú le dirás, pero de una manera más directa… y creo que lo dejé en shock".

Shinji estaba, como habían dicho sus compañeros, en un completo shock que le imposibilitó seguir el hilo a lo sucedido. De un momento a otro su entorno se nubló y todo cambio de súbito obligándolo a contraerse en cavilaciones.

Shinji se desmayó.

* * *

Otra entrega de esta historia ha concluido. Espero y les haya agradado. Y también espero no tardarme con el siguiente capítulo. Lo único que les pido es paciencia y le pido a alguna fuerza Divina que me ayude a concentrarme y encontrar tiempo para seguir narrando esta historia que me ha gustado desde que la pensé por primera vez. No ha cambiado en nada, sigue tal y cual la pensé aquel día.

Yo, hable y hable y no sé si leen estas partes también. ¡Ojalá y sí!

Bueno, espero pronto leer su reviews, si me dan alguno.

Se despide de ustedes:

Zahakieri.


End file.
